Her rival, his attempt
by Solid-Falcon
Summary: When a Jedi Knight is sent to find out a weakness in the infamous General Grievous, the two end up working together instead! One fight after another leads the two in becoming Master and Apprentice, and Grievous doesn't seem to like the idea... Much...
1. Introduction

**Writers note:**

Oh boy! A Star Wars fanfic! Who didn't see that coming? xD

Anyway.

This fanfic is about my character "Shika" meeting and becoming rivals with General Grievous, yeah I'm a fan girl. Where the story takes place is during the 'Clone Wars' micro series seen on Cartoonetwork, the story starts a little bit after the fight between Grievous and the six Jedi. I tried my very best to keep it in-line with the actual story, so yeah.

**Note to all you readers:** This story is still **un-finished**, there are some things I am currently still updating to fix, until my beta-reader reads this and points out all the flaws, mistakes and things I need to fix, go easy on me with the reviews, okay? I know my character seems almost too '_perfect_' but that is because she's still being worked on, her past, relationships, and all that jazz isn't all to clear to me yet. Shika, herself, is still in beta.

Besides that, I just want a fanfiction about my character meeting Grievous, no harm in that, right? Why is she friends with Obi-wan? Because I like the guy and I would love to be friends Obi-wan, wouldn't you? x3

As for copyright stuff? Shika, her family and Riku are copyrighted it me, everything else belongs to Lucas Films.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one: Introduction**

She strolled through the many halls of the Jedi tower; she adjusted her long brown robe as she slowly approached the Council chamber. The woman was a Jedi Knight no doubt, she was skilled with a light saber, and was somewhat wise when it came to using the Force.

Her name was Shika Cloudrunner.

Her hair was dark red and pulled back behind her ears into a long braid which fell passed her back, almost down to her legs. Her eyes were a light emerald green with a mix of dark sapphire blue, blue and purple beaded earrings hung from her ears that ended with a small black feather, and her outfit was the standard Jedi robe and clothing. Hanging off her belt was a double bladed light saber which was a gift from her original master; she only used one blade to fool her opponents into thinking it was like every other laser sword, one blade. She used stealth and trickery to normally win her battles, even though she was a Jedi; she still would break the rules, and would often get caught for it. Though her skill with a light saber was almost near perfect, her wisdom of the force was incredibly low, she knew the standard force, but it was not as great as a normal Jedi would have it, when it came down to it, she was still a padawan. Not to mention she was hard headed and she would often complain.

Shika was born on Naboo and raised on Tatooine, her mother was a medical officer, her younger sister was a droid engineer, and her father was a smuggler who worked for Jabba the Hutt. Shika had dreams of becoming a smuggler like her father, being able to travel the many worlds breaking all the rules. Her father was able to show Shika some tricks and secrets in his spare time, which she now uses in light saber battles and duels. Then on one normal day, when the girl was only eight years old, Shika met two Jedi who had happened to be passing by on business, they sensed the force growing within her and asked her mother if they could take her for training, her mother was happy to see her own daughter was one of the Jedi and allowed Shika to go. Shika was also quite happy; she thought that she was going to become one of the most powerful beings in the entire universe, so she went with the Jedi back to Coruscant to being her training.

Her master was Riku Saraiha. She trained Shika and taught her everything she knew, the two were somewhat close, but Rika never allowed Shika to grow close as a friend. Riku never let anyone grow close to her. Months after Shika achieved the title Jedi Knight, Riku was sent to Dagobah to investigate the event of two missing Jedi who had gone there and never returned, and as the two Jedi before her, Riku never returned. With the three Jedi missing, the council thought it would be best if they sent no more Jedi to that area.

Shika then had to attempt to become a Jedi Master on her own, with but a few friends to back her up.

She stood outside the Jedi Council door and took a deep breathe, it was rare that she was called to this room by Master Windu, if she was asked to come here, it normally meant she was in trouble. Once more she adjusted her robe and she brushed the bangs from her eyes, she was nervous. She then took a step toward the door and it slid open, inside the Jedi were once more debating about the current war, like normal. She stared into the room before she noticed Obi-wan Kenobi leaned back in his seat; he was slowly stroking his beard as he listened to the others.

She stood there before taking another step into the room, this caught Obi-wan's attention; he gazed over and smiled friendly toward her, giving her a slight greeting wave. The two had been friends from they're padawan days. They would always be seen studying and light saber dueling together, they were pretty much like siblings, always trying to prove one was better than the other. Shika glanced back over to Obi-wan and gave him a tiny smile, but it faded quickly.

"Arrived Shika has." Spoke Master Yoda. All the Jedi fell silent and gazed over at Shika. She then stood completely still, she was even more nervous now that everyone was staring at her.

"You summoned me?" She said in a shaken tone, her gaze traveling to all the Jedi in the room.

"You don't need to worry, you're not in trouble." Chuckled Obi-wan. Shika glanced over to him when he raised his voice; she then smiled a little, this time it lasted a little longer. She felt more relaxed with a friend backing her up. Yoda chuckled as well; he had sensed her fear slowly fading when Obi-wan had spoken.

"Shika, we understand you've done some research on this new enemy." Windu said." What have you learned from him? Any weaknesses? Flaws? Anything?" Shika glanced over at Windu, she shook her head slightly.

"He seems to be flawless in his actions. He's the perfect warrior; who ever trained him trained him well. I did as much research as I could, but nothing worth while came up." She answered as she placed her hands into the sleeves of her cloak. Yoda closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"What are we to do then?" Asked Shaak Ti." The General is perfect, we cannot defeat him!"

"She is right; this General Grievous will be the one to destroy the Jedi!" Added Ki-Adi.

"Calm you're selves, we mustn't give up hope, the General may seem un-stoppable, but all enemies have a weakness, we just have to find it." Windu replied.

"He's already taken out several of our Jedi, not to mention he's killed half our armies!" Aayla complained. The Jedi council was in an uproar once more. Shika sighed before turning to Obi-wan; he looked back at her and shrugged. She turned and looked at Yoda who only sat there shaking his head.

"Where is the General now?" She asked. Once more the fighting had calmed down once she raised her voice higher than the current conversation. Windu looked from Yoda to Shika.

"Our Troopers tell us he's currently at Kashyyyk; he's helping the droids fight against the wookies." Windu answered. Shika took a deep breathe; she then stood tall and stared at Windu and Yoda with a most serious look on her face.

"Master Yoda, master Windu. I request permission to go to Kashyyyk and fight the General myself." The council gasped before they all began whispering to one another, Yoda and Windu stared at her in shock. Obi-wan stared in confusion.

"Puzzled I am. Tell me, young Cloudrunner, to Kashyyyk why you must go?" Yoda asked. The Jedi then began muttering yes and whys under they're breathes. Shika once more felt un-easy.

"I wish to see how powerful this General really is. I cannot find a weakness by asking around and looking through books, I have to actually fight this thing in order to find out how to defeat it." She answered.

"You realize this is a dangerous task, you may go there and not even live long enough to tell us this weakness." Snapped Ki-Adi." I've fought him once before, he was unbearably difficult! Without the clones I could have died. The same goes for Shaak Ti and Aayla." The other two Jedi nodded to Ki-Adi. Shika only sighed, her shoulders dropping and her head shaking.

"That's just it! I'll never know how strong this General is unless I go there and fight him for myself! Please, master Yoda, master Windu. Grant me the permission to go and fight him!" Yoda and Windu both looked at each other. Shika bit her bottom lip as she waited for a reply.

"I think she should be allowed to go." Said Obi-wan. The Jedi all looked toward him as he continued." The girl has clearly proven she hasn't had enough action in her life, besides, I know Shika. She's excellent when it comes to battling with light sabers, and from what we know that is the very weapon the General uses, correct? So who knows, she may even end up defeating this monster." Shika smiled brightly at Obi-wan's wisdom about herself, he truly has been spending too much of his free time with her. All the Jedi began talking among them selves once again about what Obi-wan had explained. Yoda then grunted and leaned forward, his eyes staring up at Shika's face.

"Go, you may." He said." Fight him you will, weakness you must find. Destroy him if possible." Shika grinned before shaking her head a bit, attempting to look as serious as she could. She then slowly bent over into a bow toward Yoda.

"Thank you master Yoda, I won't let you down. I won't let any of you down." She said." I'll find his flaws and tell you about them as soon as I can, but that's if I don't destroy him in the process." Yoda smiled and nodded, as did Windu.

"You are dismissed, young Cloudrunner." Windu ordered as he waved his hand slightly. Shika once more bowed and turned to leave, she took a small glance toward Obi-wan and mouthed the words 'thank you' to him; he smiled and nodded slightly toward her. Then she quickly moved out of the room, where she heard the debates pick up once more before the door slid closed behind her.

Shika rushed through the halls of the tower; she didn't want to waste any time by sitting around talking she had to get to Kashyyyk as quick as she could so she wouldn't miss the General. She continued to run with no intention of stopping until…

"Shika, wait up!" Called out a familiar voice. Shika slowed down and then stopped; she turned around to see Anakin running toward her.

"Little Ani!" She called back in a giggle. Shika met Anakin when he had first begun training under Obi-wan, she would call him 'Little Ani' due to the fact he was… Well… Little. The two were good friends, Anakin normally came to her if he needed to vent out a problem, but lately, he hadn't been doing much of that. Shika figured because Padme was staying on Coruscant now, he had been going to her instead.

"Anakin! I haven't seen you around in ages! Where have you been, and what have you been doing?" Shika asked as Anakin finally caught up.

"I've been helping Obi-wan with some battles, I just took out a Sith warrior not to long ago." Anakin wheezed out as he caught this breathe. Shika patted Anakin on the back, a large smile on her face.

"You've grown so much Anakin, I'm so happy you were able to take out a Sith warrior! The Jedi council must be so astounded!" Shika chuckled in joy as she watched Anakin dust his cloak off.

"That's the problem." Anakin muttered." They don't seem very pleased with what I did." Shika tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Anakin sighed and leaned up onto the wall beside him while folding his arms across his chest.

"They told me I shouldn't have fought the battle, you know, the standard stuff they normally tell me." He replied in a pout." I don't see why they get angry at me for doing something right." Shika leaned up onto the wall beside Anakin; she placed her hands behind her back and one leg in front of the other.

"I know what you mean; sometimes the council can get on my nerves too. They're always so bossy and they think they know everything… Epically when you need to go to them and ask if you can do this or that. I wonder why we even have the Jedi council." She asked, as she leaned her head up against the wall. Anakin laughed slightly.

"So we can have people to push us around?" He replied. Shika laughed also before remembering what she was originally supposed to be doing. She pushed herself up from the wall and spun around to face Anakin.

"I'm sorry little Ani, but I've gotta mission I have to be getting to. I'd love to stay and talk more, but with this war buzzing about…" Anakin nodded in agreement.

"I know the war gets everyone busy. I have to be getting somewhere anyway." He replied as he stood up from the wall. Shika stared at him in awe.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to go see Padme." He replied. Shika raised an eyebrow at him, there was something defiantly going on between him and Padme, but the questions would have to wait. She then placed her hands onto his shoulders and smiled.

"Well, tell Padme I said hello and I would love to have another chat with you and her later." She said. Anakin smiled at Shika, and then the two embraced each other as a friendly goodbye. Shika then pulled away and began running down the hall once more.

"Oh! Shika!" Anakin called out. She stopped and turned to look back at him, he smiled." May the force be with you."

"And may the force be with you as well, little Ani." She replied before turning back around and running down the hall, a smile on her face as she headed for the exit of the tower. Knowing that she had two people caring for her, it would be enough to help her get through this, and it would be more than enough to help her defeat this General Grievous.


	2. The General

**Writers Note:**

Hey all, I'm back with the new chapters. Once more, they aren't perfect, my beta reader is being lazy and not reading it. Plus his job is keeping him busy, ect. So if you see some things that aren't normal and stuff, then don't mind it, I'll fix it once he reads it. And I tried my very best to make Grievous... Well, Grievousy... Yeah. xD

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter two: The General**

People quickly walked by her, putting on helmets, attaching things to they're pilot suits, some even forcing they're droids to their ships. Shika quickly walked over to her Jedi Starfighter, an R4 unit was already parked in the side wing of the ship it beeped and whistled as the Jedi descended toward it.

"Heya Eleic!" She said to it once she arrived to the ship, the R4 beeped as a response." Yeah, we're getting out of here. I bet you're thrilled to finally get off Coruscant." The R4 whistled wildly as Shika climbed up into the cockpit. The cockpit window then slowly began to close; Shika buckled herself in and pressed a few buttons, the ship then began to rise off the ground as the cockpit window sealed shut. Once more the R4 began beeping.

"We're heading to Kashyyyk, don't worry, Wookies are nice people they won't hurt you. I know how to speak their language… Sort of... An old friend of mine taught me how to speak it… Well, understand it, but I know a little bit about speaking Wookie." Shika replied as she pressed in a few buttons, then she looked out the side window and saw Obi-wan watching her, he gave her a slight wave for a good bye, Shika smiled and did the same. Then she turned her head to the front of the cockpit. The ship then flew out of the docking bay and shot out into space.

Once reaching space, Shika once more pressed a few buttons on the control panel." Setting jump speed coarse to Kashyyyk, you got that R4?" She asked, the R4 whistled and she smiled." Don't worry, I'll be the one fighting the General, you just sit back and relax in the ship alright?" The R4 then gave a slight worried beep, and then the ship jumped to hyper speed.

When the ship finally fell out of hyper speed; Shika stared out the front of the cockpit at a large planet set in front of her." That's it alright… Big, green, and it's full of big hairy Wookies." She chuckled as the ship began flying down toward it. She narrowed her eyes for a moment, a confused look on her face, something… A presence, one she remembered feeling when she first discovered her Jedi abilities, someone down on the planet was making her feel strange emotion inside her. The R4 unit whistled, snapping Shika from her trance." Oh, I'm fine, I just thought… I sensed someone I knew." She replied." It's probably nothing…"

The ships landing gears fell out from under it and it safely landed just a little ways outside a small Wookie town. The cockpit cover lifted off and Shika un-buckled herself, she quickly got out from the ship and landed on the soft grassy ground below her. She adjusted her robe and lifted the hood of the cloak over her head, the R4 unit beeped and Shika looked over at it." You worry way too much… I'll be fine." She replied before turning from the ship and toward the city." At least… I hope I'll be fine." Taking a gulp, she began walking towards the town. Then the smell of smoke began to fill the air, she gazed around the outside of the town, the smoke was coming from inside it. She blinked before she quickly ran in, and she saw the many dead bodies of Wookies. Not one body from a droid.

Shika was now having second thoughts about this, a whole town was whipped out, and not a single droid part was in sight. She slowly pulled her hood back to stare at the destroyed homes and people." Why couldn't I sense this?... It's like someone here is blocking my senses or something…" She whispered as she slowly strolled through the town. She then heard the sound of distant chattering, and it didn't sound like Wookie talk either. Shika quickly and silently began moving toward it, soon she saw an army of droids, and three of them were talking loudly. She quickly hid herself behind one of the buildings and peeked around the side to watch.

"Apparently, this was not their army." Said one of the droids." They were only women and children."

"Affirmative." Said another. Shika's eyes grew large before she looked back at the town; they killed only women and children, no men bodies where seen… Well, it wasn't like she could tell, to her, all Wookies look pretty much the same. She once more peeked around the side.

"This is ridiculous!" Snapped one of the droids, this one was more different than the rest, his armor was a silver-ish tan with the similar design of the human skeleton, and draped over him was a dark green cloak. Shika blinked at this different droid, she watched him grab one of the dead Wookies near him and throw it at the chattering group of droids. They all fell over to the weight of the body." Where is their real army? You told me there was a battle going on down here!" The droids all backed up from the furious one. He glared over at one of the droids with his yellow reptilian like eyes; he then grabbed that one and held it up to his face." Yet I see no war… All I see are stupid hairy APES!" He then threw that droid and growled viciously." How idiotic can these droids get? I wasted half my day helping you wipe women and children who didn't even attempt to put up a fight."

Shika stared in awe at the angered droid." That must be him…" She whispered.

"What do we do now, General?" One of the droids asked. The droid General sighed, his voice jumped a little making it seem like he was growling.

"Return to killing these creatures if you want I want nothing to do with this anymore. I'm leaving this worthless planet. If the Jedi asks where I went, tell her I returned to Geonosis." He responded before turning from the droids and walking away from them in a hunched over like manner. Shika narrowed her eyes at the droid General, not hearing what he had said, and she quickly ran over to another building, she was attempting to follow the General without being seen. She watched him leave the town and out into the jungle terrain. Shika looked over towards the droids, then back towards the General who was disappearing into the distance.

"I've got no other choice." She muttered. She then sprinted across the open field and into the jungle, not one droid saw her. She looked back at them and blinked." The General was right, how idiotic can they get?" She whispered before turning to face the same direction the General was heading. She narrowed her eyes once more and silently followed the General, hiding behind trees until she was a safe distance from him, then she would move to the next tree. She heard the General muttering about how idiotic the droids were and how they needed a better inelegance chip slammed into the side of their heads, at least so they were able to think for themselves.

This went on for a good ten minuets until Shika's foot snapped a stick while she walked. The General came to a complete stop; Shika gasped quietly and then hid herself behind another tree quickly and held perfectly still. The General turned around slowly, his gaze traveling around the area, his eyes narrowed.

"Hmm…" He hissed out as he slowly began making his way toward the tree, Shika closed her eyes tightly, a sweat drop dribbled down her cheek, it was too early for him to know she was here, she wanted to use a surprise attack so it would give her the upper advantage. The General looked down at the stick Shika had crushed; he bent down to it and saw Shika's foot print. He tilted his head before he stood back up, he then slowly backed up from the stick and then turned around to continue walking. Shika poked her head out a bit from behind the tree; the droid General was no longer visible.

"What the?" She whispered." He's gone." She took a step out from behind the tree, as she did so; she removed her light saber from her belt and held it firmly in her left hand. Something wasn't right here; the General couldn't have just disappeared, meaning he had gone into hiding somewhere in the area. But where? So many questions crossed her mind, she slowly moved one foot after the other her eyes shifted everywhere, hoping to at least spot a peace of his armor or his cloak. She then heard the soft humming sound of light sabers.

She was now frightened, she heard her enemy but couldn't see him. She then flicked the switch of her light saber up and a long purple beam descended from it. She held it in front of her with both hands; slowly she backed up, taking glances everywhere in a frantic panic. It wasn't like her to freak out like this, but in a dark steamy jungle with a General who whipped out countless Jedi in the past, who wouldn't be afraid?

Then branches up in the trees above her head rustled, she looked up and saw nothing. She then closed her eyes and lowered her head, she sighed deeply; attempting to clear her mind like master Yoda always told her." Fear leads to anger… Anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering…" She whispered.

She held in one position, allowing her other senses to take place of her eyes, she listened silently, what she heard was a light clinking sound coming from behind her along with the familiar humming sound from light sabers. She smirked and spun around and slammed her light saber down, it then clashed with two others. Shika opened her eyes to see the General standing there in a defense position, his eyes narrowed at her, in his hands he held two light sabers, one green and the other blue.

"Perhaps this planet has something worth while after all." The General hissed as he pressed his light sabers against Shika's, forcing her to step back a bit, she only grinned.

"Let's see if you are as great as all the Jedi claim." She replied as she jumped back from him. He then lunged toward her, swinging his light sabers and her, she blocked them both, she swung back and he blocked. Soon the two were attacking each other viciously, when he'd swing, she'd swing back, then he'd swing his extra one and she'd dodge and swing once more. The two were stuck in what seemed to be an endless duel; both of them seemed to be at equal balance.

"You have amazing saber skill, Jedi. I am shocked you have not attempted to use the Force in this battle." The General grunted as he swung one light saber at her waste and the other one at her head, she only jumped back once more and brought her light saber down at him, he blocked with both light sabers.

"You have amazing skill your self, General." Shika said as a response, a faint smirk spread across her face as the two began swinging once more. The General only let out a chuckle.

"You're skills are great, almost equal to my own." He said as he ducked from her attack and swung his saber at her, she blocked with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean almost equal? Our fighting techniques and skills are exactly the same." She snapped as she pressed her weight against her light saber, causing the General to lean back.

"That is where you are wrong, Jedi." The General's arms then grew out two extra arms; Shika gasped as those two arms reached down into his cloak and pulled out two more light sabers." For you see, you are human…" He then swung and cut Shika's waste, she screamed out in pain, her light saber flew from her hand as she jumped back and stumbled back onto the ground, she gripped her waste tightly. She looked back at the General who slowly approached her."… And I am not."

Shika scooted across the ground until her back pressed up against a tree, she was stuck. She held out her hand in attempt to force push the General, but his clawed feet only stuck into the ground, it didn't move him an inch. Then she saw her light saber a little ways away from her, she held out her hand to grab it, but the General's foot slammed down onto her hand, his claws gripping around her wrist tightly. She yelped out in pain.

She looked up at the General in fear, her eyes wide. He lifted his arms into the air, ready to strike, until a loud scratching noise was heard from below them. The two looked down at the ground and saw the earth shift a little. The General lifted his foot up from Shika's hand and backed up from her, his gaze not leaving the ground. Shika stayed in her same position, her gaze was kept lowered as well. Then a muffled growl echoed through out the jungle.

"…. What was that?" Shika asked. The General narrowed his eyes toward the ground.

"Something is down there…" He hissed. Shika looked up at the General, and then she looked over at her light saber, she once more held out her hand and it flew toward her, she grabbed it and shuffled to her feet and moved away from the tree, grunting to the pain that stung through her waste. The General ignored Shika's movements, he gently nudged the ground with his foot, the scratching paused, and then it started up again, this time it was more forceful. Shika once more turned her light saber on; she staggered back from the scratching.

The General looked up at Shika, she looked back at him." Brace your self Jedi; for I don't want this creature killing you, I want that pleasure instead…" He then lifted all four arms and struck down at the ground, leaving a small hole in the ground. Cold air began to rise up from it, and soon long slim hairy legs pushed through, attempting to break the creature free.

"You idiot! You're allowing the thing to come out?" She snapped. The General once more attacked the ground, this time creating a bigger hole. The General stared down at the creature.

"A large spider…" He muttered before the ground collapsed, the spider jumped up from the hole and screeched at the General. Shika gasped and backed up to the size of it, it was enormous. The General only laughed." This is what my victory was stopped for? A giant bug?" He then brought his light sabers down at its legs; it moved it quickly and slammed its other leg into the General which sent him flying into a tree.

Shika watched with wide open eyes, her jaw dropped open. The spider then crawled over to the General and began whacking him with its legs. The General growled in annoyance and swung his light saber again to defend the attack, but it only knocked the weapon from his hand. Shika backed up again, then turned to run, but she stopped, running wasn't why she was sent here, she had a mission to complete and she wanted to do it herself, not let some giant bug do it for her.

She turned towards the battle again, the General had two light sabers left, but his arms were tied down by webbing, the spider was above him, staring down at him hungrily, he only struggled to break free, but every time he got close to breaking free, the spider would web him down again. Shika then pressed another button on her light saber, this one made the second blade descend out; she ran at the spider and sliced its two back legs off. The spider staggered back before turning around to face Shika, it screeched at her angrily and smacked her into a tree as well.

Shika slowly got up and attempted to catch balance, but the spider knocked her again. She flew a bit before slamming into the ground and skidding across it, leaving a small ditch behind her, her light saber blades then returned into the hilt as she laid there on the ground. The spider staggered over and stood above her, she looked up at it, and then attempted to move her arm to use her light saber again, but her arm made a slight crack and she winced, her arm was broken.

The General pulled his arms out from the webbing, without the large beast on him now he could easily break free. He once more growled at the beast, then he charged at the spider and jumped up, slamming his clawed robotic feet into it's back. The spider screeched out in pain and backed up; it began spinning around, attempting to get the General off it back.

The General then slashed his light sabers at its head, it yelped out, he narrowed his eyes and then slammed the blades into its head. Shika watched as the spider staggered from side to side before it fell over. The General removed the blades from its head and jumped off the spider; he then sliced off all its legs, and then brought his light sabers down on its head. Shika whinced slightly once hearing the sickening sounds that came from the slice, and then she looked over at the General and the spider.

The beast was dead.

She slowly leaned forward; she placed her right hand onto her broken arm and grunted. The General gazed toward Shika, and then he slowly walked over to her. She looked up at him and blinked. He wasted no time for talking, he lifted both his arms to strike down at her; Shika's head flew back a bit, then she closed her eyes and looked away quickly. The General lowered his arms slowly, and then he shook his head.

Shika however was waiting for the attack, she waited… And waited… Nothing happened. She opened her eyes slowly to see the General was no longer there, his extra light sabers the spider had knocked from his hands were gone as well." What the… Why didn't he… Kill me? I'm weak and have no way of defending myself…" She whispered.

"You are lucky Jedi…" Came his voice which echoed around the area." I will spare you for now… Don't expect the same thing when we meet again…" Shika blinked as the voice faded, there were no more sounds. She removed her right hand from her arm and she grabbed her light saber from the ground, she slowly got to her feet. She gazed around the environment for a moment before she began limping away from the area with a puzzled look on her face and only one thought echoing through out her mind...

… Why did he spare her?


	3. They know more than you think

**Chapter Three: They know more than you think**

She grunted slightly, her left eye twitched in pain, she was in bad condition after the last fight with the General and the spider. Shika slowly limped out of the jungle and towards the once living Wookie village, only to find the droid army that once stood around it was decimated and the town up in flames. Her jaw opened slightly as she stared in shock at the burning town. Who could have done this? The Wookies couldn't have, they wouldn't burn their own village, and the droids wouldn't kill each other in the processes of burning down the village.

Then she remembered her ship.

"Oh no." She gasped as she looked towards the direction of it, she quickly began limping toward where she had landed, her waste was burning in pain and her arm throbbed, but she cared less for her pain, she wanted to see her ship, she wanted to see if it was still all in once peace. She finally reached the landing area only to find her ship in perfect condition, and to find a black hooded figure standing in the way, two light sabers in her hands. The hood covered the figures face down to her mouth, her lips covered in red lipstick. Black strands of hair were seen hanging out from the hood; red highlights were seen as well.

"Get away from my ship you!" Shika snapped as she wobbled to one side. The figure smiled faintly, she took a small step forward and Shika lifted her light saber with her right arm, she whinced slightly.

"Don't bother to fight me, Jedi." The figure said calmly." You're wounded and weak; it would be no fun in killing you if you were not at your full strength." Shika narrowed her eyes and growled slightly.

"I won't trust a Sith warrior." The figure tilted her head slightly.

"How would you know if I am a Sith warrior? For all you know I could just be a rouge Jedi. Or I may not even be a Jedi at all…" She replied simply. Shika kept in her same position, her eyes not leaving the figure.

"The Force is lifting off you, I can sense it, and it isn't a good sense either, it's evil and dark, full of hate, the same kind you find rising off the Sith." Shika explained as she switched her light saber on. The figure only laughed.

"Well, Jedi, you were trained well when it came to the Force, but I can tell you aren't wise when it comes to using it properly." The Sith warrior tossed her extra light saber into the air and then held her hand out, Shika's light saber then slipped out of her hands and right into the Sith warriors grasp. The other light saber fell toward the ground, but stopped in mid air next to the warrior. Shika stared in amazement.

The warrior looked at Shika's light saber, seeming to be studying it; she smiled faintly at the hilt." I remember this weapon." She said as she twirled it around in her hand." Double bladed light saber with two purple Force crystals, a rare crystal… But it was simple enough for me to find such a treasure." Shika raised an eyebrow as she watched the warrior float the light saber back to her; Shika grabbed it and stared at it." I'm surprised you still carry that weapon around with you. Normally, Jedi make they're own light sabers…"

Shika gazed up at the warrior, tilting her head slightly." Who are you?" she asked. The Sith warrior smiled back at the girl.

"When you are at full strength, we will fight… We will have the duel I so longed for... But for now, regain you're strength, for you battle has only just begun…" Then, the sith warrior took off running at high speed, she whipped into the jungle and was gone. Shika stared off where the warrior had run to, a confused look on her face.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." She then slowly made her way over to her ship, the R4 unit still inside." R4, did that person mess with anything?" She asked as she slowly got into the ship, the R4 whistled as a response. Shika sat herself down; the cockpit window began to close. She leaned back in her seat, holding her broken arm." She didn't do anything to the ship, weird… R4, set a course to Coruscant, you get to fly the ship this time." The R4 unit beeped wildly and the window closed shut, then the ship lifted off the ground and shot off into space.

* * *

His ship landed in a large hanger bay on Geonosis, the door hatch slowly fell down and hit the ground gently, the General came storming down the platform, pulling webbing off his dented armored arms. His own body guards followed behind him, holding tightly on electric staffs, ready to attack anything that would attempt to harm the General." I can't believe I let that woman live! It's like I wasn't even controlling my own thoughts." He growled.

"Let who live?" Came a dark voice. The General stopped and looked over at the entrance to another room, standing there was Count Dooku, his hands placed behind his back, his normal smug look on his face. The General backed up slightly before allowing his cloak to drape over his cybernetic body, covering the dents and marks from the spider attack.

"It's nothing…" He replied, attempting not to make eye contact with the Jedi. Dooku raised an eyebrow before slowly walking towards the General. The General stood tall." I came to report that your droids are idiotic, and that they only needed me and your little sith friend to only kill women and children. A complete waste of my time." He then walked past Dooku, attempting to make it to the door Dooku had come out of without answering anymore questions.

"General…" Dooku said calmly as he turned to stare at the General. The General stopped again, not turning to face Dooku." You didn't answer my question…" The General shook his head slightly. Knowing Dooku, he would most likely be displeased with him allowing a Jedi survive, he didn't like dealing with an angered old man, especially when he needed to repair his armor, it was pretty beat up. So he could only do one thing at a moment like this.

And that was to lie.

"It… Was one of the Wookies… A young woman I couldn't kill, I'm sure the droids took care of it." He replied. Dooku raised an eyebrow once more, confused to why he allowed a 'Wookie' to live." I couldn't bring myself to kill her, not in that condition. Perhaps I just lost my head for a moment." With that said, the General quickly shifted to the door, Dooku said nothing. The General glanced over his shoulder to see Dooku wandering away from him, shaking his head in confusion." I can't believe he went for it… That isn't like him to just allow something like that slide..." He muttered before quickly walking up to the door, it slid open and he went inside, once the door slid closed, Dooku smiled faintly.

"Everything seems to be going as planned." He said as he gazed over to a young man who was leaned up onto the wall near him, his arms folded a crossed his chest and his eyes closed. His hair was shortly cut and was a dark brown, it was slicked back a bit, some of his bangs dangled in his face. His outfit was pretty much like a commander's outfit with a long black cloak, and two light sabers were tided around his belt.

"He met my master's old apprentice and lied about letting her live, just as Lord Sidious for saw. All we need now is for you to give him the order of attempting to bring the Jedi girl into out hands." The young man snickered as he opened his eyes aquatic to look at Dooku." Her saber techniques are impressive, we add her to our small collection of sith and we will be un-stoppable." Dooku shook his head slightly.

"We cannot be un-stoppable until Master Yoda and Master Windu are dead. Don't let your head drift off to far into the clouds, Sasha, we've got a few more steps to take other than getting the girl on our side." Sasha raised an eye brow at Dooku before shrugging.

"Whatever, old man." He then pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the door the General walked in earlier. Dooku watched with an angered look.

"That boy…" He muttered.

* * *

Shika's Jedi Starfighter landed in the same hanger bay on Coruscant that it had taken off from many hours ago. The cockpit window lifted off and Shika got out carefully, attempting not to hurt herself anymore than she already was. A few helper droids ran over and began taking care of the ship, one helped R4 down from its wing and onto the floor it then quickly sped after Shika who limped through the hanger that was full of clone troopers getting on and off of ships.

"Shika! Thank goodness you're alright!" Obi-wan called out as he ran out from the crowd and right to her, and then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Shika made a tiny squeak and Obi-wan quickly pulled away." What was that?" He asked.

"Oh. It's nothing I just… Got a little bruised up. The General was a tough opponent." She replied as she gently rubbed her broken arm. Obi-wan tilted his head slightly before grabbing that arm, once more Shika yelped in pain." Don't DO that!" She snapped. Obi-wan raised an eyebrow at her.

"A little bruised up, huh?" Shika grinned as Obi-wan grabbed her right hand." Come on, we're going to the medical center." Shika's eyes grew semi large, ever since her last visit to the medical center, she had a somewhat large fear over that place. She had gotten a horrible sickness and she needed special medical treatment, and let's just say it wasn't the best treatment she's had.

Hours passed, Obi-wan waited in his seat outside a medical room, his Jedi robe lying on the seat beside him, he sighed as he gazed over at the door. Before long it slid open and Shika came storming out, her arm was fixed and her waste was bandaged, she came to a stop right before she left the area, she sent a glare at Obi-wan.

"I don't like you anymore." She snorted as Obi-wan laughed; he pushed himself onto his feet and slipped his robe on. Obi-wan set his arm around Shika's neck and gave her a slight nudge on the head; she smiled at him before letting out a chuckle. Then the two walked out of the Medical center and towards the Jedi Temple. Once the two reached the Temple, they were summoned right away to the Council Chamber, once more, Shika stood in the middle of the room while the small group of Jedi Masters all stared at her.

"So tell us, any weakness found in the General?" Asked Shaak Ti. Shika gazed around the room with a disappointed look.

"I am deeply sorry, but when I finally got the chance to fight him, we got a little side tracked… A giant bug came out from the ground beneath us and attacked. We fought him and then we-" Ki-Adi then slammed his fist onto the arm of his chair as he leaned forward, Shika looked over at him with a startled look.

"You mean to tell me you sided with that monster?" He snapped. Shika shook her head slightly.

"No, I only helped hi-"

"It's practically the same thing!" Ki-Adi snapped once more." You helped him defeat the monster, meaning you two were sided that whole battle! Where does your loyalty really lie, Miss Cloudrunner?" Shika's head jerked back a little; she was shocked that he judged her that easily. Yoda cleared his throat to speak.

"Judge her like that you mustn't, good reason she must have." Shika looked to Yoda and smiled before realizing… She didn't have a good reason, she could have just let him die right there and that would have been the end of him.

"So, lets hear your reason for saving the General." Windu spoke up. Shika looked over to Windu, and then to the rest of the council, she gulped.

"… There is no good reason," She replied." I saved him because I thought that if I let him die, then my whole trip would have been useless… So I saved him in order to continue fighting, but, I was injured from the fight with the beast and I couldn't defend myself from his attacks… And he spared my life." The council looked at one another in shock, Yoda, however, never left his eyes of Shika.

"And that is how you lived his attack?" Obi-wan asked." You saved him and he repaid you by sparing your life? That doesn't sound like the General Ki-Adi faced…" Ki-Adi nodded slightly, as did Aayla and Shaak Ti.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true," Shika explained." He said he wouldn't kill me there, and he then he was gone. Then I returned to my ship but there was this sith stan-"

"Sith?" Windu cut in. Shika looked to him and nodded.

"She burned down a Wookie village and destroyed all the droids that were with the General. Or so I'm guessing… She said she remembered my light saber and how she got the crystals, and then she said she would face me in some duel… Then she ran off." Yoda and Windu looked at each other with concern. Shika went to speak more before Yoda lifted his hand to stop her.

"Dismissed you are, young Cloudrunner." He said.

"But I-" Obi-wan shook his head at Shika; she only stared at the council before she bowed to them and walked out of the room, a confused look on her face. Obi-wan looked over to Windu and Yoda with a worried look.

"You don't think the Sith she spoke of was Riku, do you?" Aayla asked as she looked to Yoda and Windu as well. Windu sighed deeply.

"I believe it was; Riku and the other two Jedi did turn to the dark side. It would be no surprise if Riku returned to attempt to change her old Padawan as well." He answered.

"Truth if she finds out, crush she will be… Dark side she will turn…" Yoda added.

"Then we must continue to hide the truth from her," Spoke Obi-wan." I don't want to see Shika turn against us." Windu nodded in agreement.

"If that is the case, we must remove her from his Grievous following. She's bound to find the truth if she continues to follow him." Windu said. The council all nodded.

Shika wandered into her own small room deep within the Jedi Temple, it was nothing special. Just a bed, a window, a small bathroom, a dresser and several things to make her room more livable. The R4 unit rolled into the room after her, it parked itself at the end of her bed and whistled a bit. Shika slipped her robe off her shoulders and tossed it onto her bed; she did the same with her light saber and sat herself down beside her gear.

"I wonder why the council wanted me to leave right there and then, it isn't like them…" She muttered as she laid down on her bed, staring off into her room. The R4 beeped a bit." Maybe they wanted to discuss things only Jedi Masters can talk about?... I guess I'll get information on it later when Obi-wan fills me in… That's if I can get the truth out from him, sometimes its like talking to a brick wall when it comes to Master Kenobi." She smiled faintly as her eyes slowly closed." Obi-Wan the brick wall…" She whispered right before she drifted to sleep.


	4. Her rival, his attempt

**Chapter four: Her rival, his attempt**

"There. Your repairs are complete." Said a medic droid as it walked away from the General who was sitting on a seat set inside his privet room. It was a small dorm room, no bed, no window. Just a chair, a table, a desk with papers spread a crossed it, a small glass case with light sabers sealed inside, and of coarse a small rack, hanging off the rack was another cloak, one he hardly ever used.

He stared down at his armor which looked a tad better, but not by much, it still had small dents and marks. To him, the droids were useless; they couldn't do a decent repair even if their lives depended on it. With a soft grunt, the General pushed himself up from his seat; he slipped his green cloak off and tossed it onto the chair he got up from. He then wandered over to the second cloak, which was pure white, and grabbed that one; he flung it around him and hooked the two edges together. He then walked over to his green cloak and pulled the light sabers out from the pockets hidden within it; he then hung the sabers around his belt and hung the extra cloak.

The door to his room slid open.

The General spun around quickly to see the sith woman from Kashyyyk standing there, her hood pulled back. Her eyes were a silver color, her hair was tied up in a bun, and indeed it was black with red highlights. She had her hands rested on her hips and her eyes focused on the General. The expression on her face was angry. The sith warrior and the General always attempted to kill one another once they saw each other, they always tried to prove who was more supreme. But every time they got into a fight, someone would break them up.

The General shook his head as he walked towards his messy desk, he began to organize his papers, the sith warrior only watch.

"Ahhhh, if it isn't Commander Riku… I hope you found your stay on Kashyyyk comfortable." He said with a snicker. The woman growled lightly.

"You LEFT me there you imbecile, do you know how long it took for me to find a decent shuttle to get back here?" She snapped. The General gave a light shrug." Why didn't you wait for me, Grievous?" She snapped again. Grievous only laughed under his breathe.

"I enjoy watching you complain, it's entertaining."

"If you weren't the supreme commander of the droid armies I would slice you down into nothing but scrap metal."

"You think your saber skills surpass mine?" Grievous glared over his shoulder at Riku.

"I don't think, I KNOW my saber skills surpass yours, General. You may have been trained by Count Dooku in our Jedi arts, but remember, you are only a droid, us humanoids have Force abilities; we can kill anyone with the Force alone," Grievous turned his attention fully to the sith warrior, his eyes showed anger, his fists were clenched tightly." Oh that's right… You don't like being called a droid." Riku snickered.

"You are lucky you work for Dooku." He hissed as a reply.

"Oh, is that what is holding you back?" He had enough. Grievous lunged himself at Riku, causing her to slam into the wall behind her. Grievous slammed his hand around her neck and lifted her into the air.

"I'm going to kill you right here and now, Commander!" He snapped as he grabbed his light saber from his belt and switched it on, a blue beam descending from the hilt.

"Ooohhh, I'm shaking." Riku said sarcastically as she pulled a light saber from her belt and turned it on, a red beam descending from the hilt, she brought it down on Grievous' arm but he quickly withdrew it, letting Riku go from his grasp, allowing her to fall to the floor. She got to her feet and pulled out her second one, she switched it on as well, a red beam coming from that one.

"That's enough you two…" Yawned Sasha as he wandered into the room. The two looked at him and lowered they're sabers. Sasha looked to Grievous." Count Dooku says he wants to see you… He said it's important and he needs you down in the hanger bay immediately." Grievous sighed and switched his light saber off, he hooked it to his belt and walked towards the door of the room, and before he left he rammed his shoulder into Riku's causing her to swing to the side a little. She sneered at him as he walked out as her light sabers switched off.

Grievous wandered out into the hanger bay, droids were everywhere, fixing ships, gearing up, the whole place was busy, it seemed they were all getting ready to go somewhere. Grievous spotted Dooku by one of the Neimoidian shuttles, he was observing the droids as they worked. The General slowly lurked over, waiting for Dooku to notice him, and he did. Dooku turned his attention towards the droid General.

"Ah, General, I have been expecting you," He said calmly. Grievous stood a little un-easy; he didn't like it when Dooku talked like that, it made him seem like he watched every move he made." Seeing your appearance, I'd say your repairs when well." Grievous' head jerked back a little, he was somewhat surprised that he knew about the repairs." But let's get to the point shall we?" Dooku cleared his throat and turned his head towards the shuttle." General, you are going to be sent to the forest moon of Endor. There you will run into the Jedi girl you fought on Kashyyyk." Grievous' eyes grew large.

"My sincerest apologies, sir… I didn't mean to hide the truth from you." The General quickly said. Dooku let out a small chuckle.

"What's done is done, General," Dooku answered." Now, your mission. You are to gain the Jedi's trust by whatever means necessary. That girl is to become one of us, my master has foreseen it."

"Sir," Grievous spoke." I do not mean to question your orders, but why me? Should you not use your Jedi minions to do this?" Dooku looked over his shoulder at the General.

"She wouldn't listen to them, she knows a sith when she sees one, all she would do is attempt to kill them… You, on the other hand, are nothing but a General of an army. She would think lightly of you. Besides, she seems most interested in you, perhaps your skills with a light saber has triggered something in her." Grievous tilted his head slightly, seeming a little more interested now.

"The girl is interested in me for my skills?" Dooku nodded.

"She believes light sabers are the greatest weapon created, and those with great skill are the strongest in the whole universe. You surpassed her, General, and now she will do anything to face you in battle and defeat you. But… If you are able to gain her trust… Then she would join us, most likely wanting to serve under you, to learn the same saber techniques you used when you fought her."

"So, you want me to do whatever I can to get her to join us," Grievous muttered; Dooku turned to face the General." How will I find her?"

"Make your self known to the Clone Troops as you arrive towards your destination. Once reaching the moon you will wait, do not attack the troops. She will come to you," He answered." You are to take only a few droids with you, this operation is not a battle, but… Shall we say a negotiation? But do not expect her to join immediately; you must slowly break her without her knowing. You are to say her family was killed by the Jedi council; you are to tell her that the Council lies to her. Use whatever you can to slowly corrupt her mind." Grievous chuckled slightly.

"I will do it… But what of Riku? Surely she will be upset that she won't be able to fight her former apprentice." Dooku smiled.

"The young Jedi girl will kill Riku without even realizing it until it is too late. Once Riku is dead the Jedi will break there, you are then to make her realize her master was never dead from the start, the council and everyone she knew told her that her master was dead because they did not want to lose another Jedi to the truth." Grievous walked passed Dooku and towards the shuttle.

"I will waste no more time, I will go to the moon immediately and begin my mission." Dooku smiled before looking over his shoulder again.

"Oh, and General…" Grievous turned and looked back at Dooku." Make sure the girl does not die, protect her with your life, even if that means killing your own allies." Grievous nodded and boarded the ship, a few droids followed after him. Dooku watched as the shuttle lifted up from the hanger and took off into space, he then turned and saw Sasha walking up to him.

"And now, your mission." He said with a faint smile, Sasha came to a stop and listened." You are to attempt to kill a Jedi woman, do not stop until she is dead. She will be on the forest moon of Endor; you are to go in alone…" Sasha nodded and left towards another ship without question. Dooku smiled.

"It's only a matter of time now…"

* * *

Slowly her eyes opened to reveal a dim lit room; she yawned and pushed herself up into a sitting position. She rubbed the side of her face and brushed the messy bangs from her eyes, her room was half lit due to her closed blinds. She flung her legs off the side of her bed and pushed herself up onto her feet, the R4 unit was still off, meaning it was resting still.

Shika pressed a button beside her window and the blinds lifted up, she stared out into the busy city that was a lit up in an orange color from the rising sun set off into the distance of the city. The light shined off the windows, making it look like the city was made of crystal, she smiled faintly to the sight of it. She loved peaceful moments like this, made her relax a little, made her feel like there was no one pushing her to do things. Then her silence faded when a little beep was heard, she snapped her attention towards the R4 unit who slowly rolled out from his original area.

"Good morning Eleic." Shika said as the R4 beeped. She moved over towards her bed and grabbed the Jedi robe that was kicked down towards the end of it, she picked it up and her light saber rolled off it onto the floor, she looked down at it as she slipped her robe on.

"_Double bladed light saber with two purple Force crystals, a rare crystal… But it was simple enough for me to find such a treasure. I'm surprised you still carry that weapon around with you. Normally, Jedi make they're own light sabers…"_

Shika picked her weapon up and slowly sat down onto her bed, she stared at the hilt of it, she remembered when Riku gave her this weapon, it was originally Riku's first light saber, but she got used to using two separate ones. Shika had a green one just like every other padawan; she ended up breaking it when it got caught in a blast door. That was when Riku gave Shika the twin bladed saber, ever since that day, Shika never thought of creating her own, and she always tried to be as careful with the saber as well, she didn't want to lose the only thing she had of remembering her master.

She gripped the light saber tightly in both hands, she missed her master so much, even though Riku was a little rough on her, and would often yell at her for messing up, Shika still looked to her as master only trying to make the best out of someone. The only problem was, Riku wanted Shika to learn more about the Force, Shika wasn't all to interest; she wanted to become perfect at wielding a light saber. The things fascinated her, she was all the time asking people to spar with her, she was always reading up on new techniques and fighting styles, and she would spend hours and hours fighting practice droids.

Though in all of her training, studying, and all the time she spent in attempting to perfect her saber skills, she would still have a hard time defeating Obi-wan. He was always one step ahead of her, this often made her jealous, he always knew how to block whatever attack she threw at him, he would know what move she would use before she even preformed it, he always told her he'd watch the rhythm of her feet and arms, it always showed him which attack she was preparing for.

She smiled faintly at the saber, memories were something she treasured dearly, she remembered back when there was no war everything was just peaceful, just the way she liked it. She pulled a lose strand of hair behind her ear, the R4 unit whistled a bit. She glanced up at her droid and smiled at it.

"I'm okay, just remembering a few things…" She then stood up and hooked her light saber to her belt, then allowed her cloak to drape over it." You know, Eleic, you worry more than any other droid I know. You need to stop that, I'm perfectly fine, nothing is bugging me… Well, there is that sith warrior, and the General. But other than that I'm fine." The R4 made a deep grunt, followed by some beeps and whistles, Shika sighed and wandered over to her window, and she set her elbows on the window sill and rested her forehead on the glass." Just because I have a lot on my mind doesn't mean I'm going to snap and turn to the dark side that easy, sure master Yoda always say things like that… But that doesn't mean I'll turn… Does it?" She looked back at the R4 unit with a somewhat worried look, the R4 only beeped." No, no… It doesn't mean I'll turn. It just means I'm thinking about one too many things. I can clear my head if I head to the meditation room today…" She stood normally again and spun around, she cheerfully strolled to her bedroom door." Yeah, I'll have some breakfast at Dex's, and then I'll go to the meditation room after that!" Eleic beeped in a worried tone.

The bed room door slid open and Shika walked out, only to ram into Obi-wan. She stumbled back a bit and he only laughed.

"That's some hello." Obi-wan snickered as he rubbed his chin where Shika's head collided. Shika smiled and chuckled a bit as she rubbed her forehead.

"Sorry about that… Anyway, I'm headed to Dex's for something to eat, you want to come? I'm pretty sure he'd love to see you, being your old friends." Obi-wan's cheery look slowly faded before he rubbed the back of his neck, seeming to be searching for words.

"Shika… Master Yoda and master Windu want to speak with you." Shika folded her arms across her chest and sighed.

"I'm sick of going to the council ch-" Obi-wan pressed his index finger onto her mouth as a sign for her to stop. And she did.

"Not in the council chamber, in the meditation room. It's just master Yoda and master Windu this time," Obi-wan then removed his finger and Shika stared at him with a puzzled look." They're waiting for you at this very moment; you might want to get down there…" Shika nodded slightly before turning and slowly walking towards the meditation room, Obi-wan only watched.

As Shika slowly approached the door, she felt a little un-easy. Two of the strongest Jedi masters in the whole temple wanted to talk to her alone; she knew she must have done something wrong this time. She tried so hard to think back, she couldn't remember doing anything bad at least, from her point of view she couldn't remember doing anything wrong. Once she finally reached the door, she stood strait and brushed her hair slightly, she fixed her robe and took a step closer, the door slid open and inside was a small room, several seats where inside, sitting on seat was master Yoda, on the other was master Windu, the both looked toward her as she walked in. Shika bowed to the two Jedi and the door slid closed behind her.

"You wanted to see me?..." She asked.

"Young Cloudrunner, the council talked about your recent encounter with the droid General, and we've decided it's best for you not to follow him any longer." Windu answered. Shika's eyes grew a little large.

"What? But I didn't have enough time to find the weakness yesterday… Clearly you must understand that I need a little more time." She said her voice a tad full of shock.

"Dangerous, it is. Death, could have been your outcome." Yoda explained. Shika stood there for a moment, before letting out a small chuckle.

"Oh, okay, I see. You're upset because I saved him right? You think I'm going to turn evil? Well, so you know I don't have any plans of turning to the Trade federation's side." The two Jedi looked at each other before returning they're gaze at Shika.

"That is not why we are taking you off this mission. We're doing it for your own safety, the General is too dangerous, you almost didn't come back alive," Windu said." You are no longer going to follow him, and you are no longer to going attempt to find his weakness." Shika searched her thoughts for a moment, and then she slightly narrowed her eyes at them.

"You think I'm too weak and frail to find his weakness, you think I can't do it!" She snapped. Yoda shook his head before replying.

"The reason, that is not. Strong, you are. Stronger, the General is. Death, will be your fate. Follow him, you mustn't." Shika went to say more, but she stopped herself, the last thing she wanted was to start an argument with the Jedi. She only nodded her head with an upset look on her face.

"I understand… I am deeply sorry for ever doubting your wisdom…" She said before bowing." I shall take my leave." She then turned from the two and walked out of the room, as she placed one foot out the door, she heard a transmission from Commander Cody of the clone trooper army; she glanced over her shoulder to see a small holographic image of him. She quickly shifted out of the room and hid herself beside the door, placing one ear on the wall, she heard muffled voices coming from inside.

"Sir, we have just located a Neimoidian shuttle, it's headed toward one of the moons of Endor." Cody informed.

"Excellent. I want you to take a squad of clones and follow after them; do not attack until we are certain of what they are doing there." Windu ordered.

"Yes sir."

Shika heard no more, she lifted her ear from the wall and stared down at the floor in thought. What if the Droid General was on that ship? What if Cody's squad couldn't take him? She bit her bottom lip as she thought things over. Master Yoda and master Windu specifically told her she was not to follow the General, but something inside her told her to go to there, she wanted to see the General again, she wanted to fight him and she wanted to win. She glanced back at the meditation door and sighed, her master once said to her to trust her feelings. She looked back to the Meditation room door and sighed.

"I'm sorry… Master Yoda, master Windu." She whispered before she began running down the hall she came from originally. She ran to her room and the door slid open, inside was Eleic who was rolling around, acting like it was bored." Hey R4, want to go on a trip?" She asked with a smile, Eleic beeped and rolled at Shika, she patted the droids head backed up from the door, allowing the droid to roll out from the room." We're going to one of the moons on Endor. Doesn't that sound exciting?" The R4 grunted and Shika sighed." Let's just go." She muttered as she began walking towards the docking bay, the R4 unit followed behind her.


	5. The lies from the other side

**Chapter five: The lies from the other side**

Shika watched the Clone Troopers prepare to leave from behind a pile of crates; she had already gotten her R4 unit in her Jedi Starfighter, R4 was only awaiting her return so he could pilot the ship to the moon. She watched as the Clone Troopers packed up ammunition and weapons. They were moving rather quickly, as if they were eager to get off Coruscant. With a faint smirk, Shika tossed a tracking device onto the side of the ship and then backed up from the crates and silently moved to her Jedi Starfighter, Eleic beeped.

"Shh, we're not supposed to be following these guys, so keep it down." Shika whispered as she quickly hopped into the cockpit. Eleic then grunted quietly as the cockpit slowly began to close." I know, I shouldn't be going against the orders of master Yoda and master Windu, but I can't help it. I've got to fight the General; it's what my gut is telling me." The R4 unit beeped and Shika laughed." No, my gut can't really talk. It's just a saying, but droids wouldn't understand." Her attention was then turned to the Clone Troopers ship lifting up from the ground." Okay R4, lock onto my homing device." Eleic whistled and beeped and Shika smiled, then the Clone Troopers ship took off into space. Then Shika's Jedi Starfighter lifted into the air as well, and then it shot up into space after them.

As Eleic piloted the Starfighter through space, Shika sat there, making a small popping sound with her lips. Then, her stomach growled, she looked down at it and rubbed it." I should have eaten something before I left…" She muttered, she then looked down at a small window on her control panel, crimson words spread a crossed it and she smiled." I can stand a few more hours without food. Besides, it's a forest we're going to, right? So they should have fruit or some kind of eatable thing there. So don't worry about it." She looked up from the control panel to stare out the front of the cockpit; it seemed so quiet out here, with the war taking place a little ways behind her. But she knew it wouldn't last long, the war was already slowly spreading out towards this area of the galaxy, so it was only a matter of time before this area of space was covered in battle cursers and star ships blasting away at each other. The R4 unit beeped and words began spreading across the small window on the control panel. Shika looked down at it, and then looked out the front window again, floating there was a large planet, and the Clone Troopers ship was headed towards one of its moons." Perfect! We'll land a little ways away from them, okay?" Eleic whistled and the ship flew towards the moon.

Once it reached the moon, it landed in a small opening in a large forest; the landing gears slowly fell out from the ship and gently hit the ground, the cockpit opened and Shika climbed out. Eleic beeped and Shika looked back at it." Stay here and keep quiet… I don't want Cody to know we're here." She whispered. She turned back towards the forest and lifted up her hood, then she began walking deeper into it, she didn't hear blaster fire, yelling, or anything else you'd hear from a battle. All she heard was the sounds of creatures that lived in the forest. She didn't like it. It was way too peaceful. This was just like Kashyyyk, so she attempted to remain calm.

Then she heard a twig snap.

She pulled out her light saber and held it tightly, she stared at the area where the snap had come from, it had come from a near by bush, she took a step closer and then some kind of bird flew out from it. She blinked before letting out a sigh of relief.

"You're nervous." Came a voice. Shika spun around and looked up, there the General staring down at her while sitting hunched over on a branch up above her. She gasped and back up, her light saber switching on as she did so. The General chuckled.

"You!" Shika snapped." So you were on that shuttle!" The General slipped off the branch and landed on the ground, he then stood taller than Shika, looming over her a bit, just because he enjoyed watching her eyes grow in fear. She only took a step back.

"Don't fear me, Jedi. I'm not here to fight." Shika narrowed her eyes at him; she then got into a defensive stance.

"Yeah, right, like I haven't heard that one before." She growled. The General sighed, then took the light sabers from his belt and dropped them onto the ground, Shika watched in confusion. The General backed up from his fallen sabers." What… What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm here to talk," He answered." You see, Count Dooku has asked me to come talk to you… He says that it is time for you to learn the truth about your Council." Shika raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?..." She asked. The General slowly walked towards her, avoiding his light sabers. She only moved back, attempting not to allow him to get close.

"Your council has been lying to you, Jedi. They told you things and you believed them. Including the so called 'death' of your master." Shika's eyes grew large as he continued." You see, the Jedi Council has power over all Jedi on your side; slowly they lost their minds to where they only cared about that power. Some Jedi saw this and left the Jedi order to join the sith, knowing they wouldn't lose their heads in power… And your council didn't like that. So they made up stories on how the Dark side corrupts the mind, making Jedi like you easily follow their rules without question."

"How would you know this?" Shika asked.

"Count Dooku told me so…" He replied." He was once apart of the Jedi you serve under, until he learned the truth about the lies your council told him. He didn't want other Jedi to suffer as he did, so he began to show others the truth, the council then said he was a liar, and only wanted all the Jedi dead. Everyone believed the council, only a few followed Dooku." Shika's head jerked back a little in shock, was the council really lying to her? Was Count Dooku only trying to show others the truth? But why trust a droid who she only knew as the General who killed thousands of Jedi in his past time.

"Grievous…" She said, Grievous looked at her, he wasn't at all surprised she knew his name." If you are serving under Count Dooku, why did you slay all those Jedi?" She asked.

"It was necessary," He answered." You see, those Jedi were attempting to kill Dooku, so the truth would never escape. I tried to get them to understand and to see the truth, but they all attacked me. Saying I was a liar just as he was, so I defended myself and ended up killing them on… Accident."

"What of the Wookiees!" She snapped." You killed them all, and you almost killed me!" Grievous laughed.

"The Wookiees were attempting to kill us just because my army made a small camp on they're territory. And you? I thought you were there to kill me as well, so I was just going to kill you to get it over with." Shika narrowed her eyes at the General.

"Oh, that makes me feel so much safer." She growled. Grievous snickered lightly as he slowly lurked his way toward her.

"It wasn't till after I returned to Count Dooku that he said you were the one who was lied to the most. Saying your master was dead… And the council never spoke of your family, did they?" Shika watched the General carefully as he began to slowly circle around her." No. They never said anything about your family, and they never told you why the letters your family sent you stopped coming…"

"How would you know all this?" Shika snapped." You know nothing of my personal life, or my family!"

"But Count Dooku does…" Grievous Continued." He went to your family on Tatooine, to tell them the Council was lying to you… But when he arrived he was only able to see the Jedi known as Mace Windu slaying your family." Shika's eyes grew large, her mouth slightly dropped open.

"That's… Not true. Master Windu would never do such a thing." She said in a light whisper, her light saber returning into the hilt.

"Who told you this, hm?" Grievous asked." The Council no doubt. They have you wrapped around their fingers like a puppet." Shika slowly shook her head, attempting not to listen to him.

"It's not true… He wouldn't do that… He's a Jedi master, and Jedi masters don't slay anyone unless it was necessary." She said.

"Once more, you have listened to their lies… They've slain plenty of innocent lives without you knowing." Grievous explained." I should know, I've seen them, I tried to stop them, they only attacked me…" Shika looked at Grievous; he only looked back at her. He could tell she was slowly breaking, her eyes were full of confusion and sorrow, but he knew it was too early, she would continue to deny it.

"That can't be true; you're the one who's lying, General!" She snapped.

"Oh?" Grievous said, his voice somewhat shocked." Then explain this, girl." He then pointed to two scrapes on his mask; they looked much like scars running over his eye." That was given to me by Mace Windu when I attempted to stop him from murdering a young child. Is that proof enough?" Shika backed up from him, her eyes full of shock now.

"No… No that can't be…" She stuttered, not sure on what to say." It's impossible… Why would the council lie to me about something like that?..."

"I've already told you," Grievous explained as he slowly walked towards her again." They didn't want to lose another Jedi to the truth." Shika placed her hand onto her chest; it felt like her heart was being slowly ripped in two. For all these years, she had believe everything the Council told her, she didn't even bother to ask any questions about her family who stopped writing to her, she never asked how her master really died, or if she really did die. But if the council was lying to her, wouldn't that mean Obi-wan knew all of this as well? She slumped against a tree, her gaze lowered at the ground, her eyes full of shock and confusion.

"I don't believe this… It can't be true…" She whispered before glaring up at Grievous." How can I believe someone like you? I hardly know you; you have the reputation for killing Jedi, for all I know you could be using this to soften me up so you can kill me!" She snapped. Grievous shook his head slightly.

"If you cannot trust me, and you cannot trust the Council, who can you trust?" He asked.

"I… I don't know." She replied. Grievous chuckled lightly as he took a step closer to the Jedi, placing his face in front of her own.

"You know deep within you, you believe me. You try to hide it, but I can easily see right through you. You trust me, and you no longer trust the council." He said in a light whisper. Shika slightly sunk down.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here?" Came another voice. Grievous jerked around to see Sasha standing there with a displeased look on his face, his arms folded a crossed his chest." General Grievous is flirting with a Jedi girl. Never thought I'd see the day." He snickered. Grievous attempted not to yell at the boy, he only pretended to look surprised.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Shika shifted her gaze from the ground to the sith boy, she blinked at him.

"I'm here for the girl, what else?" Sasha replied as he pulled his light sabers from his belt." So just move aside and I'll get it over with." Grievous tilted his head as he stared in awe at the boy.

"What do you mean? This girl is-" Sasha spat to the side.

"That girl is Jedi slime that needs to be whipped out like the rest." Grievous' finger twitched slightly, the boy was ruining his plans already. Shika looked to Grievous and then to the boy.

"Sasha… Have you lost your mind?" Grievous asked, attempting to keep Shika's trust in him." This girl has only been lost in the Councils lies; I'm trying to get her to see the truth!" Sasha sighed, shaking his head lightly.

"That girl needs to die." He switched his light sabers on, red beams coming out from both of them. Shika's eyes grew large.

"A sith boy…" She whispered. Sasha then dashed at Shika, Grievous jumped out of the way and Shika did the same, she gripped her light saber tightly and switched it on just in time to block another attack from the boy. He slashed down at her leg but she moved it, she brought her saber down at him and he blocked with both sabers. He grinned as the sabers flickered, Shika only grunted as the boy pushed her back.

He began throwing out powerful and fast attacks at her; she kept blocking each one, this wasn't allowing her to fight back, and it was tiring her out quickly, his techniques were similar to Riku's style, forceful and powerful. His rhythm of movements was the same as Riku's as well. Shika watched as he pushed out one attack after another, she only was able to back up and block. The boy was powerful, but she saw one flaw in him, his legs, they would move forward when she moved back, other wise they stood in one spot. She took a step back and he moved forward, she then jabbed her own foot down behind his and pulled it forward, causing the boy to stagger back.

Shika then brought her saber down at him, he blocked once more." You're good." He said with a faint smile." But I'm better…" He then pushed her back, she staggered and almost fell over, and she once more blocked another attack. So he was just like Riku, he recovered just as she would; he fought like she did; only he was better. It seemed he made sure his style of attacks had no flaws; he knew how to recover from every trick attack Shika attempted to use.

Grievous narrowed his eyes at Sasha, he then picked up two light sabers and switched them on, and both of them were blue. He was to keep the girl alive, and just as Dooku had said, she was to be safe, and that meant even killing his own ally. He then charged at Sasha, slicing his arm off. Shika gasped and Sasha only yelled out in pain, almost falling over. He glared up at Grievous.

"What are you doing? I'm on your side!" He yelled right before Grievous brought his blade down, cutting him in half. Shika's jaw dropped open as she watched the two parts of the boy slump over onto the ground. Grievous switched his light sabers off and sighed. He then looked over at Shika who stood there, staring at the body in shock. She couldn't believe what he just did. She looked up at Grievous with fear struck eyes.

"Why did you do that? He said he was on your side…" She said.

"He was attempting to kill you. I had no other choice but to slay him." He answered. Shika couldn't believe it; did he just save her life? Or did he only do that so he could kill her now because she was exhausted? She watched as Grievous set his light sabers back onto his belt, she couldn't understand why he did that. He turned and stared at Shika who only stared back at him.

"Why… Why did you save me?" She asked. Grievous shook his head, seeming to be annoyed. But then he saw it, he saw that she had gained a little more trust in him now.

"Because I felt I had to, do I need any other reason?" He replied as he slowly walked over, stopping a little ways away from her. Shika stared at him in awe.

"Do you mean to tell me the Trade Federation isn't evil, but people with too much power are?" She asked. Grievous nodded his head slightly." But that boy-"

"The boy was too over come by his own power," Grievous cut in." He lost control of it. It happens to all of us, lost in the power of control… Much like your Jedi council…" Before Shika could say a word, Grievous' head quickly jerked over to the sounds of rustling in the bushes. His eyes shifted towards Shika and she blinked at him." We shall meet again, Jedi." He said before quickly dashing into the trees. Shika looked at the bushes, she then pulled out her light saber, and she slowly advanced towards it and slowly peeked in to see a Clone Trooper wrestling to get his DC-15A rifle out of the bushes.

"What are you doing there, Trooper?" Shika asked. The Trooper looked up at her, his arm tangled in the bush.

"Uh. I am attempting to save you from the General, Ma'am." He said in a stutter. Shika smiled and hooked the light saber to her belt and helped him un-tangle himself, then she helped him onto his feet. He dusted his shoulder off before he faced her." Thank… Thank you, s… Sir, I mean, uh, ma'am." Shika chuckled.

"You're welcome… Um…."

"Uh. Oh, I'm 1659 ma'am." He answered.

"16…59… Could I just call you Daniel?" She asked in sort of a chuckle. He shrugged as a reply, and then she smiled." Okay, Daniel. Why where you attempting to save me from the General? He wasn't attempting to harm me, he acutally saved my life."

"Orders came in from Jedi master Windu that we were to take the General and his army out, ma'am." Shika rubbed the back of her neck in thought; the Council seemed more protective now, they didn't waste any time to figure out why the General was on the moon in the first place. Perhaps they were hiding something from her? From all the young Jedi? All of this just confused her more.

"… Are you alright, ma'am?" Daniel asked. Shika snapped up and looked at him.

"Oh, I'm fine… Listen, Daniel, could you do me a big favor?"

"Anything! I mean!... Um. Yes… Err, sure." Shika giggled before clearing her throat.

"Would you mind not telling anyone I was here? Just keep it a secret between me and you?" Daniel nodded.

"Sure thing, ma'am." Shika smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks a bunch!" She then turned from the Trooper and took off running towards the area where she landed. Daniel watched before he shook his head, he then wandered back into the bush he had hid himself in. Little did Shika know, the Clone Trooper had listened the whole time, from the very moment she arrived in the area. He was originally passing by, but Shika had showed up and he hid himself, and he accidentally snapped a twig when he set his knee down, luckily a nest was in the very bush and he managed to scare the mother out. He took one last glance at the area before he continued walking back towards his squad.

Shika arrived at her Starfighter and climbed into the cockpit without answering R4's beeps and whistles." Let's head back to Coruscant, Eleic… I need something to eat and a long time to think." Eleic gave a worried beep before the cockpit window closed; it then lifted up into the air and shot off into space. Shika watched the planet slowly fade as they flew farther from it. Once Endor was out of sight she turned around to face the controls, she sighed deeply. She had never been so confused in her life, but was it true? Where the people she sided with really the enemy? She would talk to Obi-wan about it, but he'd be most upset about her disobeying Yoda and Windu, he was always a law follower, he never argued with the council or anything, he just followed orders like the Clones themselves.

She leaned back in her seat and laid her head back. Who was she to trust? If Riku was still alive she would tell her what she needed to do. Then she remembered what the General said, could that mean her master was alive? She had so many questions she wanted to ask Grievous. And so she only looked forward to one thing and that…

… Was to see Grievous again…


	6. A little bit of information

**Writers note:**

Hey all! I'm back with two new chapters!Hoorray!I'm really sorry for the long wait, been role playing a lot lately, not to mention my friends and family have been attacking me. Summer ish fun no doubt.

Well, like the past 29537432875438 chapters, no beta-reader. I keep freakin' bugging him, but he's just so lazzzyyyy and booked up with worrrrkkk. And I don't really know any bigger Star Wars nerd than him. So... The chapters may seem a tad funky, but dun blame me, blame him! xDDD

Naw, I'm kidding, he's a busy guy.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter six: A little bit of information**

"Is that all?" Asked a droid waitress.

Shika nodded her head with a smile and the droid rolled off to the kitchen, Shika's gaze then slowly fell to her table as she sighed. She had just returned to Coruscant moments ago, she landed her fighter on a landing pad near Dexter's kitchen, which was the area she currently was. She folded her arms and set them on the table as she slowly shifted her gaze to the window she sat next to, she stared at the bustling city with a blank expression; the thought of the Jedi Council lying to her still echoed around in her mind, she didn't know what else to think about. With a long drawn out side she returned her gaze back to the table. What was she supposed to do now? Wait until another Grievous sighting and go after him to get more information? Or go ask the Jedi Council themselves if they are truly lying to her?

Then her head snapped up.

The Jedi archives! The archives would have everything about Riku stashed there! If she was just able to get one shed of proof that Riku wasn't dead, then that would be proof enough that the Council was lying to her. _But it will have to wait_, she thought as she watched the droid waitress place a plate of food before her. Shika thanked the waitress and began eating her breakfast with a pleased smile on her face. The food was great, as usual. Dexter was an awesome cook, each time she'd come here she it was never a disappointment for her.

After her small feast, Shika returned to her Jedi Starfighter and climbed in, she then allowed Eleic to pilot it back to the hanger bay near the Jedi Temple. Once arriving, Shika jumped out of the cockpit and droids ran over, helping Eleic out of the wing of the ship. Shika first fixed herself, to make it look like she just went for breakfast, then she began walking, Eleic rolling behind her. She then came to a halt once seeing the Clone Troopers ship already docked, troopers were buzzing about it, loading it up again. Shika looked over and saw Windu and Obi-wan speaking to Commander Cody. She then felt nervous, what if Cody knew? What would Obi-wan do? And more importantly, what would Master Windu do? She swallowed hard and slowly backed up, only to back up into something. Shika spun around in shock to see a Clone Trooper was the thing she bumped into.

"Ma'am!" He said loudly, Shika quickly pressed her hands onto the area of his helmet where his mouth would be.

"Shhh!... Are you Daniel?" She whispered. The trooper nodded." Good. You didn't tell Cody about me being on the Endor moon did you?" The trooper shook his head as a reply. Shika removed her hands and sighed in relief before looking over at the group a little ways down the hanger, they didn't seem to notice her. She grabbed Daniel and dragged him behind a larger ship." Thank goodness they didn't hear you…" Daniel then removed his helmet so he could scratch at his chin for a moment.

"Sorry about yelling, ma'am. I just thought… I was surprised to bump into you. I thought I was never going to see you again." He said as he placed his helmet under his arm. Shika stared at him with an odd look, as if she didn't understand." Not… Because you're a girl or anything, it's just I… Figured we could become friends and go… Kill stuff together." His voice was jumpy and a bit shaken; Shika chuckled to that as she patting him on the arm.

"You're a funny trooper, you know that? You act so different from the rest, yet you still act the same, it's weird." Daniel smiled a bit, and then he shook his head.

"Right. Um. I don't want to hold you up or anything," He stuttered as he backed up from her." I'll just be on my way! Heh." He attempted to let out a chuckle but it ended up coming out as a faint gurgle sound. Shika watched, trying not to laugh at him. He continued to back up until backing up into some empty boxes, they all fell over onto the hanger bay floor, he spun around and looked at the mess, and then he looked back to Shika." Heh. Empty boxes." He pushed them aside with his leg and turned to Shika again, he gave her a slight wave before turning his back to her, muttering something about being a total moron and how she was a Jedi.

Shika smiled as she placed her arms in her cloak sleeves, Daniel was a strange trooper alright, he seemed clumsy and nervous, and she also sensed a great deal of emotions running through him. She grinned and wandered out from behind the ship; she noticed that Obi-wan and Windu were gone, along with the other troopers that were in the hanger bay. She shook her head and began walking again; Eleic was following right behind her.

She walked up the stairs to the Jedi Temple doors, her gaze lowered to the ground, Jedi walked passed her, padawans and masters, younglings and knights. Eleic was lagging behind; he was having a difficult time attempting to climb the stairs. Once reaching the top of the stair case she quickly shifted towards the entrance, she pressed the doors open and wandered in side, with Eleic right behind her, hoping she would get to her room before anyone noticed her. She got a little ways into the tower before Obi-wan called out to her.

"Shika!"

She closed her eyes and bit her lip before turning around with a warm smile." Hello Obi-wan." She replied as she watched the Jedi jog over to her. Eleic just rolled passed the two as it headed for Shika's room.

"I've been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been?" He asked as he brushed the hair out of his eyes as he took small breathes. Shika took quick glances around the area, trying not to make eye contact with Obi-wan.

"Well… After master Yoda and master Windu told me I shouldn't follow the General anymore… I went to Dexter's for breakfast." She replied. Obi-wan gave her a confused look.

"I went there and he said you hadn't dropped by." Shika's head jerked to Obi-wan.

"Uh. You didn't let me finish!" Obi-wan waited." I went for a curse around Coruscant before that, you know, to clear my head and all that." She gave out a flat chuckle. Obi-wan stared.

"Shika… I'm sensing a great deal of confusion going on inside you… Did something happen to you while you were… Out on your curse?" He asked. Shika stared back at him, his question sounded a little forceful, as if he wanted her to tell him something, but yet he didn't know what he wanted her to say. With a deep breathe Shika answered.

"Obi-wan, you and I are close friends right?" Obi-wan nodded." And you're on the Jedi Council?" Obi-wan folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Shika, you already know the answers to these questions." Shika coughed slightly.

"Well… If the Jedi Council was hiding something, hypothetically, and they were hiding that something to protect the Jedi, for a better view, let's say me. Would you, a long time friend of mine, tell me whatever they were hiding if it had to do with me?" Shika watched Obi-wan's eyebrows narrow slightly, as if he were trying to come up with a reply to her question. Shika waited patiently before quickly saying." You know what, never mind, it was a stupid question!" She then turned from Obi-wan and quickly shifted down the hall. Obi-wan went to ask her to stop before he paused; he sighed deeply and watched Shika leave.

Shika walked right up to her bedroom door, it slid open and she stood in the doorway, Eleic looked over at her and beeped, she only backed up from the door, allowing it to slide close. She turned from the door and began walking down the hall again; she remembered what she was originally doing in the first place. As she descended through the long halls she came to a much larger door, as she approached it the door slid open and she wandered in side.

She was in the library.

She shifted across the room, past younglings and Jedi, past the librarian, she quickly moved towards the computers. Once arriving, she sat herself down in one of the chairs and began typing furiously, windows popped up after another; this went on for about two hours before she finally stumbled upon Riku's data file. She then entered the file and began reading it out loud to herself.

"Name, Riku Saraiha. Age, 122. Rank, Jedi Knight. Race, Psyricoe… Padawans, Latin Sunrider, Namui Kri'tak, Shika Cloudrunner." She looked through the information on her former master. Apparently a Psyricoe was a human with mind using capabilities, the race was rare to come by because of they're near extinction during a battle held on their home world, they could age up to 490 years old before dying of old age, maybe even longer if they attempted to stay alive.

It was odd though, Riku never mentioned her own race, nor did she bother to tell Shika about her past padawans, it was like she got her padawans to Jedi Knight and went to find a new apprentice, as if she didn't care for them. She stared at the screen as she began to read out loud again." Riku had disappeared many months after her newest apprentice Shika Cloudrunner had achieved the rank of a Jedi Knight. The Council had said that Riku had gone to Dagobah in search of the two missing Jedi, Latin Sunrider and Namui Kri'tak... After not returning for several months, the Jedi assumed she suffered the same fate as her former padawans." She leaned back in her seat, her former padawans where the Jedi that had gone missing? Is that why Riku went to Dagobah?

She remembered that the two Jedi were sent to Dagobah for research, no one knew what really happened to the two Jedi when they did not return, and the Council did not want to put any Jedi in danger if the two Jedi were killed. But the Council never explained the disappearance of Riku as clear as they did for Latin and Namui, it was like she just vanished into thin air, and the Council didn't even do anything about it. _Come to think of it_, she thought, _Riku disappeared about a few days after Dooku left the Jedi order. So could Grievous be telling the truth? Was all the stuff he told me really true?_

She let out a soft sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair, causing her bangs to be pulled back into her hair. Things were starting to make a little more sense, but there were still many things she didn't understand. If Riku really did go with Dooku, why did the Council lie to her about it? Was it really because they didn't want to lose another Jedi? Or was it simply because they thought she couldn't handle the pressure if she had to come face-to-face with her master? Mainly the girl was torn to ways, she didn't know if she should trust the people she's followed since her arrival at the Jedi Temple, or if she should trust some Jedi killing cyborg that she's only acquainted with.

She pushed herself up from her seat and closed out her files, and then she began wondering towards the library doors again. She was planning to go meditate on this whole matter, but wouldn't Master Yoda be in the meditation room? He was always in there, and he would certainly sense her confusion and start asking her questions, so where was she to go? She hated meditating in her room, being Eleic was always in there, beeping and whistling, and he never liked leaving her room unless he really needed to. Maybe the training room? If it was empty she could meditate in there, it was often quiet when there wasn't Jedi busting and cutting things up in it.

She left the library and entered the halls again, she wandered down countless halls until arriving at a good sized door, it slid open and inside was a large room, racks on either side of the walls held practice droids, a large window was set on the other side of the room, and this big open area was empty, not a humanoid soul in sight. Her lip curled back into a faint smile as she walked towards the window, she sat down on her legs a little ways away from the half opened window. She folded her hands onto her lap and closed her eyes, she took a deep breathe and slowly let it back out.

Her meditation began.

She sat there for hours, thinking loads of things over, not just the Grievous matter, but her family concerned her mind as well, as did the Jedi Council, and Obi-wan finding out about her last meeting with the General. Anakin and his strange recent meetings with Padme; and for some strange reason, Daniel occupied her mind. The problem was she couldn't keep her mind focused on one things; it was multiple things she thought of all at once, it was enough to give her a headache.

Her eyes shot open once hearing a faint tapping sound coming from the window, she stared in awe at it before getting to her feet and slowly walking over. What kind of lunatic would tap on a window this high up? She pressed a button next to the window and the blinds lifted up, floating there was a small ball shaped droid, it was tapping against the glass at Shika, as if it wanted to get in. She pressed another button and the window lifted up, the droid flew in and buzzed around the room. Then it flew at Shika, a small hatch opened and a hologram pad slowly poked out.

"A messenger droid…" She muttered as she grabbed the pad from the droid." Thank you." The droid made a small beep before it flew out of the window. Shika pressed both buttons and the window closed and the blinds fell over it. As that happened Shika walked away from the window, she was observing the small pad, she then pressed a button on it and a blue hologram of a cloaked woman appeared on it.

"Greetings, Shika, I am Darth Shebika. You know me as the sith warrior on Kashyyyk, But let us get to the point, shall we?" Shika tilted her head as she listened." This letter is an invitation for another meeting, just you an me, no Jedi, no Sith. You are to tell no one of this meeting or this letter, it is just a matter I must settle with you and you alone. Of course, General Grievous will be attending, seeing as though you still have many things to ask him. The meeting will take place on Kamino when the suns on Coruscant have set; I hope to see you there." The image then faded. She stared at the small round hologram pad for a moment until her head snapped up; two young padawans had just entered the room, chatting away until noticing Shika.

"Uh. We weren't disturbing anything, were we?" Asked the young padawan girl. Shika smiled and shook her head.

"No. Not at all, I was just leaving." Before the padawans had a chance to ask why she was in the room, she had already left.

She quickly ran down the halls towards her room, she had to move quickly if she was to be ready for this _meeting_. And it was on Kamino? Why in the world would they pick Kamino? That question would have to wait. She ran into her room and right to her window, she stared out it for a moment. The suns were just three hours from setting. _Good_, she though, _this will give me enough time to regain a little more energy_. She then sat down on her bed and waited, her R4 unit watched her from his spot at the end of her bed.


	7. Hate leads to suffering

**Chapter seven: Hate leads to suffering**

Slowly the landing gears fell out from her Jedi Starfighter onto a large landing pad outside the cloning facility on Kamino. Shika pulled the hood of her cloak over her head before opening the cockpit. It was raining like crazy, thunder roared across the sky and lightning flashed, lighting up the area for a brief moment. She climbed out of her Starfighter and closed the cockpit. Eleic beeped as rain dribbled down it's robotic round head. Shika turned to the facility; it was a large white building. _Hard to believe the Republic's whole army started here_, she thought.

The long hours she waited on Coruscant had finally passed and the sun had already set. Shika was able to sneak out of the temple with Eleic without making a sound or being seen by Obi-wan. When they arrived at their fighter, they got packed up and left quickly, the guards in the hanger bay hadn't even asked where she was going, they just allowed her to leave like it was no big deal.

She slowly began walking towards the building, where was she supposed to go? The so called _invitation_ didn't tell her the exact location this meeting was going to take place; it was just supposed to happen on Kamino. That's all it really said. As she approached the doors she heard a light clunk sound come from behind her, she looked over her shoulder to see the sith woman standing behind her with a tiny smile on her face.

"Glad you could make it." She said. Shika turned to face the woman fully.

"What was the point of me coming here, Shebika?" Shika answered forcefully. Shebika chuckled lightly before pulling back her hood.

"I told you once before that we would duel, don't you remember?" Shika nodded slowly." This, my girl, is why I called you here. You are going to be put to the test; I want to see how well I have trained you." As the woman drew her light sabers, Shika stared in confusion.

"Trained me?" She asked." But you-" Before she could even finish her sentence, Shebika ignited her light sabers and sliced at her. Shika jumped over the woman's head quickly, she pulled out her light saber and ignited both sides before she landed safely on the ground. She spun to face Shebika quick enough to block a second attack. Their light sabers made crackling sounds as Shebika pressed forward, making Shika step back, which was a mistake, she slipped after her foot pressed into a puddle and fell onto the ground, Shebika laughed and brought her sabers down at her, Shika quickly rolled out of the way and back up onto her feet. She panted lightly. _That was too close for comfort_, she thought. Not only was she using her sabers, but she's using the element of the area to fight as well.

Shebika darted at Shika and began throwing out a vicious chain of attacks, one right after another, this was only allowing Shika to block, and she couldn't attack the woman because her attacks were hard and fast.

"What's the matter, girl, can't handle it?" Shebika snickered. Shika grew somewhat angry but kept it under control. She wasn't worried about fighting back; she was busy scanning her movements for one simple flaw that she could easily use as a counter attack. She saw none. Now she was worried.

Shika jumped back from Shebika and stumbled slightly to the wet ground. If it was one thing that was messing her fighting up, it was her cloak, so she pulled her arms out of the sleeves and allowed it to fall onto the ground. Shebika smiled and did the same. This time, Shika charged at the woman, giving Shebika her own dish out of powerful, yet slow, attacks. The two moved across the landing pad, flipping and twirling, force pushing and pulling, slugging and kicking. The two were giving it all they had, from the smallest attacks to the strongest. And watching all of this from on top of the cloning facility was General Grievous. He was pacing back and forth, his eyes traveled along with the purple and red flashes that danced around in the darkness below.

He was somewhat interested in the outcome of this battle, sure he hated both women, but he enjoyed watching saber duels, not because they were interesting, but because he liked watching two Jedi struggle for survival. He could care less who wins and who loses, just as long as one dies, he'd be happy, heck, he'd be delighted if both were to die. Then again; Dooku wouldn't be happy if the younger girl was to die, after all, she _is_ supposed to join up with the Separatists. And Grievous hated dealing with an angered Dooku, because he knew that he couldn't beat Dooku if he were to attack, after all, he was the man who trained him.

Grievous continued to watch the saber duel, but it was getting harder and harder to see the flashing lights, they were slowly scooting away from the building, and the rain was blinding his vision. Grievous clenched his fists before walking down the side of the building, his sharp clawed feet allowed him to stick onto the building, keeping him safe from falling. Once he reached the landing pad he slowly began walking towards the faint humming and crackling sounds of the sabers, they seemed to have gotten faster, meaning the battle had finally gotten good. He then quickly lurked towards the fight until he could see the battle fully; Shika and Shebika were going all out on each other.

Shika jumped to the side, dodging an attack from Shebika, she then twirled around and swung her saber down at Shebika's waste, she only blocked the attack with both sabers. Shika growled and attempted to pull the same attack with the other edge of her saber, Shebika went to block that attack but Shika quickly attacked her with the other edge, cutting a bit of Shebika's skin on her ribcage. She let out a soft yelp before blocking another attack from Shika. Once more the two began twirling about while swinging their sabers violently at each other. Obviously Shika was sick of trying to figure things out while during a battle, she was actually fighting like Riku would, just go all out with attacks and not use strategy and smuggler tricks to win. Shebika was doing the same. However, the two were so focused on the battle they didn't even notice they were close to the edge of the landing pad. Grievous didn't even bother to tell them.

Flashing, crackling, humming and grunting. The two continued to push one over the limit, burn marks and cuts were seen placed in various areas of their bodies, bruises from punches and kicks where seen mixed in, even some of their wounds were bleeding. Shika blocked an attack to the leg, and then brought her saber at Shebika's head. The woman just held both sabers in a scissor like form to block the attack. Shika then began to attack at Shebika's head over and over, causing Shebika to back up in the same defensive stance. Grievous tilted his head slightly at Shika, he saw she was attempting to push Shebika off the edge, now this was interesting, the girl was somewhat cheating. Shika continued to do the same attack, right till Shebika's foot was right at the edge; then Shika brought the saber down even harder, causing Shebika to slip.

She gasped as she fell back and slid down the side of the landing pad, she then jabbed both her sabers into the edge and flipped over onto her stomach and she held in that position. Shika then slid down after the woman. Grievous was amazed for once, the Jedi girl actually wanted to finish the job. He lingered over and stood at the edge, he watched the two struggle to stay on the side of the landing pad, and kick and slug each other at the same time. Their sabers were only used to keep them hooked into the edge. Grievous knew that wouldn't last long, the sabers were slowly burning down the metal; the two girls were slowly melting towards a long fall of death. Shebika saw this as well; she then rammed her elbow into Shika's cheek, causing her to sway off to the side a bit. Shebika then pulled out one saber and jabbed it into the side again, only a little higher than the last spot, she did the same to her second saber, she was slowly climbing back up.

Shika growled before sticking her feet into the holes Shebika's saber's left, she grabbed another hole and pulled her saber out from the wall, and then she began climbing by putting her hands and feet into the holes Shebika left behind. Grievous backed up once Shebika reached the top; she spun around in time to block an aerial attack from Shika, who had just used Force jump to get up onto the landing pad again. The two once more began swinging their light sabers at each other, only a little slower; the two were getting worn out. Shebika twirled and swung down at Shika's feet, she jumped and landed on the ground, then Shebika kicked her in the gut, Shika stumbled back and held her gut. Shebika dropped one of her sabers, and then grabbed the braid of her hair, which had flung over Shika's shoulder, and pulled it, causing her to stumble toward Shebika. She then brought her knee into Shika's chin, blood shot out from Shika's mouth as her teeth slammed together. Then Shebika brought her elbow down at her back, Shika then fell over onto the ground in pain.

Shika struggled to get back onto her feet, but Shebika kicked her in the side, the Jedi girl rolled a crossed the landing pad, her light saber slipped out from her hand and switched off. Shebika then stormed over and kicked her again, harder and more forceful, causing Shika to somewhat fly across the landing pad, before crashing into the ground and rolling across it. She then rolled onto her stomach, groaning in pain as she attempted to get at least onto her knees. But no, Shebika slammed her foot down on Shika's back. Shika let out a light squeak of pain. Shebika then stood above Shika; she slammed her feet down on Shika's back, she was now standing on top her. She looked over at her extra saber that she had dropped earlier, she held her hand out to it and it flew to her. Once she had hold of it, she ignited it quickly and set both blades beside Shika's neck in the same scissor fashion.

"I can see I failed at training you as well," Shebika said between breathes." I thought you would have been different, but you were just like my first two padawans." Shika only coughed, she felt the warm heat rising off the sabers beside her neck. Her eyes weakly rolled over to her light saber, if she could only get her weapon, she could keep fighting." I cannot believe I failed with another… Perhaps I was never meant to train Jedi or sith." As Shebika continued to speak on how she failed and how weak Shika was, she failed to notice Shika's light saber slowly rolling towards them.

Grievous watched the saber roll across the ground, and then his eyes traveled to Shika. Did the girl ever quit? It was like she wanted to keep going, even though she almost had no strength to keep fighting. Once the saber was in Shika's hand she then ignited the back end of it and then brought it at Shebika's foot, she yelped out in pain as she stumbled off Shika, Shika also screamed out in pain, for her neck was lightly cut from when Shebika removed her sabers. Shebika growled before attempting to strike at Shika, Shika only flipped her saber around so the end was facing forward and she rammed the saber into Shebika's stomach. They sat in the very pose for a few milliseconds before Shika switched her saber off, Shebika slumped over onto the ground. Her two sabers flicked off. Shika whipped the blood from her mouth as she sat there on her legs, staring down at the fallen sith warrior.

"But how?" Shebika asked. Shika coughed as she held her stomach.

"My master always told me the battle was never over until your enemy was defeated," Shika answered." While you stood there weeping, I cut your ankle, causing you to fall off me, and because you were blinded by anger, you failed to see my jabbing attack. A little trick I learned from my master as well." Shebika smiled faintly.

"Then I have taught you well, my old apprentice." She said out in a cough.

"Why do you keep calling me that? I was never your apprentice to begin with." Shika snapped.

"Oh, but you were, Shika." Shebika said weakly. Shika's eyes grew somewhat large.

"… Riku?" Shebika nodded slowly." Master Riku… You're alive! But the council said you were dead!"

"Is that what the Council told you?" Riku asked before letting out a soft chuckle." The Council lied to you then. I never died…" Shika slowly and weakly crawled over to Riku; she cradled the dying woman up in her arms.

"Master… What really happened?" She asked. Riku sighed before coughing again.

"My old apprentice, Latin Sunrider … I sent him to Dagobah, I told him to wait for me there, and to be ready," Riku replied." He did as I told him. Days after I sent him I went to Dagobah myself, I wanted to see if my training had really made him stronger. For you see, my race… It was a tradition to fight your apprentice in a duel of strength. If the apprentice won, the master would then be killed by its apprentice, if the apprentice lost, they would be killed… I was raised that way, and even as a Jedi I continued to do the tradition, I did not want to dishonor my family… Or dishonor my slowly dying race. And so I faced Latin and destroyed him, the same goes for Namui Kri'tak. She suffered the same fate… They did not fight back because I became a _second mother_ to them, so they allowed themselves to lose…"

"That's why you never allowed me to get close to you… You didn't want me to lose." Shika muttered lightly. Riku nodded.

"The Council was angry with me for my tradition, and so they punished me for it, they removed me from the Jedi Council, they told me I was to never do anything like that again… When you joined the Jedi, I knew you were different from my other padawans, so I accepted to train you. When you became a Jedi Knight, I saw Dooku had left the Jedi order, I followed after him… I wanted to join him so I could face you in a duel and you would have no choice but to defeat me, I wanted to fight you… You were so excellent with a light saber… But I was surprised that you never created your own…" Shika smiled, a tear slowly rolled down her cheek, but it only seemed like it was just rain water.

"I told the Council I made it myself… I didn't want to lose the saber you once used. It was a treasure to me…" Riku laughed weakly before coughing once more.

"Shika. I am glad you were once my apprentice… Even if the council does not see it, in my eyes you are a Jedi Master…" Shika swallowed hard as she attempted to keep herself from shedding tears.

"Master… I am grateful for being your apprentice…" Shika said it a light whisper. Riku gave a tiny smile.

"And I am sorry… For everything… But thank you… For a warrior's death…" Riku's head then rolled off to the side. Shika sat there, wounded and bleeding, soaked in rain water. She couldn't believe she killed her own master, even though Riku wanted this death, she still felt horrid. Tears then began steaming down her cheeks, even though she tried her best not to.

"Master…" She whispered as she gripped the corpse tightly. Grievous watched from a short distance, none of this emotional stuff affected him, but as Dooku had said, it was time for him to move, he picked up her cloak that she had taken off before the battle began.

"Sad isn't it? Your master would still be alive if the Council had only told you the truth." Grievous explained as he slowly walked over. Shika looked at him with tear filled eyes as she stood up; he placed the cloak over her shoulders.

"My master was alive… Why didn't they tell me?..." Shika asked in a low tone as thunder roared across the sky.

"The Jedi council thought they could protect you by hiding the truth... So they lied, saying she was dead." Grievous explained as he lurked around Shika, his eyes not leaving her." They said that she went to Dagobah in search of the two missing Jedi, they told you that she died there." Shika looked down at her master's body; she began to breathe heavily as she attempted once more not to shed any tears.

Grievous chuckled softly as set his hand upon her shoulder, slouching a little to become eye level with the young Jedi Knight." General Kenobi, young Skywalker, everyone you thought was a friend lies to you, just to _protect_ you from the truth. Count Dooku, however, would not think of lying to you... He wants to save the Jedi from all the lies... But no one will give him a chance…" Shika once more looked to Grievous with a sadden look in her eyes.

"What should I do? If everyone lies to me... Then I have no one I can trust..." Grievous set his other hand on her shoulder.

"You can trust Count Dooku, and you can trust me…" Shika turned her head from Grievous." … Come join the Separatists, you'll be much better off there than staying with the Jedi." Shika shook her head.

"I… I can't just…" She looked to Grievous once more." I don't know what to do… I have never been so confused…" Grievous reached into his cloak before pulling out a small remote, he held it out to Shika, and she looked down at it.

"Take it… Once you have your answer pressing that button will alert me, it will then lead me to your exact location…" Shika took the small remote from Grievous and held it firmly in her hands." Take your time and think things over…" Grievous backed up from Shika, leaving her standing there in the rain on a landing platform on Kamino.


	8. A new beginning

**Writers note:**

New chapters! Whoo hoo! Once more, no beta-reader.I won'tmake a big rant about it.x.x

Well, enjoy! XD**

* * *

**

**Chapter eight: A new beginning**

She sat in her room, curled up in the corner of her bed. Her arms where wrapped around her legs, which were pulled up to her chest; and her face was buried in her knees. Her blinds were half open to give her darkened room a little bit of light shining off the buildings outside her window. Eleic watched his master weep from his spot at the end of the bed. He gave out a soft worried beep.

Hours before they returned to Coruscant, Shika had put Riku's body in the large open ocean on Kamino, she would have preferred to do the standard burial of a Jedi, but the rain would have easily put out the flames. So she just did a burial at sea. When she finally did return to Coruscant, Shaak Ti had greeted her, and asked her what had happened. Shika, however, did not say a single word, she just walked passed the Jedi and hid herself in her room. Being Obi-wan hadn't come to her room yet, it must have met he was still asleep, or not even here. So Shika sat alone, injured and damp.

Shika sobbed quietly to herself, just the thought of the death of Riku was more than enough to make her feel this sadden emotion. Not to mention her family was also dead, and the Council was dead to her as far as she was concerned. But she was a Jedi, she wasn't supposed to feel these emotions, it's was drives a Jedi to the dark side from what Master Yoda said. But why trust the little green midget? After all he's a lair too, so, for all she knew, these emotions were allowed to be felt. The Jedi Council most likely came up with such foolishness because they enjoyed watching their own people suffer.

She hated it.

She hated the Council, she wanted to slay them all oh so badly, them and their stupid rules. _They think their all powerful_, she thought; _I'd wish they'd all die_. _All of them, gone_. She slowly lifted her head; her eyes were burning with tears. It's all the Council's fault; Riku would have been alive still if they didn't have the idiotic rules. And maybe if the Jedi hadn't lied to her, she wouldn't be here crying her eyes out. She looked over at the small remote Grievous had left in her possession; it was lying across the bed from her along with her light saber and her cloak. She took a deep breathe and whipped the tears falling from her eyes. She reached out and grabbed the small box and stared at it, she then pressed the small button, it made a faint click, and that was it.

She got up from her bed and then looked at Eleic. She motioned for the R4 unit to come to her, and he did, he rolled over and she kneeled down and smiled weakly." I need a favor."

* * *

"Are you droids all morons?" Grievous yelled as he slammed a repair droid into a wall. The other droids backed up from him as he stormed over towards one of his shut off magnaguards, its head was detached and was hanging onto its neck by a thin black wire. Grievous ripped the head off the body and glared back at the droids, he held the head out to them." Does this _look_ fixed to you?" The droids were silent." DOES IT?" The droids then snapped up and shook their heads quickly. Grievous threw the head at one of the droids." I want my guards to be practically invincible, and they can't BE invincible if their heads fall off whenever you barely hit it!" The droids all nodded quickly and scampered off to fix the bodyguard. 

Grievous set his hand on his head as he began walking out from the room, his head hurt, he was tired of the idiotic droids messing with his magnaguards, breaking them as they _attempted_ to fix them. As he walked towards the bridge of his ship, the _Invisible Hand_, a battle droid quickly ran to him. Grievous turned to face the approaching droid.

"Sir, we are getting a strange signal coming from Coruscant." The droid informed. Grievous stood there for a moment.

Strange signal? From what? Then it hit him, the girl! How could have forgotten her? He then began storming down the hall of the ship, his feet quickly moving as he headed for the docking bay, the droid following behind him." Trace the signal to its exact location, ready my shuttle! MOVE!" He barked as he grabbed the droid and shoved him off.

* * *

Shika walked out from her room, in new drier clothes, her wounds were healed, the small remote stashed in her pocket. The halls were empty, the Jedi were all in their separate rooms sleeping the night away. She quickly headed towards the stairs to the entrance of the Jedi Temple. Eleic, however, did not follow her; he rolled off towards another direction. Shika pressed the doors open to the building and quickly shifted out of them, she ran down the stairs and out into the streets, she had to move quickly. 

It was a few moments before Shika reached the bottom area of a landing pad, she ran over to an elevator, she got aboard and pressed a button, it then lifted up into the air. She waited. Once reaching the top she walked out onto a landing platform, she then sat herself down on a pile of crates and she waited once more. It was about fifteen minutes before she saw a ship flying towards the landing pad, she stood up and fixed herself. The ship's landing gears fell out from under it and it landed. Shika took a deep breathe as she watched the back hatch of the door slowly fall towards the ground. Slowly walking down the ramp was Grievous, he was looking directly at her.

Once his feet touched the ground fully, he walked towards her; he wasted no time in foolish greetings, he lowered his face in front of hers and stared at her." Well?" He asked. Shika pulled a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she attempted to keep her eyes staring at the General.

"I've… I- I." The General let out a low growl of impatience. She only swallowed her fear before straitening up." I've decided that… I want to join the Separatists." Grievous stood tall. Shika watched his eyes flicker; it seemed he was acting like he had just earned victory.

"Excellent choice." He said before pointing to the shuttle." Get aboard." She nodded slowly and then began walking up the ramp into the ship, Grievous followed behind her. Shika paused and took a glance back at Coruscant, this would be the last she ever saw the planet. Her last gaze didn't last long; Grievous shoved her onto the ship and walked in after her. Shika stood there, staring out the door as it sealed shut.

"Take us back to the Invisible Hand; also inform Count Dooku we have the girl." She heard Grievous say. Once the door closed she sighed and turned to face inside the ship, Grievous had already sat himself down in one of the seats. Shika just stood. Grievous' eyes traveled to her, he then pointed at a seat across from him.

"Sit."

Shika blinked and sat down quickly. He seemed much more forceful over her now; maybe it was because she worked on his side now that he had power over her? But wasn't that the whole reason she left the Jedi Order? The Republic? She fiddled with her fingers as she stared down at her feet, she didn't want to make eye contact with anyone in the ship, not like any of them were really living, breathing creatures. All of them were hard metal beings with no human like features at all. She looked up at Grievous through the bangs of her hair that were in her face. His arms were crossed and his eyes were closed, as if he were almost lost in thought.

There was something different about that droid though, he almost had human like eyes, not a feature you'd see on a droid… Was he even a droid? All she knew about him was that he was a Jedi killing machine. She lifted her head to look at Grievous fully.

"E- Excuse me." She said in almost a whisper. Grievous' eyes shot open to look at her." I don't mean to be rude… O- Or anything but… But are you a… Um. Droid?" She knew he didn't like the question, or being referred to as a droid, just by the small twitch in his eye answered her question. She lowered her head again, not wanting to carry on the conversation. It seemed he didn't really like talking now… He changed so much, it was weird.

Maybe he got air sick? But how was that possible? Maybe he felt dizzy and didn't feel like talking? Something about Grievous fascinated her so much, he was just… Just a thing. She didn't know what to call him. Maybe a cyborg? But then he might not like that either. There was just so much to this General, and being she was on the Separatists side now, she might acutally get to ask him personal questions. She lifted her head again to Grievous; he just sat there, silently, his head drooped over.

He was just so different from the rest, just thinking about it made her smile then let out a soft giggle. Grievous' head snapped up towards her. She stopped. There was a long pause until Grievous spoke.

"Why were you giggling, girl?" He asked. Shika coughed into her fist.

"I was just thinking of something… That's all." Grievous launched up from his seat and slammed his hands on either side of Shika; he lowered his face to her, staring at her with a deadly look.

"You're lying." Shika stared in fear at the masked General, she attempted to speak but all that came out was a tiny faint squeak. Grievous knew he won. So he gave out a light huff and fell back into his seat. Shika sat there, as if she were paralyzed; he just acted so quickly, what if she had actually called him names? He could have killed her right in that instant. Half the time that Shika would shift poses, Grievous' attention would snap to her for a moment, and then he would go back into thought. It was like he was uncomfortable with her being here. So for the remaining moments on the shuttle, Shika kept her head lowered, she made no sounds, no deep sighs, or any sudden movements.

Grievous walked down out into the hanger bay of the _Invisible Hand_, Shika slowly walked out, she was observing everything in the room, including Count Dooku, who was greeting the General. Shika reached the floor with her gaze popping from place to place, it was so different from the Republics hanger bays; they had droids buzzing about instead of actual people.

"Ahh, and this must be the Jedi girl Riku told me about." Dooku said in almost a cheery tone. Shika snapped her attention over to Dooku, a little bit startled; she noticed Grievous motioned his head towards Dooku, as a signal to introduce herself.

"Oh! I'm Shika Cloudrunner, sir." She bowed. Dooku raised an eyebrow before walking over to her. She stood normally and Dooku set his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, Miss Cloudrunner, if you would be so kind, please follow me. I'd like you to get started right away." Shika stared. What did he mean by that? He removed his hand and turned from Shika and began walking, Shika gulped and followed after him. Taking a small glance back at the General, who was barking orders at the droids.

Dooku led Shika into a small dorm room, all that was really there was a transmitter, similar to the one Master Yoda had in the meditation room. The door behind Shika slid closed; she turned and looked at it. She was starting to feel really uncomfortable in this situation; she'd rather be with Grievous and getting yelled at than being alone in this room with Dooku.

"My master, I present to you, Shika Cloudrunner." She heard Dooku say. She spun around to see a hologram of the one and only Darth Sidious, she gasped lightly. She stood there for a moment until she noticed there was a long awkward pause, she goofed! She then bowed before Sidious.

"It is an honor to be in your presence." She said quickly. Sidious only smiled weakly from under his hooded cloak.

"Yes… Darth Shebika has told me much about this girl… Excellent with a saber…" Sidious said as he nodded." I hope you find your stay with us… Comfortable." Shika nodded quickly." Good, good. You will be serving under my apprentice, Darth Tyranus, you will be taking the place of Asa-"

"Excuse me, milord," Shika butted in. Sidious waited." I do not mean to interrupt you but… I don't wish to serve under Count Dooku." Sidious looked a bit surprised, as did Dooku.

"If you do not wish to serve under him, then who will you serve for?" He asked.

"I… I want to serve under the General, milord, General Grievous." Dooku and Sidious looked at each other, sending a faint smile to each other before returning to Shika.

"But you will learn nothing of our way of the Force." Sidious answered.

"I want nothing more to do with the Force, milord. I just want to become the best I can with a light saber." Shika answered.

"But Lord Tyranus trained the General; surely he can teach you what the General knows not." Shika just shook her head. Sidious smiled." Of course, you may become his apprentice; this droid," He slightly waved his hand." Will show you to your resting quarters." When that was said a battle droid walked into the room, he looked to Shika.

"Follow me, ma'am." He said before turning and leaving the room. Shika bowed to both Dooku and Sidious before following out after the droid. Dooku looked to Sidious.

"It seems everything is going according to plan." He said.

"Yes… Inform the General that the girl is his new apprentice." Sidious commanded.

"Yes my master."


	9. The apprentice

**Chapter nine: The apprentice**

"So this was Riku's old room on this ship, huh?" Asked Shika as she wandered deeper into her new bedroom.

"Affirmative." Answered the battle droid that showed her to the room moments ago. Shika turned and smiled at the droid.

"Well thanks for everything." The droid stood there. Shika blinked." You can go?" The droid then turned and left the room. Shika grinned and shook her head before sitting herself down on the bed; there wasn't much to look at. It was just a simple room, a bed, a large window set off to the side, a dresser with several jewelry boxes on top of it, a mirror and a bathroom. Shika slipped her robe off her shoulders and pulled her saber off her belt and set it on the bed. She stood up and wandered towards the dresser. _I wonder if master Riku left any clothes_. She thought. _I wouldn't want to wander around in Jedi robes for the rest of my life_. She pulled open the doors, and found her self digging through a large selection of black and red clothing.

Riku liked those colors. She always did. She would often wear Jedi robes in that color, even though the Council did not approve, they said it made her look like she was apart of the Sith. But she didn't care. She kept wearing the robes anyway; the Council actually grew used to her seeing her dressed that way. As Shika pulled out one peace of clothing after another, she realized none of these would fit her. She was shorter than Riku; actually, Shika was a normal sized woman. Riku was just tall. So finding a fitting outfit would be difficult.

Shika browsed through piles of clothes until spotting a bottom half to a dress, she pulled it out, and it was black, go figure. She tilted her head and pulled the dress over her pants, normally it would hang above Riku's waste, but being Shika was shorter, it fell to the middle part of her waste before it stuck. Shika tilted her head again before smiling. At least she found a bottom that somewhat fit. She quickly slipped it off and threw it onto her bed. Then she began shifting through the clothes again when she came across a black tank top looking thing, thin strings to hang over her shoulders. Shika slipped that over her self, it fell down a little ways that it normally should have. She couldn't wear that! She went to pull it off when she spotted a red sleeveless jacket with red see through netting hanging off the bottom. She picked that up and grabbed the dress bottom and quickly moved into the bathroom.

Moments later, she wandered out towards the mirror. The outfit worked! The bottom fit tightly around the middle of her waste. The black tank top was covered by a tight red sleeveless vest that would button up at the top with a ruby jewel and would button up at the bottom with a tiny black button. She smiled before looking down at herself; she needed a little more clothing. So she began looking through the dresser again. She found a black leather belt, she put that on and it hung half on her waste, the other side drooped down towards her legs. And she found two arm sleeves. She slipped one on and it slid down her arm. She stared at it for a moment before looking up at the jewelry boxes, maybe something in there could hold them up?

She quickly looked through the boxes until stumbling upon four red bracelets that had a small button to un-hook it. She grabbed that and pulled the sleeve up, she then hooked the bracelet around her upper arm. The arm sleeve didn't move. She grinned before doing the same to the other arm. Then there were the two extra bracelets. She grabbed them and hooked them around her wrists. Her outfit was complete. She smiled before noticing her earrings. Now she knew Riku had a pair of these that were red and black, because it was Riku who gave Shika the earrings she wore as a gift for achieving the Jedi Knight rank. Shika dug through her jewelry boxes again until she found them. She then replaced her old ones with the newer ones. She then hooked the two old earrings on either side of the mirror. She then slipped on two leather black boots that came up to her knees and a black headband with a small ruby dangling off it. She was pleased with her new look.

Moments passed and Shika had brushed her hair out of the normal braid, she sat there brushing her hair before flipping it over her shoulders, her long bangs were finally pulled back with her hair. She sighed until noticing lipstick. She smiled at it. She was having way too much fun with Riku's stuff. She slowly rubbed the lipstick on her lips and grinned. She was like a child digging through her mothers stuff. That's when she heard clanging footfalls echoing through out the hall outside her room. Her head snapped towards her door, she knew that sound.

She quickly scooped up the mess of clothes and shoved them into the bathroom, she backed up from the door and it slid closed. She quickly darted to the dresser and pulled all the laid out jewelry into the dresser, she then closed the dresser. She shifted to her bed and straitened her bed sheets. The clanging was getting louder. She pulled her hair from her face, pulled on her shirt, got the wrinkles out from her dress before standing at attention. The footfalls stopped. Shika's eyes traveled to the door and it slid open, standing there was Grievous, a most displeased look in his eyes. Shika's eyes darted to the front of her again as he wandered into the room, two magnaguards following behind him. The guards stopped right when the door slid closed. Grievous continued walking until reaching Shika; he began pacing around her, seeming to be observing her new wardrobe.

Grievous came to a stop in front of Shika, she kept her gaze forward. He set a small jar, full of thick red looking paint, on the dresser; he then turned to Shika and grabbed her by the jaw. She grunted as he pulled her face up to him. His free hand forcefully whipped the lipstick off her mouth; his hand was cold, lifeless, and hard. He shoved her away once she had no more on her lips. She held her mouth and jaw with both her hands.

"A warrior does not attempt to make one self look nice." He said coldly as he grabbed a black silk sash that was hanging off the mirror also. He slowly walked behind her. Shika just stood there, pain throbbing through out the bottom half of her face. She then felt her hair being lifted. _What was he doing now_? She wondered. For once, he was being gentile as he collected all of her hair in one spot. That didn't last very long. He then yanked her hair up, causing her to yelp quietly as she was flung back. Why did he just rip her whole head off? She then felt something tie her hair together. Then Grievous walked out from behind her and towards the jar. Shika looked over at herself in the mirror; he just tied her hair up in a pony tail, her long bangs that were once pulled back now dangled out to the sides of her face. What the heck was he doing to her?

Was he attempting to fix her the way he saw fit? Grievous notice she was looking at herself in the mirror, he sighed as he opened the jar." Hair will get in the way while you're in combat," Shika snapped to attention as he spoke." It is best you keep your hair out of your face." He explained as he stuck his index finger into the jar. Shika watched him with a puzzled look. What was he doing now? He then looked over at her, her eyes snapped forward again. He slowly walked over and reached his hand out to her face, in that instant, Shika's eyes automatically shut tight. She then felt his slim, sharp clawed finger, followed by a wet cold feeling, run down from the bottom half of her eye to her jaw. She then felt his finger start from the middle of the last line dart up towards her nose, and then she felt it run down to next to her mouth.

There was a long pause.

Shika opened her eyes again only to shut them closed once seeing his hand reach out to her face again. She felt the same finger run the same patterns on her other cheek. It was weird; he was gentle during this part. What the heck was he doing? Finger panting on her face? She then felt his finger lifted off her and she opened her eyes slowly. He was putting the top back on the jar. Her eyes slowly shifted towards the mirror again. Indeed, red lines ran from her eyes to her chin, a second line started from the middle of the first line and went up to about her nose, then curved down to her chin. He was finger painting on her face! She couldn't believe it. Grievous whipped the remaining paint on his finger onto a shirt sleeve that was hanging out from the dresser; he then looked over at Shika's shocked expression. He stared for a moment; her facial expression must have meant she was totally oblivious.

"Karabaa-blood." He said. Shika looked over to him.

"What?" Grievous looked annoyed; it seemed he didn't like that word.

"Karabaa-blood. It's what I put on your face." Shika looked ill. She had blood on her face? He finger painted on her face with blood? Grievous just shook his head." It's war paint." He added as he walked passed her.

"Why did you… Put this on me?" She asked as she watched him take her light saber." Hey don't touch that!" She snapped. Grievous jerked towards her.

"What did you say?" He hissed.

"I said don't touch that, it doesn't belong to you!" Shika answered. Grievous narrowed his eyes; he then walked to her and towered over her. She only gulped.

"You cannot tell me what to do, girl. I am the Droid General of the separatist army; I run this very ship that I allowed you to come aboard. You are just a woman. You are lower classed than me; you have lower skill with a saber than me. You are nothing." He hissed. Shika nodded in agreement that he was the leader. He backed down.

"Count Dooku has informed me that you are now my apprentice… You work for me now." Grievous began circling around Shika, she only stood at attention." You are to follow my orders without question. You are to listen to no one other than myself, Count Dooku, or Lord Sidious. The Jedi are no longer your allies, they are your enemy; you are to show no pity on them. The war paint…" He then grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him."… Is to never come off." His hand slipped out from her chin." It is an honor to wear the war paint of a warlord. Do not think of it lightly." He then pointed at her bed." Regain your energy. Tomorrow we leave for Kashyyyk." Shika stared at him before looking down at her light saber that he still held tightly in his hand.

"But what about my-" Grievous growled. Shika shook her head." Sorry sir… I'll get to bed as quick as possible." Grievous eased back.

"Good…" He then turned towards the door, the two guards stood aside from the door, Grievous walked towards it, it slid open and he walked out, the two magnaguards followed behind him. When the door shut, Shika fell back onto her bed. She took several deep breathes before gripping her bed sheets.

"The nerve of that… That… DROID! Taking my saber away from me like that! If I would have known he was going to be such a jerk I would have stuck with Count Dooku!" She growled." _You are to follow my orders_._ The Jedi are your enemy_. Blah blah blah! He's just as bad as the Jedi Council!" She pushed herself up from her bed and walked towards the bathroom, she stopped once she walked passed her mirror. She turned and walked towards it instead. She stared at her face.

"_It is an honor to wear the war paint of a warlord. Do not think of it lightly."_

She placed her hand on the reflection of the war paint. What kind of warlord would wear war paint like this? In all her years of traveling the galaxy she had never seen a warlord that actually wore face paint designed like this. _I wonder what Warlord he spoke of_. She thought. _Maybe I'll get to ask him_…

She shook her head.

"That thick headed jerk would yell at me if I took a quick glance at him! No way will he tell me anything about himself… Or this war paint… I wonder if it's really blood from a… Whatever he called it." She went to touch the actual paint before she stopped herself." No. No. I don't really wanna deal with an angry General…" She thought for a moment." Besides, he wouldn't put REAL blood on my face, it's like… Bad for you. Maybe it's just normal red paint…" She completely forgot what she was originally going to do; she wandered back to her bed and collapsed on it. She grabbed her pillow and held it.

"So begins my new life with mister meanie boss cyborg… Droid… Thing." She said as she stared up at the ceiling, still unsure on what to call the General." My new life doesn't feel any different than my last one… Except Obi-wan isn't barging in and Eleic isn't here… I kinda miss the little droid." She yawned before setting the pillow under her head." Who knows… Maybe I'll meet a new droid or something…" Having little knowledge of the force meant she had no idea what was in store for her in the future. She just hoped whatever she ran into she was going to be able to defeat it with a simple twist of her saber... If she ever got it back from the General. With a final yawn she drifted to sleep. Not knowing that her view of Grievous…

… Was going to take an unsuspecting turn…


	10. It's a start

**Writers note:**

Hey again! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I started playing World of Warcraft again, and it kinda cut into my writing time. Heh. SOOOO sorry about the long wait.

I've got the following chapter in the works right now, but I figured I'd put up chapter ten now because I don't know how long chapter elevenis going to take, so here you all go! Chapter ten! Wow... Never got this far in any of my books before. Whooot. xP

Once more... No Beta-reader, things might seem funky, blah, blah, blah... I need a new one. xD

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter ten: It's a start…**

"Hey big sis, what do you think is out there?"

"Space."

"No… I mean, like people…"

"I don't know… Do I look like I've been in to other planets before? They just probably have people like you see in Mos Eisley."

Two young girls sat out on a balcony of their home set off in distant area of Tatooine, far from any other settlements. The eldest sister had her elbows propped up on the edge of the balcony and was leaning forward. The younger sister was sitting on a small bench kicking her small legs softly. The two were staring up at the stars that twinkled faintly; both of them had small smiles on their faces. The younger sister's sapphire eyes lowered to the elder, she blinked before her smile faded.

"Do you think daddy is alright?..." She asked. The elder sister looked back at the girl and grinned.

"You know very well dad wouldn't let anything bad happen to himself. He's too good of a smuggler to have something bad happen." She responded.

"Shika… How come you want to be a smuggler like daddy? Mommy says that it's a bad job... Because of the people who are mean to you and stuff." Shika stared at the brunette haired sister.

"Well, how come you want to work on droids?" She asked. Her younger sister's face lit up in a bright smile.

"Because! Droids are cute and funny!" Shika rolled her eyes before turning and looking back out into space.

"Well… I want to be a smuggler because I want to be able to see all the planets and people dad gets to see... To see new places and meet new people… To watch planets zoom passed as I pilot my star ship through out the galaxy with no worries about having people tell me how I should do my job, or how I should live my life." Her younger sister pushed herself up from her seat and walked over beside her sister, standing on her toes to peek over the balcony.

"But daddy says you have to work for people like Jabba… And Jabba is mean." Shika looked down at her; she was amazed her sister cared so much.

"I know… But at least it's a way of living." Her younger sister looked up at Shika through her long brown bangs that dangled in her face.

"But you'll have to leave like daddy does… And you might not come back… You might die…" She said in a quiet tone. Shika smiled and patted her head.

"Don't worry. No matter what happens; I'll come back here safe and sound…"

_That I promise you, Saris…_

* * *

She felt a gentle nudge, then a harder nudge, then just a plain old annoying poke. Shika rolled over in her bed and groaned. She then opened her eyes slowly; she saw two blue fuzzy droids. She narrowed her eyes to get a better focus on the two blobs that stood in her room. They were Magnaguards, standing there; one was poking her with its shut off Electrostaff, the other watched. Shika smacked the staff away and rolled over to sleep again. She laid there for a moment until coming to realize…

There were never Magnaguards without…

"Grievous!" She screamed as she sat up. Her head snapped in every direction, nothing… No sign of the General, he wasn't here. Why was that? She eased back little, it was good he wasn't here; she didn't feel like starting off the day with a heavy breathing cyborg staring coldly at her while yelling the day away with insults. She looked to the Magnaguards who stared back at her." What do you want?" She asked before yawning.

"General Grievous has assigned us as your bodyguards." Answered one. Shika looked confused.

"You mean he gave you to me?" She asked, a bit surprised.

"Affirmative." The other replied.

Her jaw dropped open in shock, he painted on her cheeks, he took her light saber, he was rough on her mouth and head, and he even yelled at her! And NOW he gave her two bodyguards? Why? The way his voice always sounded when she was around, it made it seemed he didn't like her at all, nor did he seem all too happy with her being his apprentice. Did he just grow nice over night? Or was he planning to just steal them back in order to make her angry because he liked watching her attempt to stay calm? Whatever it was she was more confused than ever. Maybe he was in a good mood? In which case, she had better ask why he assigned these two as her personal guards before his mood switched.

She quickly pushed up from her bed and ran to her door, it slid open and she ran out, only to ram into the backside of a droid. She fell back onto the floor and held her face, her face throbbed.

"Watch where you're going!" She yelled before she looked up. And who did she see? Who else? General Grievous. He was staring back down at her with the most angered look in his eyes. She gulped. She just screwed up again, go figure, and not even five minutes into the day. His arm flung down and grabbed her neck; he then flung her into the air and slammed her against the wall beside him. Shika whinced.

"YOU should watch where YOU'RE going! You're the one who sped out into the hall like the ship was crashing!" He snapped. Shika only kicked her legs as she attempted to put her feet back on the ground.

"I'm sorry!" She managed to choke out. Grievous' grip weakened. Shika fell back down onto the floor, coughing as she caught her breath. Grievous turned his back to her.

"Get up. We're leaving." Shika looked up from the floor to where he was originally standing, he wasn't there. Her head slowly traveled down one direction, and there he was, already making his way down the hall. She slowly stood up and began walking, she paused and looked at the two magnaguards; they didn't even budge to save her! _Well, I guess it was for the best_. She thought. He most likely would have killed them, and then ever gave her anything else for the rest of her life. She then followed after Grievous, jogging a bit to catch up with him. As she followed behind him, she began to wonder what he was doing out side her room, making sure the magnaguards got there? Or just so he could yell at her for goofing up? He seemed to like yelling at her. There were just so many things she wanted to ask him, but she was too afraid of having her head chopped off if she asked him anything.

He stopped walking for a moment. Shika stopped as well. She watched his head lower for a moment, now what was he doing? It seemed like he was looking at himself, she couldn't really tell because his cloak was in the way, she attempted to look over his shoulder before he spun around and shoved a neatly folded cloak against her stomach. Another gift? Grievous then ended that thought.

"Count Dooku thought it would be appropriate for you to wear that." He said. Shika stared down at the cloak, she when to look up at him, but he turned away from her and began walking again. She looked back down at the cloak, there was something inside. She carefully unfolded it to find her light saber tucked away in a pocket. She blinked. _Did Dooku really arrange the whole thing? I mean… Did he ask Grievous to take my saber last night?_ She thought before allowing the cloak to unfold, she slowly set it on her shoulders and hooked the two edges of the cloak together with a small red button. The cloak fit perfectly, she smiled weakly before seeing Grievous turn down another hall. Shika gasped and ran after him. Her two new guards following right at her heels.

* * *

Shika watched as the droids prepared to leave the _Invisible Hand_, she also watched Grievous scream his lungs out at a droid who dropped a rifle, it had accidentally fired at Grievous, and he didn't like that very much. She took a deep breathe before letting it slowly escape her lips; she then looked at the two bodyguards who stood tall beside her, not flinching or moving. _Well, this is boring_. She thought before letting her eyes travel back to Grievous, who had just shooed the droid off. He turned towards Shika before pointing at a ship; she knew exactly what she had to do. She snapped up and quickly got aboard, Grievous watched her with most interest, she learned quickly. He then followed after her, following behind him was several Magnaguards, and all but two were his.

* * *

She waited patently as the ship shot through hyper space, her thumbs fiddled nervously, what was Grievous going to tell her to do once they were at Kashyyyk? Even now, was he going to say anything to her? Like… An insult maybe? He hadn't said pretty much anything to her after he gave her the cloak, he spoke to her by pointing and hand movements, but that really wasn't a conversation that she was used to like back on Coruscant. Back there, she used to talk to everyone with out a care or worry in the world, but now that she was with the Separatists… It felt as though she didn't quite fit in. Her gaze was lifted from her hands to Grievous, who sat across from her. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself. What was she going to say? He wasn't one to talk, being he was nothing but a jerk, he would most likely yell at her or something.

Her head trailed off to the side a bit, she saw Grievous look toward her from the corner of his eye. He shifted poses before lowering his head again. Shika sighed. She thought for sure he was gonna say something that time. Her head lifted toward him again, she took a deep breathe.

"So! What are we going to do once we reach Kashyyyk?" She asked. Grievous was silent. That ended that attempt to start a conversation, so she tried again." Uhhh… You have something against the Wookiees?" Still, he said nothing. Shika leaned toward him slowly, was he asleep? Did he even sleep? She got down onto the floor and peeked up at his lowered head. Indeed his eyes were closed. He couldn't be asleep… Could he? She blinked before slowly moving her face closer to his, just to make sure. And his eyes were closed, not half opened at all. She slowly backed down from him.

"Are you asleep?" She said lightly, almost in a whisper.

"I don't sleep." Grievous answered. Shika jerked back in shock. He lifted his head to look at her. She fell back in her seat, a bit surprised that he was awake during the whole time.

"Then why didn't you answer me when I spoke to you?" She asked.

"Do I need to answer you?" He made it sound almost like she was so lower than him she _NEEDED_ to be treated like dirt. This made her hands clench into fists.

"Well it would be nice if you did answer me. I'd like to know why we're going to Kashyyyk." She said calmly, trying her best not to get him angered. Grievous only shifted poses again. He then lowered his head again. Shika stared angrily." Don't you shut me out!" She then slapped her hands over her mouth. Grievous' head snapped towards her." Sorry." She said; her voice muffled from behind her hands.

Grievous rolled his eyes." We're going to fight. If you were as intelligent as the droids, you would know this by now." He answered coldly. Now that insult made Shika steam, the way he insulted her made her feel as if she was dumber than the droids. She gritted her teeth.

"Well sorry! What, you want me to know every little detail? Hello! I just JOINED the Separatists yesterday! You can't expect me to know everything as soon as I join? I think you're the one who has the less intelligence here!" Grievous growled before getting up from his seat and grabbed the girl by the scruff of her shirt, he then held her up to his face.

"Were you back talking me?" He hissed. Shika only folded her arms and turned her nose up at him. Grievous' grip tightened." Look at me when I am speaking to you girl!" She only kept her gaze else where.

"Why should I? And I have a name you know!" She snapped. Grievous threw her into her seat and slammed his hand onto her neck, pressing down slowly. She gagged and struggled to remove his hand. It didn't budge.

"I don't really care about your name. You are not allowed to back talk me, you understand?" He growled." Lord Sidious may have granted permission for you to be my apprentice, but that still doesn't change the fact that I am allowed to slice you into little peaces of human flesh!" Shika coughed as Grievous pressed down even harder, almost cutting off her air.

"Okay! Okay! I get the point!" Shika managed to spit out. Grievous withdrew his hand and Shika began breathing heavily, letting out some coughs and hacks. Grievous went to say more, but the droid pilot cut him off.

"Sir, we are approaching Kashyyyk." It said. Grievous' head snapped to the cockpit.

"Excellent. Land the ship immediately." Grievous commanded.

"Yes sir."

"Thank you pilot." Shika whispered before coughing. The day couldn't get any worse. Or could it?

* * *

The ship landed in a clear opening of the planet, large squads of droids were walking about, forming up squads, repairing others. The normal droid stuff. Shika followed after Grievous who had walked out of the ship. A droid greeted them, well, mostly Grievous. Shika was un-noticed because, just as Grievous had said, she didn't have a reputation; she was just a girl following the General around on his missions, maybe she would even get some personal training lesions, but that would be asking too much of his greatness. Shika folded her arms and sighed.

"Sir, we have the Wookiees pined down, we are awaiting further orders." The droid informed.

"Good, send another squad of droids to the battle and capture the Wookiees." Grievous ordered." Tarfful will eventually have to save his people… He can't hide forever." Shika looked at Grievous, he was after Tarfful. Tarfful was the leader of the Wookiee city known as Kachirho, he was an excellent leader of the Wookiees, and half the Wookiees on Kashyyyk looked up to him for wisdom and guidance. Though, the Wookiees had currently been at war with the Trandoshans, and the Trandoshans had made a deal with Count Dooku and the Separatists to help them win the fight against the Wookiees. Which was probably the reason for Grievous actually being here; he was here to capture and most likely kill Tarfful.

"Girl!" Shika snapped up and saw Grievous a little ways away from her; he was following after a squad of droids." Stop standing there like a worthless battle droid and MOVE!" He snapped. Shika blinked before puffing her cheeks with air, sometimes that cyborg made her so mad it made her feel like she was going to pop. But it quickly passed when Grievous was fed up with waiting. He started after the droids again.

"W- Wait!" She cried out. Grievous stopped. Shika's head jerked back in surprise. She couldn't believe what she saw, he actually stopped! He turned to face her and his head tilted slightly; she was just standing there with a shocked expression. Grievous' eyes traveled around the area, trying to see what she was looking at. His gaze fell back to Shika, who was slowly approaching him. She went to ask why he waited, but stopped herself from saying anything, last time she asked a question she angered him, heck, if she just opened her mouth he got angry at her. So she just gave him a fairly weak smile. He let out a sigh before turning his back to her and walking again. She followed after him, watching Grievous bark commands and give orders.

_Maybe he isn't such a big jerk after all_…


	11. Let the bonding begin

**Writer's note:**

YES! AT LAST! Chapter 11! WHOO! Once more no beta-reader, blahdy blah. Also, for some odd reason, I don't feel very... Well, proud of this chapter so... Yeah, not sure why! x.x

At least you get to read it! xD

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter eleven: Let the bonding begin!**

He flipped over and sliced one Wookiee in half with two sabers, stabbing his other two sabers into a Wookiee that stood behind him, who was ready to shoot. Quickly the Wookiees fell to the sabers of General Grievous, his monkey like reflexes helped him react quickly to those around him, and his saber techniques were un-matched to any Wookiee weapon. He was slaughtering Wookiee after Wookiee, not stopping for a break or for mercy.

He and his squad of droids had came to the battle field only moments ago, finding out that the Wookiees had called in reinforcements, making the Wookiee army out-number the droids. But with the General fighting along side the small droid army, the Wookiees were no match and fell easily. As Grievous racked up the kills, Shika was still on her first one, this Wookiee had already destroyed one of her magnaguards, and the other went missing. The Wookiee was a tough little bugger; he'd dodge her saber attacks with ease and almost got a hold of her arm if it wasn't for her Jedi reflexes. She had cut off the Wookiees finger, which only pissed him off even more than he originally was. Shika couldn't believe that fighting Wookiees was completely different from fighting droids.

The current area was at one point a forest, but the droids had removed several trees to create a clear opening for the battle to take place, making it easier to see and fight the enemy. Even though it wasn't helping, the droids were still falling rapidly due to the strength of the overly populated army of the Wookiees.

Shika thrusted her saber at the Wookiee's stomach but he easily dodged and slammed the upper torso of a busted battle droid against her, her light saber switched off and she was sent flying and crashed into several droids and the group fell over onto a dead Wookiee. She stumbled back onto her feet, only to be sent flying once more by the very same attack. She flew into the remaining area of the once large forest. She flew through several bushes and crashed into several thin logs before rolling across the ground and stopping. She slowly got back up onto her feet, groaning. How the heck did she manage to survive all of that? She lifted her head only to see the Wookiee charging at her. She once more igniting her saber and the Wookiee began swinging the droid violently around its head, Shika watched while slowly backing up. The Wookiee then brought the droid down at her head and she dodged to the side and sliced at the Wookiee's arm. She actually hit it! Its arm sliced right off.

She smiled to her current hit before being smacked upside the head by the Wookiee's other arm. She stumbled back a little, her eyes rolling, that and the several attacks before were making her dizzy. She stopped when she felt her left heel no longer touching the ground. She looked back to find herself standing at the edge of a hole, it looked like it had been cut by a light saber… _Come to think of it, the whole area looks familiar_. She thought before looking back to the Wookiee. It roared at her and once more whacked her, only this time it shoved her back.

"WAHHH!" She screamed as she fell back into the hole, though she quickly grabbed hold of a root that was sticking out from the ground, she held tightly onto it with one arm. She looked up to see the Wookiee was gone. She blinked for a moment… There was complete silence before seeing the return of the Wookiee, it was holding a rather large bolder with one arm. Shika's eyes grew large. The Wookiee leaned forward to throw the rock on her when Grievous shot out at the Wookiee and tackled it. The rock fell off to the side, just barely missing Shika. She watched the rock fall down into the endless darkness below her. She then heard the buzzing sounds of light sabers, followed by the painful scream of the Wookiee. Shika waited. There were no more sounds. She looked up and saw Grievous walk over to the side, he shook his head with disappointment at her before one of his light sabers switched off and hooked it to his belt, he then reached down to her with his free hand.

Shika stared for a moment before switching her saber off, she then grabbed his hand and he pulled her out of the hole and backed up a little from the hole, he then set her down in front of him.

"Is that what you call fighting?" He snapped. Shika blinked before sighing, she knew there was a catch to his friendly _I saved you _act. There was never one moment that he was actually nice to her." What kind of warrior are you? Falling down a hole while still on your first prey. Pathetic." Shika looked up at Grievous.

"I'm sorry, sir… I'm just not used to fighting against the Wookies." Grievous scoffed.

"Not used to it? Not used to it? What did the Jedi teach you? Certainly not how to fight!" Did Grievous even knew that Jedi were peace keepers and not warriors? Shika continued to listen to Grievous' yelling when she saw something move behind him. She attempted to look around him when Grievous grabbed her face with his free hand and forced her to look at him.

"I am tired of telling you over and over… Look at me when I'm speaking to you…" He growled. Shika attempted to look past him again.

"General, there's something-"

"Enough of this, we are returning to the battle." Grievous then let his hand slip out from her chin.

"Sir I really think you should-" He only shook his head, growling impatiently.

"I said enough! We are leav-"

"GENERAL!"

In that moment, a Wookiee shoved Grievous onto Shika. Shika gasped as the two stumbled back towards the hole. Grievous' claws dug into the ground quickly as he attempted to keep himself from falling. The Wookiee only shoved them once more; Grievous' claws slipped out from the ground from the shove, he stumbled forward. Shika attempted to push him back but he was way too heavy, the two fell back into the hole. The Wookiee only cheered in victory as he watched the two fade into the darkness below.

Grievous quickly shut off all his sabers and hooked them to his belt. Shika only held tightly onto Grievous, her eyes closed as she kept her self from screaming, she was going to die she just knew it! She then felt Grievous' hard cold metal arms tightly wrap around her and the temperature slowly dropping. Soon the two were smacked into several tree branches on the way down; Shika heard Grievous grunt as he took most of the blows, rolling over side to side, taking the branches as they fell. Shika slowly opened her eyes, she thought she saw the ground, that thought ended when Grievous slammed into a tree, causing his chest to collide with Shika's head, her eyes rolled around for a moment before she passed out.

* * *

Shika groaned as her eyes focused on the area around her. It was pitch black and freezing cold. Her head rolled to the side a bit, she was lying on her back, and whatever was under her was uncomfortable. Incredibly uncomfortable, like she was lying on a rock of some sort. She lifted her head a bit and saw Grievous' arms resting on her stomach. She gasped and sat up fully, turning around to see that she was sitting on Grievous. She quickly rolled off him, waiting for the yelling to start. And to her surprise, it didn't. She crawled closer to Grievous and saw he was unconscious; his head was rolled off to the side, his golden eyes closed. _He must have taken a ton of blows to the head to actually be knocked out_. She thought before she gently pushed his head.

"Grievous…" She said as her teeth chattered to the cold." General wake up." She then shoved harder. There were no signs of him waking. She then grabbed his head and lifted it towards her face, it was faint, but she heard him breathing. She set his head down gently before shoving him in the torso." Hey…" She said again. That time, he shot up and grabbed her neck, gripping it tightly. She gagged." Grievous! It's me!" She coughed. She felt his grip loosen, he then eased a bit, obviously he didn't know it was her.

"What's our current situation? Where are we?" He demanded as his eyes slowly scanned the area. Shika raised an eyebrow at him, he had been knocked unconscious but he acted like nothing had ever happened. She shifted poses before looking around the area as well.

"I'm not quite sure… I was knocked out half way down…" She answered before coughing. Grievous looked to her before getting onto his feet.

"We have to find a way back to the battle…" He informed." The droids will defiantly lose if I'm not there, and we will lose Tarfful for sure." Shika slowly got to her feet, holding her head, it was throbbing in pain. Grievous looked back at her." You have human lungs, right?" Shika looked up at him as if he were crazy.

"Yes, what kind of lungs did you think I have?"

Ignoring the answer, Grievous began walking while pulling out a light saber and igniting it, creating a tad bit of green light, just enough for them to see a little ways out." Then if I am correct, you have at least three or less hours to get out of here before your lungs freeze over. The cold air around here is not one for a weak human girl like your self to be running about." Shika blinked before following after him in a stumble.

"What about you? You have lungs!" She snapped. She then heard Grievous snicker lightly.

"Yes… But mine are protected by a pressurized synthskin gut sack that allows me to withstand even the vacuums of space. You, however, do not have a gut sack, so you will die." He sounded almost proud to have something she didn't. Shika sunk down a little, for once, she actually felt jealous of the guy." So don't go running around and talking while we're down here, we don't want Count Dooku to be upset when I bring back a frozen apprentice now do we?" He snickered again. Shika growled before coughing. He was right; she couldn't survive very long down here, not like he could. She sighed deeply and said nothing more.

The two wandered around the darkened terrain for about and hour and a half, still no sign of any type of exit. It was getting harder and harder to breathe for Shika. She let out coughs and hacks when she attempted to breathe normally, so her breathing got slower and slower. She looked to Grievous who was walking perfectly fine, no problems going on for him. She lowered her head again, her vision blurred for a second. She blinked before stumbling to the side. She suddenly felt dizzy, maybe because she was pushing herself a little too far? She coughed before falling onto her knees.

"General…" She called out weakly." I need-" She then broke out into an un-controllable cough. Grievous turned and looked at her. Pathetic. She just fell so easily. Her coughs died down slowly." I'm sorry…" She said again. Grievous rolled his eyes.

"Just rest already." He snapped. Shika looked to him before her eyes slowly lowered to the ground. She felt so tiny compared to him. He was a Droid General, he was an excellent fighter, and from what she had heard, his strategies were flawless. And she… She was just a tiny human attempting to struggle to keep up with him. Maybe she should have stayed with the Jedi and the Republic; she actually began to miss Obi-wan and Eleic, even Anakin… And Riku… And her family. Believe it or not, she was actually truly alone now. No one in the Separatists were around long enough for her to talk to them, well, in truth, she was never around long enough to talk to the Separatists to actually gain a friendship. Grievous just moved around so quickly… She did have the magnaguards… But one was already dead and the other just left her. And Grievous… He wasn't really a friend, she wasn't sure what he was. She pulled her cloak over her for warmth as she slowly regained her strength; her head was lowered, keeping her gaze away from Grievous. Every time she had looked at him in the past, he'd always return her gaze with a deadly glare.

Grievous watched her out of the corner of his eye, his own cloak draped over himself. _Look at her… So small and weak, she's just a waste of my time_. He thought. But he couldn't help feeling something… Pity? Sorrow? He wasn't quite sure. She did try her best to do everything she could, but trying was not an option in war, it was either you do or you die. But then again, she most likely didn't know that, she did just join the Separatist, a statement she had already pointed out. His eyes traveled away from the girl, he knew she was only interested in him for his saber skills, and who wouldn't be interested in that? He was perfect! No flaws in his movements! A perfect warrior! Everyone in the universe would most likely want to learn from him, if he ever let them live long enough… Slowly his eyes traveled back to Shika once more. She still sat there in the same position. Why wasn't she moving?

"Girl!" He snapped. Her head jerked up to him. Good, she was still alive." Why weren't you moving?" He paused. What did he just say? He just asked her a question, he normally didn't do something like that to someone lower class than him. Shika was just as surprised as he was, but she calmly replied.

"Because you don't seem to like me moving around and changing poses… You always look at me as if I'm going to spring out and attack you… So I try my best not to annoy you." Grievous stared for a moment, what was she saying? He heard what she was really saying in English but… It seemed like what she was really saying was that she was trying to impress him, maybe even get him to like her a little more. He shifted his weight onto one leg. He didn't want to carry on the conversation, so he looked away. Shika said no more, she returned her gaze to the ground.

Still, it was hard to believe the girl was trying to impress him. Wasn't she just interested in his skills? Maybe… Maybe she was actually attempting to understand him more? No, no. That couldn't be it. More importantly, why was he thinking things like this over? He hated Jedi, and she was one of the Jedi at one point, and no Jedi is worthy of his presence. He shouldn't be trying to figure out how she thinks and act, no wait, he already know she thought like any other Jedi, it's how they are raised. And that was good enough for him. Grievous allowed his eyes to once more travel to Shika; they were wasting enough time already." Get-" Before he could finish she got onto her feet. _That was new_… He shook his head and continued walking, Shika slowly followed behind him.

It was about a few moments later when a soft rustling was heard in the area they had currently walked into, Shika stopped as did Grievous. Their eyes traveled around the area. The rustling was heard again. Grievous lifted his ignited saber around the area, he saw nothing. Shika moved closer to Grievous and coughed into her hand. Grievous narrowed his eyes for a second… He saw nothing but the rustling was getting louder. He then snapped his head and saber up quickly to see a large spider head staring back at him, it hissed loudly. Grievous shoved Shika aside and jumped back, the spiders teeth slammed down where Grievous' head was originally at. The spider looked at Grievous and Shika, it screeched at them. The thing was enormous! Grievous pulled out his second saber, Shika went to do the same but Grievous looked to her.

"No. You stay out of this, fast pace movements will only freeze your lungs faster." He snapped before darting at the spider. Shika blinked for a moment before allowing the saber to remain in the pocket of her cloak. The spider jumped down from the tree it was hanging in onto the ground and stood taller than Grievous. It attempted to whack him, but he easily dodged to the side and brought the sabers down at its leg, the saber hit!... But did nothing. Grievous' eyes grew large; no pure flesh was ever able to withstand a saber beam. The spider then spat webbing at Grievous, and he easily dodged it. What was he going to do? Maybe he didn't hold the sabers there long enough; its legs were the side of large tree branches. Shika also watched in shock, not knowing a spider, even larger than the one Grievous was fighting, was slowly creeping down to her from above.

Grievous ducked under another attack from the spider and rolled underneath it, only to get his cloak stuck against a large web. Grievous looked back at the web and saw a large pile of eggs. _Spider eggs_? He thought before realizing the area they stumbled upon was most likely a nest, meaning this spider was the mother. The female spider turned to face him, Grievous growled and cut his cloak free, he then jumped up onto the spiders back, digging his claws into its back. _She should fall easily, just like the last one_. He though. He then twirled his sabers around to stab the spider when he heard Shika scream, his head snapped over toward her to see her fallen on her back while staring up at the bug above her. That spider, larger than the female, was most likely the father.

He jumped off the females back and onto the ground and darted towards Shika. Shika had her saber out and was swinging her saber violently at the male spider's head, it only watched, trying to get around her swinging so it could snap at her body. She did manage to cut the spider's fang, it screeched out in pain and Shika quickly crawled out from under it. She struggled to get onto her knees when Grievous ran over and jerked her up onto her feet. Shika stumbled and looked over at the male spider; it shook its head in pain before spotting the two again. It hissed loudly, almost like a roar and jumped into the air; the two looked up at it and darted opposite ways. The spider landed on the ground, making the ground quickly rumble. Grievous spun around to attack the male spider when the female smacked him aside; Grievous flew a few feet before slamming into a tree. He was getting really sick of that.

Shika coughed heavily before seeing the male spider charging at her. She then switched her saber off and jumped to the side, pressing herself against the base of a large tree. The spider charged passed her and screeched before it came to a sliding stopped and turning around quickly. Shika looked at it and gasped, she then began climbing the tree quickly. The spider screeched and charged at her again. Shika quickly grabbed a branch and pulled her self onto it, she then was eye level with the spider. She then swallowed hard and made a jump for its back, and she landed! She held onto its hairy body as it attempted to buck her off, it span around crazily. She ignited her saber and stabbed it into the back of the spider, it screeched in pain, causing it to stop bucking and start swaying side to side. Shika stood up and ignited the other end of her saber; she then began slicing away at the back of the spider.

Grievous was on his feet again, defending himself from the female spider when he notice it lose complete interest in Grievous when it heard the male spider crying in pain. It ran at the other spider. Grievous stared for a moment before realizing Shika was on the larger one's back. He narrowed his eyes and ran after the spider at a high rate of speed. Shika looked up at the female quick enough to see its leg whack her off the male. She was whacked into a tree branch, all her air was knocked from her lungs; she coughed greatly before she looked over her shoulder, now both the spiders were after her. Her eyes grew large before she let go of the branch, which the spiders ended up breaking off. Shika fell onto the ground and began running, slightly limping; the fall injured her leg a bit. She heard the spiders chasing her, she attempted to run faster but she began coughing madly, it seemed her three hours of survival were up because of her fast paced movements. She stumbled over onto the ground and coughed, the spiders approached her slowly until they saw Grievous dart passed them, and they then began picking up speed.

His two extra arms extended out and scooped Shika up in them. He then spun around quick enough to jab his two sabers into the male spider's eyes, he quickly removed them, blood splattered out everywhere as the male spiders head jerked around, painful screeches echoed throughout the darkened forest. Grievous backed up as the spider stumbled around, the female attempted to get passed the male, but its body slammed into the female. Grievous took this opportunity and looked up, he cut a hole in the ground once, and he could most certainly do it again. Then again, WHY didn't he do that in the first place? He shook that thought out of his head, now was not the time to be fooling around. He then crouched low to the grown before jumping into the air as high as he could. He got about half way up before he began falling, he quickly switched his sabers off and pointed his free arm up and his other arm reached over and pressed a button, a grappling hook shot out and stuck to the top of the area, he then pulled himself up. He heard the spiders chasing after him again. Did they ever give up?

Once reaching the top, he quickly pulled out a saber and began swinging multiple times at the thick tree branches covering them, it was about the seventh time when a bit of light began shining through, he then cut faster until the hole was big enough for him to fit through, he threw Shika out first before pulling himself out of the hole. He looked back down at the hole and saw the large bugs, he had to seal up the hole, but with what? He then took notice of a large tree; he then darted at the tree quickly and sliced it several times until it began to fall. He switched his saber off, ran back to Shika, swooped her up again and ran from the falling tree. The tree he had cut knocked over several more before covering the hole that the spiders attempted to crawl out of. The ground shook and Grievous stumbled over, he heard the screeched of the spiders before the trees all tumbled over. There was complete silence for the moment, but the silence was broke when Shika began coughing again. Grievous shuffled up and looked over at her; he saw her breathing was short. She looked back at him weakly, she looked terrified. The look she gave him actually made him tremble, as if she was going to die right there… Her eyes, they looked as though she wanted him to do something, but what? He had no idea what to do, he had no medical droids with him, nothing but his sabers, and that couldn't really heal anything, especially humanoid lungs.

"General… General I can't… I-" She coughed as she attempted to point at her chest." I can't- I can't breathe- I can't…" Shika coughed harder as her vision of Grievous began to blur, the world around her slowly turned dark. The last thing she saw was Grievous' arms reaching out to her, and then everything went black…


	12. Sparks start the fire

**Writer's note: **

HAA ZAAHH! Chapter 12! I'm on fire baby! Sorry for the long awaited update, I was busy with real life stuff... Ya know. Friends... A ComicCon... Art... The works. I managed to get this chapter done; hopefully I can get to work on 13 pretty soon.

I also got a review that said Shika's last name was close to "Skywalker". For those who are wondering, I based her last name off Skywalker, which is why they have a close resemblance. Everybody needs a base to start an OC until they can work out the perfect character. So, NOW YOU KNOOOOOWW! xD

Once again, no beta-reader! YAY!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve : Sparks start the fire**

Shika's eyes shot open to see a white roof above her, she gasped before sitting up quickly she found herself sitting on a bed in the medical room stationed aboard the Invisible Hand. Her red vest had been taken off and tossed aside on a chair near the bed she sat on. How did she get here? She remembered spiders… And the Wookiees… And Grievous. And that was it. _Wait, there was the lung thing, shouldn't I be dead_? She thought before looking down at her chest, there were several small burn marks, as if someone had placed a burning metal plate onto her chest in order to warm her lungs. She blinked before lifting her gaze to the room around her

She pulled the blankets off her and flung her legs off the side of the bed, she pushed herself up onto her feet and wobbled a bit, the fast movements made her dizzy, so she fell back onto the bed, holding her head as the room spun slightly. _Maybe getting up quickly was a mistake_. This time she slowly got up and walked towards the door, she paused before turning and looking at the chair with her vest on it, she walked back over to it and quickly slipped it on. She then walked back to the door and it slid open, revealing a waiting room on the other side; droids all looked directly at her as soon as the door had opened. Shika stood there, a blank expression, why were they all staring at her? She swallowed hard before slowly walking out into the room slowly and stiffly, they all watched her. Once she was out of the room and out of sight, she sulked down and sighed in relief. _At first I thought the droids were just weird, but now they're freaking me out_…

Shika continued to walk down the halls of the Invisible Hand, droid after droid all watched her walk by, she could tell they were shocked just by the movements they made when they saw her. Was she supposed to be dead and that's why they were shocked? Seeing her walking around? What was with them? She shook her head and continued walking, she needed to find Grievous, but where in the ship would he go? More importantly, where was she? She stood there in the middle of the hall; she hadn't been here long enough to get to know the halls of the ship, so she was completely lost.

"Ma'am?" Came a voice. Shika spun around quickly to see a battle droid standing there, it jerked back a bit out of shock. Shika eased a bit.

"Yes?" She asked with a brief sigh.

"The General requested I was to take you to his quarters after you fully recovered," The droid answered." If you will please follow me." The droid turned and began walking down a different hall. Shika followed behind it. She was actually going to get to see Grievous' room? She almost felt as if she were special now, droids staring at her, Grievous wanting her in his room… She let that sink in for a moment, and then it sounded freaky. She blinked before looking to the droid.

"Why does the General want to see me?" She asked with hesitation.

"He did not say, ma'am." She was worried now. Of all people, of all things, why her? Why did she have to go see Grievous in his OWN room? She hating being called to places, it made her seem like she was being watched all the time or something, like they knew when she would make this move or that move, or when she'd go to bed or wake up. She hated it so much.

It was a few moments before the droid stopped a little ways away from a door, he pointed to it and Shika knew what she needed to do after that, she thanked the droid and it left. She then adjusted her cloak and got the wrinkles out from her clothes before walking up to the door, it slid open and she slowly crept inside. The size of the room was enormous! Everything he had was things Generals only got. Tables, chairs, mirrors, a desk, and a large window viewing out into space, it had everything a General really needed. It was cozy despite the fact it was Grievous' room. There was only one thing missing, and that was Grievous himself. Shika slowly wandered over to the large window and looked out it; she saw they were still hovering above Kashyyyk, over in a safe area where no wars were taking place, yet. Slowly she placed her hand onto the window and coughed lightly as she stared out into the endless stars of space; everything was so big to her. This happened every time she'd look out into space, she'd always feel like she was tiny. She smiled weakly, Saris used to think the same thing, always talking on how space was so big.

"Do you feel tiny?"

Shika spun around and saw Grievous standing right before her, she gasped and her back bumped into the window behind her.

"G-G- General!" Shika stuttered.

"Answer my question."

"… The… Tiny question?" She asked; Grievous shifted his weight onto one foot, she knew that pose, it was the one he always went into when he was about to yell, so she quickly recovered." Yes! Compared to space I feel very tiny."

"Good, and that's how you should always feel when your around me, understand? Tiny and weak…" Shika nodded quickly and Grievous turned from Shika, he walked towards one of the chairs and sat himself down, his head lifted towards Shika, who was still backed up against the window. There was an awkward silence; Shika was waiting for Grievous to do… Something, anything, and he just sat there, staring back at her with a more… Relaxed gaze, seeming to know she was nervous. Shika guessed he liked it because it made him feel more superior to others. Shika slowly pushed up from the window and watched Grievous' eyes travel around the room. She cleared her throat and his eyes snapped to her again.

"Uh… Can I ask you something?" She said in a tiny squeak. Grievous waited." The droids were acting rather nervous around me, do you-" Grievous looked away. Shika's jaw dropped open slightly, she knew that was his signal for wanting the conversation to stop, and he normally didn't do that until she had fully asked the question. Her shoulders lowered and her head trailed off to the side a bit, she then coughed. Her lung still felt like they were frozen even though she could breathe normally. Grievous got up from his seat; he turned fully to Shika.

"I can see you've made a full recovery," He said, Shika looked to him, almost shocked, did he truly care for her health? He then ended that happy thought." Good. We can return to Kashyyyk then." He then turned his back to her. Shika couldn't believe what she was hearing, that was all he wanted to know? He just wanted to see if she was good enough to fight again?

"What?" Shika asked.

"You heard me, girl." Grievous then looked over his shoulder, sending her a slight glare." We are going to finish the mission." Shika set her hands on her hips.

"Why do you need me?" She asked." I've done nothing but slow you down!" Grievous looked away again.

"Count Dooku has demanded it so, and who am I to argue with my leaders? You should learn something from this, unless you haven't any brains, in which case I fully understand why you aren't learning anything." Shika growled and went to yell at him, but she stopped, he was right, she should start acting more like an apprentice and not a selfish child. But wouldn't that mean he was actually trying to teach her something? But wouldn't that mean he was acting like a master? Her face lit up in joy, was he actually teaching her things? This actually made her feel happy; she hadn't felt happy since… Well, the first day she met the General. She didn't know why, but she just felt the need to… So she quickly shifted to Grievous and wrapped her arms around his hard metallic body; he only shoved her away quickly and backed up, his eyes wide in shock.

"What is wrong with you? Why were you doing that!" He snapped, his voice sounded almost surprised. Shika stumbled back a bit before looking up at Grievous" I didn't say you could touch m-" He stopped when he noticed Shika was just smiling greatly at him, not showing she was the least bit afraid. He didn't like it. For some reason, he didn't like that expression." Stop staring at me like that!" He then smacked her hard across the face; Shika then held the area he smacked, she closed her eyes tightly as she felt pain sting through her cheek." I have no idea what the droids put in your Bacta, but whatever it was its making you act crazy!" He growled before turning and storming out the door. Shika stood there, her hand placed on her cheek, a look of confusion on her face. _Learn from this_, she thought, _don't hug him next time_.

* * *

Shika stood in the hanger bay, watching the droids prepare for the departure to Kashyyyk. She still had her hand placed on her cheek, it still hurt badly, man did Grievous have a hard hand. Shika's eyes lifted towards the entrance of the hanger bay, the door had slid open and Count Dooku slowly walked out into the hanger, Shika slowly stood up strait before seeing Grievous immediately march right over to him. The two began a conversation, Shika couldn't hear what they were saying exactly, being she was a little far from them, but she saw Grievous continuously point at her. Must have meant he was still mad. She sighed and shook her head, now she wished she hadn't done that, but she couldn't help herself, she felt the erg to embrace him. Now that she thought about it, did she hug him because he was acting like a master? Or for reasons unknown? The thoughts slowly were pushed out of her mind when she saw Dooku walking towards her; she felt the un-easy feeling again like she felt when she was in Grievous' room. 

"Miss Cloudrunner, I am pleased to see you're out of bed." Dooku said as a greeting. Shika nodded slightly." The Droid medical officer told me you had a bit of a rough day last week."

"Last week?" Shika asked, tilting her head slightly. Dooku raised an eyebrow.

"Were you not aware Miss Cloudrunner? You were unconscious for a week; the medical staff was beginning to worry that the treatment they gave you wouldn't be enough to save you." Shika's eyes grew large; she was out for a week? Why wasn't she aware of that? Dooku shifted his pose as he continued." The medical officer said he was fixing broken droids when Grievous came storming in with you tucked away safely in his arms. Grievous demanded for all the medical staff to stop what they were doing to help you." Shika tilted her head, so the droids were shocked her because she was rescued by Grievous? That answered that question, but why would he save her?

"That doesn't sound like him," She said." It couldn't have been him… Grievous would never-"

"I'm very certain it was, Miss Cloudrunner," Dooku cut in." The General seems to be quite fond of you." He added with a small, yet sly, smirk. Shika gave an uncertain smile.

"Yeah right. Sorry if I seem rude, but Grievous hates my guts, I'm surprised he hasn't killed me yet." Shika answered as she watched Grievous from across the hanger, he was once more giving out orders to droids. Dooku only turned his back to Shika, he too watched Grievous.

"Apparently you know very little of the General."

"What is there to know? He's a Jedi hating, battle loving cyborg-droid thing." Shika attempted to say in a whisper.

"There's more to it, my girl…" Shika looked to Dooku; she blinked, as if she didn't understand. Dooku only smiled, even with his back turned to her, he still saw her expression. Shika turned fully to Dooku and opened her mouth to speak.

"_GIRL_!"

Shika looked over to Grievous who stood there, tapping his claw against the hanger bay floor impatiently. Shika looked to Dooku, who was already making his way out of the hanger. Shika went to call to him once more before Grievous grabbed her arm and yanked her to him. Shika looked to him with shock.

"When I call you, you come!" He snapped. Shika nodded quickly.

"I'm sorry; I was just talking to Count Dooku and-" Grievous released her arm and turned from her, he then began walking towards a ship. Shika followed after him, she took one final glance over at Dooku who had just left the hanger. What did he mean there was more to Grievous? Was there something about him she didn't know about? She looked to Grievous once more. Did he have some kind of a past that he never spoke of? Then how would Dooku know about it? So many questions buzzed around in her head, what was Grievous? She wanted to know badly now, but she was just too afraid to ask. Grievous then came to a stop, Shika stopped behind him. They stood in front of some kind of fighter ship. She watched Grievous get into the seat of the ship, she only stood there.

"You expect me to fit in that with you? It only has one seat!" Shika exclaimed. Grievous looked over at her." I can't go with you if you take that ship." If Grievous could smile, he most likely would have, just the look he gave her was a sign that he wanted to smile but couldn't. Shika shook her head." I'll just wait for you here, there's no way I can sit in there."

"There is a way for you to fit..." Grievous said before facing the controls of the fighter, he muttered several words to himself, something about Dooku and his orders. Shika tilted her head.

"How can I fit in that thing with you?"

* * *

"This was not what I had in mind." Shika muttered. She was now crammed in the same seat as Grievous in a most uncomfortable pose. She shifted a bit and knocked Grievous' head away from the controls with her arm. 

"Stop squirming!" He snapped as he jerked his head down towards her. Shika looked up at him with a glare.

"If you would have taken the other ship with the droids we wouldn't HAVE this problem!" She snapped back.

"The Wookiees would have known I was returning if I took the droid ship. But if I take my personal fighter, then I'd have the upper advantage!" Grievous answered as he shoved Shika over against the side of the ship with his shoulder." I wanted you to go with the droids, but Dooku insisted you came with me!" Shika rubbed her shoulder that had collided with the side of the ship.

"Well this is just perfect…" She muttered before resting her head against the glass of the cockpit." Hurry up and land, sitting this way is going to give me cramps." Grievous went to yell at her, but he stopped himself, why carry on the argument? It was stupid anyway. He pressed several buttons on the control panel before looking out the front view for a moment before looking at Shika out of the corner of his eye, she had her head turned from him and was looking out the window beside her. His eyes traveled to the front of the window again. Having her crammed beside him wasn't… That bad…


	13. A bit of information on him

**Writer's note:**

Yay! New chapter for you to view! Once more, no beta-reader, booo. xP

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: A bit of information on him**

Shika's fingers twitched impatiently as she watched the darkened world of Kashyyyk pass below her as Grievous' personal fighter zipped across the night sky. She pressed her head against the glass of the cockpit, watching the wars taking place; the world would have been a beautiful sight to see if it wasn't for all the battles, smoke and dead bodies covering the whole place. It seemed like this war was never going to end until the droids captured Tarfful. At first, it was just the Wookiees versus the droids, but now the Republic was getting involved.

A few moments before, Grievous had received a call from a Droid commander, it had said they spotted several groups of Clone Troopers moving about the area, mostly not a threat, but four clone troopers were giving the droids a hard time. Grievous had asked the current location of the four troopers, the droid answered the General with a simple reply: They're here for Tarfful.

The droid commander informed afterwards that they had successfully captured Tarfful and were holding him captive in a Trandoshan base towards the Northwest; Grievous was actually pleased for once. Shika didn't really didn't care about how Grievous was feeling, she just wanted out of the cockpit, she already had several cramps in various areas of her body. All she really cared about was getting the heck out of the ship to stretch her legs. Her eyes traveled towards the control panel as she watched Grievous' fingers press multiple buttons, those looked like the buttons for the landing gears. She blinked before she looked out her window to see the landing pad within the Trandoshan camp, very large, perfect enough for Grievous' ship to fit in. At last they were landing.

When the ship landed, the cockpit slid open and Grievous jumped out without wasting any time, Shika fell down into Grievous' seat and groaned. _Finally_, she thought, _I'll finally get a leg stretch_. She rolled her neck for a second before climbing out of the cockpit after Grievous. When she touched the ground, she slowly turned and saw a few Trandoshans and Geonosians staring at her in awe, as if they had never seen a human girl before. She gave a nervous wave and they all scampered off to work, Shika only shook her head before allowing her gaze to travel towards Grievous, he was having a conversation with… One of his magnaguards… How they get here? Did Grievous stash them away on random planets or something? She heard the magnaguards say something about Tarfful and Grievous actually congratulation the guard, which was rare to actually hear him say anything like that. It was a few moments before she heard blaster fire, her head snapped up, as did Grievous'. He looked towards a direction passed the ship before looking to his Magnaguard, he motion his head towards the direction and the Magnaguard took off. Grievous only ran to his ship.

"General?" Shika asked, partly confused to what was going on, Grievous looked over his shoulder before he grabbed her by the arm and threw her into the ship. She grunted once she hit the sit and then she was shoved aside for room. Grievous sat down and pressed multiple buttons at a high rate of speed. Shika watched." What are you doing? What about Tarfful?" She asked again.

"Never mind about him." Grievous snapped. The ships engines roared up and Shika saw the launch pad doors open, several bodyguards were dragging Tarfful in. Grievous muttered several curse words to himself before opening the cockpit again." Take him to the Trandoshan camp Southeast of here! Make sure he doesn't esc-" In that moment, a thermal detonator went off in the hall outside the landing pad, followed by several blaster fire. Grievous once more cursed under his breath before falling back down into his seat and closing the cockpit. Shika watched as four Clone Troopers entered the area, firing at the Magnaguards, one of them looked directly at her before the Starfighter lifted into the air and shot off to the southeast. Shika watched the trooper until she could no longer see him. There was something odd about him, he didn't look like the ordinary Clone Trooper, and nether did his comrades. And why did Grievous run from them? They must have been something special if Grievous actually ran from them. She only sighed and looked to Grievous, who muttered things to himself as he piloted the ship.

* * *

Grievous stormed though the halls of the Trandoshan camp that the Geonosians were currently using as a droid factory. Shika followed close behind the General as the two entered the Geonosian medical lab, a place where the Geonosians fixed up droids who weren't working correctly, and sometimes Trandoshans and some of they're own race, but that was only when they came back bloody and half dead. Grievous immediately marched to a Geonosian and began asking him questions. Shika didn't like getting involved with Grievous things. So she wandered off into the room, watching the Geonosians work away at multiple things at once. This bored her greatly, so she sat down in one of the un-used seats and waited patiently for Grievous to finish his conversation. And it ended sooner than she thought. He walked towards Shika and stood before her, his hands placed behind his back in the usual manner. Shika went to stand but he pushed her back into the seat.

"Don't bother to stand, you will be staying here." He said. Shika's jaw dropped half open.

"You can't be serious… Why can't I go with you?" She quickly answered. Grievous set his hands onto the back of her chair; he leaned forward to were he was close to her. A little too close, Shika gulped as he put his face in front of her own.

"You could not defeat that Wookiee when we first arrived, you couldn't defend yourself against a bug, I highly doubt you fighting against the Republics army will be any different. So you will sit here and wait for me to return, am I clear, woman?" He hissed. Shika wanted to shake her head and yell, but she nodded anyway, she really didn't want to start something, especially with the war going on. He backed up from her, releasing the back of the chair." Good." With that, he turned and walked right out. Shika's fists clenched, sometimes the General made her steam so badly. But her anger passed by quickly and she sat there, alone in the corner of the room, watching the others silently.

Several hours passed, still Grievous had not returned. Often the base would rumble, meaning the war was drawing closer to the base. Shika watched one of the Geonosians fuss over a super battle droid that wasn't working correctly. By the look of it, the droid was missing several parts, most likely lost them or the parts the Geonosian needed weren't anywhere in the facility. She smiled when the Geonosian dropped the arm of the battle droid on his foot, it screeched in pain before whacking its hand against the head of the droid, its head flew across the room and smacked into another Geonosian who was watching the factory at work through one of the view screens. His head had slammed into the computer screen before it looked back at the other. The two then began yelling at each other. Shika giggled, she didn't understand what they were saying, but it did look funny.

The doors to the room slid open and Shika snapped up, was it Grievous? Had he finally returned? Her hopes dropped when she only saw a large crate being pushed into the room slowly by one lone Geonosian. Shika only sighed and shook her head, for once she actually missed Grievous, watching these bugs work was more boring than the lectures she used to get from Obi-wan. She chuckled a bit, she remembered Obi-wan used to ramble on for hours about being a Jedi; he'd often forget she wasn't even listening and just talk to himself while she went off to train. Her thoughts slowly vanished when she saw the Geonosian still attempting to push the box; it was only halfway through the door now. She actually felt sorry for the little bug. She got up onto her feet and walked over to the box; the Geonosian looked at her and blinked.

"Let me help." She said with a faint smile. She then closed her eyes and held her hands out to the box; slowly it lifted into the air. The Geonosian backed up and gasped; the others working stopped to watch also. The box slowly moved across the air into a corner of the room, out of everyone's busy work routes. When the box safely landed on the ground, Shika's arms fell to her sides and she panted lightly, her eyes opening to see the Geonosians staring in wonder before they continued to work. The one who was originally pushing the box slowly crept up to her, tilting his head side to side. She watched him pace around her, trying to figure out how she made the box move. He looked to her and began speaking in the natural Geonosian tongue, Shika was only able to shrug, un-sure of what he said. He blinked before looking towards one of the tables in the room, he quickly sprinted across the room, in the same way Grievous always ran, and grabbed two small objects off it. He then ran back over and grabbed her hand, Shika make a light squeak, his hand felt somewhat disgusting, she wasn't sure why, it just felt gross. He set the two small objects into her hand and withdrew his own. She looked to him.

"What are they?" she asked. The Geonosian pointed to her ears and began speaking again, Shika thought for a moment before finally realizing what he wanted her to do." Oh!" She then placed one object in each ear.

"-And you should be able to understand the Geonosian tongue." He finished.

"Hey, I can understand you now." Shika gasped, almost surprised. The Geonosian laughed.

"We have such amazing technology, don't you agree?" Shika nodded. The Geonosian then led Shika to her chair again, she re-sat herself down and the Geonosian brought over a chair, he sat across from her, she knew exactly what was coming." How were you able to make that box float?" He asked. Shika shook her head grinning." I saw no switches or buttons; your arms are too thin for you to have super strength… Are you some kind of a telepath or something? Or are you using some new kind of technology that we aren't aware of?" Before he could continue, Shika held her hand out in front of his face as a sign for him to stop.

"I'm Force-sensitive." She answered as she withdrew her hand. He only cocked his head.

"Force-sensitive?... Oh so that means you're a Jedi?" Shika shook her head.

"No. I'm not a Jedi anymore…" She answered.

"You're an evil Jedi then." Shika looked to the Geonosian with a faint smile; he was a curious little guy.

"Well. In truth. I'm not really a Jedi and I was never a Sith, I work under Grievous, as his apprentice, and being Grievous doesn't have any midi-chlorians, he isn't able to teach me anything about the Force." The Geonosian blinked, cocking his head once more.

"So why work for Grievous if he can't teach you anything about the Force?" Shika laughed before reaching into her cloak pocket and pulling out her light saber. The Geonosian instantly snatched it away from her; he then began observing it closely." A Jedi weapon… Such a lovely peace of technology…" He muttered. Shika nodded.

"I was really only interested in learning to become the best light saber wielder in the universe… But no one really understood that. They thought that because I was Force sensitive, then that meant I wanted to learn everything about the Force, like other Jedi. At first I wanted to, but when I was able to hold my first saber, that was all I cared about… Perfecting my skills…" She sighed and shook her head." An old friend of mine knew I wanted perfection, and he often said I was too obsessive over it…" Shika stopped herself; she was beginning to ramble on just like Obi-wan would. She then looked to the Geonosian, who was still looking at her saber." What's your name, anyway?"

"Graka'tikru, just call me Graka." The Geonosian replied before handing her saber back." And you?"

"I'm Shika." She answered with a smile as she placed the saber into her cloak pocket again. Graka blinked before his gaze shifted around the room.

"So… Your Grievous' apprentice huh?..." Shika nodded and his gaze returned to her." Judging by your appearance, I'd say he likes you." Shika's shoulders dropped before she crossed her arms.

"Even Count Dooku said that," She hissed." If he LIKES me so much, why is he so mean to me? Why does he continue to treat me like dirt?" Graka chuckled before leaning back in his seat, drumming his long bulgy fingers against one another.

"For as far back as I can remember," Graka began." Grievous had always been nothing more than a cold hearted beast. But when it came to those of the female species, he'd be more assertive, always attempting to prove he wasn't weak. Most likely to impress or to scare." Shika blinked as Graka continued." I think it had something to do with his past life on Kalee." Shika slowly sat up right.

"Kalee? I think I've heard of that place before… Didn't it all die out because of some war?" She asked. Graka nodded." And what about his overly aggression towards everyone?" Graka shifted in his seat a bit before he answered.

"This was a long ways back on Geonosis. Count Dooku had brought back a bloody, half dead, cut up male belonging to the Kaleesh species. My brethren were ordered to create a new body for him, one more suitable for the man. I, however, was nothing more but a guard at the time… Anyway. I remember listening to some of the medical staff who were taking a break from working on Grievous; they talked about him being some sort of a warlord who had seen many battles in his time. But he had these problems…" Shika raised an eyebrow.

"Problems? What kind of problems?" She asked.

"Honor, pride and love." Graka answered. Shika's eyebrows narrowed in confusion. Graka continued." Those were his problems… You see, he was aggressive to begin with, but mixed in with the problems… He wasn't aggressive enough… Then months later, BOOM!" He flung his arms out, startling Shika a bit." This creature comes storming out of the medical room with a horrible attitude, tearing apart anything that tried to calm him down, wires and tubes still hooked up to him, asking what he was and what they had done to him. If it weren't for Count Dooku stunning him with his Force powers, I don't think Geonosis would have lasted up to the war."

Shika stared at Graka. Grievous was naturally aggressive, but the problems he had wasn't helping him be aggressive enough? And what kind of problems were honor, pride and love? They didn't sound like problems to her, it sounded almost like the Separatists molded Grievous into the General they needed to lead they're armies. But did Grievous know they made him more heartless? Did he actually ask them to do it? She couldn't ask Graka because it seemed that everything he had said was all he knew. But at least she knew a little more about him now, he was a Kaleesh male who seemed to have a thing for women, he had emotions back then but he doesn't now. And at one point he was humanoid. She nodded to her small knowledge of Grievous, at least she knew things now, and that was a good start.

"But like I was saying," Graka spoke up again." If Grievous hasn't killed you yet, then it must mean he likes you." Shika allowed those words flow through her head for a bit, he's threatened to kill her, so did that count? She didn't know; Grievous was just too complicated." Okay, now tell me something," Graka started, Shika looked to him." When Grievous yells at you and you fear him, does he seem more pleased?"

"By the way things are going, then yes." Shika answered. Graka nodded, looking as though he was allowing his own thoughts to fly through his mind. He went to ask more when the doors to the room slid open and Grievous stormed in. Shika's attention snapped to him as he immediately ran to her. He yanked her up from the chair and dragged her out of the room without saying one word to anyone. Shika waved to Graka and he returned the wave while also mouthing: Good luck. Then the doors slid close and Shika's view of her new friend was gone, just like that.

Grievous had led Shika into the control room of the base, inside, Droids and Trandoshans were buzzing about quickly, yelling things and pressing buttons quickly. Shika felt the earth rumble several times, the war was dragged here, which was most likely why Grievous returned. He shoved her aside and began barking orders immediately; Shika only stumbled to the side a bit before looking at Grievous with a puzzled look.

"Grievous what is happening?" She asked. Grievous' head snapped to her before he yanked her closer to him, she gasped before he grabbed her head and turned it to the view port that showed a large Neimoidian ship above them, four of they're own laser blasts were shooting at it. Shika gasped." That's not good…" She muttered before Grievous shoved her aside again.

"I WANTED THOSE BLASTERS SHUT DOWN SECONDS AGO!" He yelled. The Droids and Trandoshans began working faster and quicker. Grievous began pacing back and forth, waiting for results. Shika only watched the ship from the view port, the blasters continued to fire and Grievous began to lose more patience." Send our best warriors down to those blasters immediately!"

"Yes sir!" A droid answered. Grievous then looked to several of his Magnaguards who were lined up. Grievous pointed at five and pointed to the door, the five he chose ran out. Grievous began pacing again; the explosions began to get rougher and louder. Shika watched as the ship began rocking.

"General! LOOK!" She called out as she pointed to the ship. Grievous looked out the view port and cursed to himself, he slammed his fist down onto a computer, smashing it.

"SHUT THEM DOWN NOW!" Grievous yelled. It was too late; the ship began to explode in multiple areas, Shika backed up from the window as the ship began falling, swaying to the side, showing it was going to just barely miss the base. Shika continued to back up before Grievous shoved her down onto the floor." Cover your head!" He snapped. Shika stared up at him before covering her head like he had ordered her to do. In the moment she covered her head the earth rumbled greatly, she heard the droids say that some of the base had been demolished. Then things in the room began crashing and snapping, was the roof caving in? She had no idea; her arms were over her head, so she couldn't tell. She heard a few Trandoshans cry out in pain after a large crash. She also heard Grievous continue to bark his orders.

Shika slowly lifted her head after the shaking had stopped, half the room was caved in and the windows were shattered, the place was a horrid mess, dead Trandoshans and droids were in several areas of the room. The only ones standing were Grievous and a few droids.

"Sir, one of our groups of warriors has just informed us that they've captured one of the ones who were responsible for firing the cannons. They have also informed us it was a Republic solider, sir." Shika's head snapped to the droid that had spoken.

"Excellent. Bring him to me." Grievous ordered. The droid nodded and turned back to his computer. Shika blinked, they had captured the one who was responsible? She looked to Grievous who had a more pleased gaze in his eyes now. Only one thought floated about her mind now… What was he planning to do to the captured soldier?


	14. Enter OhSeven

**Writer's note:**

I am SO sorry for the mega-slow update, I started playing this game called "World of Warcraft" again, and it pretty much has been eating my time away. For a moment, my Star Wars fandom had died, if it wasn't for these two fanfics I read, these chapters would have never gotten finished. I managed to finish two chapters though, weee!

I also want to thank you all for the kind reviews! I kept forgetting to say thanks! So. Thanks for the kind reviews people!

**Also a note to all those who have played Republic Commando**, I have not read the book to find out what ends up happening to 07, so... This is pretty much my view on what happens to him.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter fourteen: Enter Oh-Seven**

Grievous paced impatiently as he waited the arrival of his new captured soldier, how greatly he wanted to see the fear-struck face of his adversary. He constantly walked back and forth; still the droids hadn't arrived with the prisoner. Had the enemy already escaped? He was itching to know; he would let out small grunts and growls to show he was losing what was left of his patience. Shika watched him out of the corner of her eye as she helped Graka and some other Geonosians round up the surviving Trandoshans for medical treatment. Although her Geonosian friend was with her, the two never said a word to each other, they acted as if they had never met, mostly because they were busy attempting to get the job of retrieving the wounded.

When all the surviving Trandoshans were out of the room, Graka gave a farewell greeting to Shika, she returned the wave, and then he left with the rest of his staff. She sighed and fell back onto a busted up chair, she fiddled around with her hair as she watched Grievous continue his route. She only shook her head, the guy was too impatient, if the droids did managed to capture a soldier of the Republic, then the solider would most likely be struggling to escape, meaning they'd have to drag the soldier to this room. Grievous gave out another growl before his head snapped to one of the droids.

"Where ARE they?" He asked his voice was jumping slightly as he attempted to remain calm. The droid pressed a button on his computer screen before looking to the General.

"Only a few meters away, sir." It answered. Grievous leaned back a little; finally he'd get to see that fear-struck face he always enjoyed seeing. He looked to Shika who, for a first, did not return his gaze. Her eyes remained lowered to her lap as she plucked away at a loose string from her arm sleeve. At least she was entertaining herself, kept her out of his business. Then the room doors slid open, his five Magnaguards walked in, followed by two super battle droids who were dragging behind them: A Clone Trooper.

Grievous looked over his shoulder at the struggling armored clone; his armor almost represented that Bounty Hunter, Jango Fett, the man who Count Dooku hired a while back, such a pity he had to die. Feh, right. He was annoying anyway. And although his armor was white, black in some areas, he had red paint splattered across it, almost as if he attempted to make it look like blood, meaning he was no ordinary Trooper, most likely one of those _special elite _troops. Grievous turned fully to the trooper; he stopped struggling when his gaze fell upon Grievous.

"Ahh, so you were the one firing our cannons… Should have known it was a slime spawn of the Republic." The soldier went to lunge out at Grievous, though the battle droids pulled him back, he grunted. Shika lifted her head from her sleeve to the soldier." Take off his helmet." Grievous ordered. One of his Magnaguards walked towards the trooper, he only struggled harder. Grievous snickered. When the Magnaguard successfully removed the Troopers helmet Shika leaned forward in her seat, attempting to get a better view of his face. He looked like all the other clones, except his face had several scars in various areas.

"What do you want with me, Grievous?" The trooper hissed his voice was deeper than normal clones. Grievous took the helmet from his guard, observing it.

"I know you weren't the only one firing our cannons, there were three others. Where did they run off to?" Grievous answered as he slowly ran his fingers across the visor of the helmet, making a light tinkering sound.

"I don't know…" The trooper snapped. Grievous then slammed the helmet hard against the troopers face, Shika winced the moment she saw the helmet collide with the trooper's face. The trooper only grunted, although the pain he felt was more than he could bare, he still made it seem as if he felt nothing.

"You're lying." Grievous hissed. The trooper looked up at Grievous, panting heavily." Where are they?"

"I told you I don't-" Grievous once more smacked the helmet upside the soldiers face, this time harder, almost denting the helmet. The soldier swayed aside and coughed, blood splattering across the ground. Shika watched silently.

"Tell me where they ran to hide!"

"My team doesn't run…"

"Answer my question."

"No!"

"ANSWER IT!" Grievous slammed his metallic foot into the stomach of the soldier, he make a faint squeak as he flung forward." Tell me where your allies are hiding!"

"Why should I tell you? Your nothing but a no good peace of scrap metal!" Grievous had enough, he threw the helmet over his shoulder and grabbed one of the Electrostaffs his guards had, he then switched it on and whacked it against the leg of the soldier, he made a small grunt, his teeth chattering as he tried not to scream.

Shika couldn't help but watch in terror as the torture continued, was this how Grievous really acted on the battle field? Showing no mercy what so ever? This actually frightened her greatly, what if she got on his bad side and he decided he was sick of it? And what was going to happen to the trooper? For some reason, Shika believed him, she didn't know why though, she felt as though he was telling the truth, but it seemed that wasn't good enough for Grievous. And what was he to do, lie? Either way, the trooper would have died. Grievous wasn't one to take prisoners… More importantly, why did Grievous even care? Did he just like torturing people from the Republic because he thought it was enjoyable? Then again, Grievous seemed like the type who would torture for the fun of it.

It was a few moments before the trooper finally collapsed unconscious, Grievous growled and tossed the staff to the guard again. He then looked down at the smoldering soldier." Take him to the holding cells. When he wakes up, let me know immediately…" The super battle droids dragged the soldier out of the room. Grievous turned to the frightened Shika. He was silent for a moment before he began walking towards her." What is the matter with you?" He snapped. Shika jerked up towards him.

"Uhhh… Nothing, sir." She quickly answered, Grievous gave her an awkward look, Shika only got up from the seat." Excuse me General, but I'd like to go guard the cells, if the soldiers team is still near by, they would most likely attempt to rescue him, and you know the droids aren't capable for handling situations like keeping the soldier in his cell."

Grievous allowed those words to flow through his mind before stepping aside." You may go." Shika nodded and quickly walked out of the room. Grievous only watched her leave until the doors to the room slid close.

* * *

Shika wandered into the holding cells with a small Bacta tank she retrieved from Graka on a quick stop to the Medical room. Most of the cells had dead Wookiees, and the room had no guards in it at all. Some jail cell this was. When she reached the final holding cell, she saw the trooper lying on his side and almost smashed up against the back wall. _The droids must have just thrown him in_, she thought, _poor guy_. She looked over at a control panel near the door, she shifted over to it and looked over the buttons, she pressed one and the door blocking the cell holding the trooper opened, she then walked back to the cell and wandered inside. She paused about half way in, should she really be helping him? _Then again_, she thought, _Grievous only told me the Jedi was my enemy, so… I can help out a Republic soldier, because he isn't a Jedi_. She grinned to herself before walking up to the trooper; she kneeled down beside him and set the Bacta tank on the ground, she then slowly turned him over. He only coughed.

"Hey, are you awake?" She asked. His eyes twitched for a second before they opened, he stared at her, narrowing his eyes to get a better focus.

"Who…" He coughed before his blurred vision faded, his eyes grew somewhat large." A woman?" He asked. Shika rolled her eyes, what was it with these people and seeing a woman?

"Yes. A woman." She answered as she helped lean the trooper against the back wall. He watched as she fiddled with the Bacta tank.

"How can a human woman be on here?" He asked." It's highly impossible…" Shika looked up at him with a faint smile.

"Would you believe me if I said I work for Grievous?"

"Not a chance…" He answered coldly. Shika tilted her head.

"Why not?" The trooper grunted as he lifted his arm to set on his stomach, he then rested his head on the wall behind him.

"That abomination wouldn't allow a woman to work under him, heck; he wouldn't let anyone work under him. He's nothing more than a mindless killer." Shika's gaze fell back to the Bacta tank, why did everyone consider him a mindless killer when they know nothing about him? He most likely seemed that way because they were on the receiving end of his saber. The trooper's gaze traveled to her." You going to use that or not?" Shika looked to him, then to his armor.

"You'll need to take some of that off," She answered." I can't really jab this into you if your armor is in the way…"

"Nah, just stab me right here." He said as he weakly pointed to his neck, Shika's eyes grew large.

"No!"

"Why? It will just feel like a tiny pinch so long as your arms aren't shaky." Shika looked to the Bacta tank, then to his neck, she took a deep breathe before reaching up to his neck. She pulled the neck cover to his suit down and pressed the tank against his neck. He grunted as the fluid went in. As soon as the tank was empty, Shika removed it and set it on the ground; she then wiggled her hands through the air, making small grunts_. I never want to do that again_! She thought.

"You have soft hands." The trooper complemented as he rubbed the area she had stabbed. She paused and stared at him, she felt her cheeks slowly turn warm, and she knew she was blushing. She had soft hands? She hadn't heard a comment in a long time; it felt like years almost, even though it wasn't even half that long. Spending most of her time with Grievous made her forget things like that. The trooper only looked at her, blinking out of confusion." What?" He asked.

She snapped up." OH! Nothing, just thinking about something." She answered; he shrugged as his wounds slowly healed, he flexed his hand." Do… You have a name? I know most Clone Troopers go by numbers an-"

"Sev."

She stopped." Sev? What kind of name is Sev?" She asked, partly confused.

"It was a nickname given to me by a comrade. My original number was 07, everyone else called be Sev for short." He explained before looking from his hand to her." So it's not weird, if that's what your thinking."

"Sorry… Anyway, I'm Shika." Sev's head jerked back a little, his face showed confusion now.

"Shika? As in, Shika Cloudrunner?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow before nodding slightly." So you're the Jedi who just vanished? Leaving nothing but an R4 unit behind?" She nodded again.

"How did you know?"

"Over-heard a few troops talking about it," He replied." He said you named him Daniel?"

"Daniel! Oh I completely forgot about him!... Did he take the note well? How is he?"

"Uh. Not as well as he used to be." Sev answered, Shika cocked her head." He's dead."

Shika sunk back in shock. Daniel was dead? Did he get himself killed because she left? Was it her fault he was dead? There was only one way to find out." How did he-"

"He died when several Droidekas cornered him and opened fire; he was out-numbered and fell easily." Shika couldn't believe it, he was gone. Sure, she didn't get to know him any better with the war going on, but she still felt as though she had lost a close friend. Another one… Gone. Sev went to say more when two Magnaguards entered the cell; Shika's head snapped to them quickly, it couldn't be, she thought. And sure enough, it was. Grievous walked into the cell after his guards stood aside. He came to a halt once seeing Shika and Sev. He stared at Shika for a moment before his gaze traveled to the small Bacta tank that was set beside her. Shika looked down at the Bacta tank before gasping; she looked back up at Grievous.

"This… This isn't what it looks like!" She quickly said. Grievous narrowed his eyes at her, showing he didn't buy it.

"You were helping the enemy." He hissed. How could she reply to him? Lie and say he made her do it? There was no possible way for her to squeeze her way out of this one. Grievous stormed over and grabbed Shika; he pulled her to her feet and shoved her aside." I'll deal with you later…" He growled towards her as he reached down and grabbed Sev by the neck; he lifted the trooper into the air and slammed him against the wall behind him." As for you, I've come to the conclusion that I'm just going to kill you now and find your little comrades later, leaves me with the best part of the hunt." He then pulled out one of his sabers and ignited it; he then held it back in a thrusting position. He then went to drive it through the soldier.

"GENERAL STOP!" Cried Shika. Grievous stopped. His saber blade an inch away from Sev's chest. Slowly Grievous looked at Shika, she was somewhat shaking." Please don't kill him," She said." He-… He wanted to join the Separatists, that's why I… I was healing him." Sev looked at Shika as if she were crazy. Grievous only scoffed.

"All fools who want to live use that excuse to crawl their way out of death…" He hissed before shifting his gaze to the trooper, once more he went to thrust his saber through the man. Shika panicked, and through this, she quickly said:

"He wants to serve under me!" Grievous stopped again, this time looking over at her with puzzlement. She stared at him before looking around the room quickly, what could she say now? It had to be believable! She then noticed the Magnaguards, she then returned her gaze to Grievous." He wanted… To be my personal bodyguard…" Grievous looked at Sev.

"Is this true?" He asked with a cold tone of voice. Sev noticed Shika out of the corner of his eye; she looked as though she wanted him to say yes. He stared at Grievous before nodding slightly. Grievous' grip weakened and Sev fell back onto the ground. Shika sighed in relief.

"Thank you Gene-" Shika paused when Grievous marched up to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her up to him. His face was close to her own, making it so she could look at nothing else but him.

"Count Dooku will decide his fate, if he turns down your offer of having the soldier as your bodyguard, I will kill him…" He growled. Shika stared in horror at Grievous, he was really angry with her; his voice alone gave her chills that ran up her spine. He then looked to his two Magnaguards." Watch him, do not allow him to move from that spot, if he does, kill him." He snapped. The guards both nodded and Grievous looked back down at Shika." You're coming with me…" He then dragged her out of the cell. Shika stumbled behind Grievous as he yanked her behind him, having a tight grip on her arm.

This wasn't going to be pretty…


	15. He has a temper problem…

**Chapter fifteen: He has a temper problem…**

Grievous led Shika into a small room with a transmitter sitting in the middle of the room, just like the one she had used to talk to Lord Sidious. Once reaching the machine, he pushed her aside and punched in random buttons. Shika watched, rubbing her arm, he had never grabbed her that tightly before; it seemed her worst fear had come true, she really pissed him off. When a blue see-through hologram of Count Dooku appeared, Grievous gave a slight bow.

"Report General." Dooku ordered. Grievous placed his hands behind his back, standing very General like. Shika watched silently.

"We managed to take over most of Kashyyyk, and half of the Republic soldiers and Wookiees are dead. The Trandoshans will have their planet soon enough." Grievous answered.

"And Tarfful?"

"He managed to escape with several elite Republic troops; I attempted to track them, but was un-successful." Dooku looked a tad surprised but waited for Grievous to continue." Also… One of our ships that was supposed to drop off more troops has been… Eliminated. Four Republic soldiers managed to get to our own defense cannons and shot down our ship."

"You managed to fail twice in one day, General," Dooku said, sounding displeased with Grievous's actions." I hope to see better results in the future." Grievous nodded slightly. Dooku then looked to Shika, finally taking notice of her presence." You have brought Miss Cloudrunner here?" Grievous looked to Shika; she only stepped forward and bowed.

"Count Dooku, sir… We managed to capture one of the four Republic troopers… He wants to join the Separatists and to serve under me as my personal bodyguard." Shika said, her voice partly shaken. Dooku raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought the General provided you with two bodyguards already…" He then looked to Grievous." Did you not give her any?"

"Of course I did!" Grievous quickly said." I gave her two new guards of her own! She only got one killed and lost the other!" Shika looked over at him in shock.

"What are you talking about? The guard got him self killed and the other wandered off on his own!" Shika snapped. Grievous glared over at her, sending the chills down her spine again.

"Grievous," Dooku spoke up, Grievous looked to him." You gave her two new bodyguards? Ones that were not trained by you?"

"I gave her those two for her to train on her own! If I was able to train over a thousand of them, then she should be able to train just two! Apparently I was wrong!" Grievous hissed as he sent another sharp glare at her. Shika's hands clenched into fists.

"How was I supposed to know that? Why do you keep expecting me to know everything when I just joined the Separatists a little ways back?" She snapped. Grievous went to yell back when Dooku cut in.

"You may have the trooper as your bodyguard." He said. Grievous looked up at him in shock, as if he wasn't expecting that answer. Dooku looked to Grievous." General, I would also like you to present her with a fully train guard, perhaps one of your extra Magnaguards would fit her liking."

"Of course..." Grievous said his voice jumping as he tried to restrain himself from yelling. Dooku then looked to Shika.

"I will expect your bodyguard to be in top physical condition by the time you return to the Flag Ship," He said. Shika nodded her head slightly. Dooku's gaze once more traveled to Grievous." I look forward to your next report, General. Hopefully, the next one will be less… Depressing."

"Yes, Count Dooku…" Grievous then pressed one of the buttons on the control panel and the hologram of Dooku vanished. Grievous's hand fell to his side as he stared down at the control panel. Shika only began to back up slowly.

"I'm… Going to go fix up my… Bodyguard..." She said, almost in a light whisper. Grievous didn't move. She quickly turned around and walked to the door as fast as she could; and right before she reached it Grievous moved in the way, his cloak pulled back over his shoulders, his hands clenched into tight fists. Shika backed up, partly startled. He stood before her, making a low growl. Her eyes grew large as she slowly backed up from him, he only advanced towards her.

"You made me look like a fool in front of Count Dooku," He hissed." And you helped a Republic soldier after I told you they were the enemy and you were to not show pity on them!"

"But you said only the Jedi were my ene-"

"THAT IS NO EXCUSE!" He roared. Shika made a loud grunt as she stumbled back in fear. Grievous slammed each foot down as he walked towards her, showing he was more than angry with her. Shika backed herself against the wall in the room, her breathing got heavy as he angrily approached her. What could she do? She had never seen him this angry before, he looked as though he was just going to jump at her and rip off one of her limbs with his bare hands.

"General… I didn't mean to disobey… I just thought-"

"I now have to deal with another fallen Republican BECAUSE OF YOU!" He then grabbed two sabers off his belt, ignited them, and then slammed them beside either side of her head. Shika made a light scream and shut her eyes tightly. All she heard was Grievous's heavy angered breathing and the loud humming sounds of his light sabers. She felt like her knees were about to give in she was shaking so badly, her breathing was almost as heavy as the General's, never in her life had she felt this scared." I should just decapitate you right here… Save me the trouble of having to deal with you…" She heard him hiss. She then heard the light sabers switch off, slowly her eyes opened to see Grievous allowing his cloak to drape over him in the normal fashion. He then turned his back to her.

"Aren't… Aren't you going to kill m-"

"If I catch your guard doing anything without your orders, I will kill him and you. AND if you disobey me again I will kill you. Am I clear?" Shika nodded and Grievous swept out of the room.

She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself tightly; her breathing was now quick and heavy, her whole body shaking greatly. Everything that she thought nice about Grievous was gone, she didn't look to him like a teacher, or someone who actually cared but didn't show it. She only thought of him as the killer the Republic all hated and feared. What had she gotten herself into? This was a problem she couldn't escape from; she actually wanted to go back to the Republic, to the Jedi. She didn't care anymore about how they lied to her; she just wanted to get away from him. Even if that meant suicide! The General scared her greatly now, she had never dreamed of seeing this day come so quickly. What was she going to do?

* * *

Many hours had past since the episode with Grievous, she had retrieved Sev from the cellars and brought him into the Medical room, where she asked Graka to fix him up with a few Bacta treatments, and then work on his armor, to make it look more like he was part of the Separatists. Shika sat silently in a seat while gently chewing on the remains of her cracker; Sev had a few rations left; so he offered her one, being she hadn't eaten in who knows how long. She was still terrified from Grievous spewing out his anger like that; she knew she angered him, but not that much. But at least she knew the General truly hated her now and that it wasn't a mystery she had to figure out. She let a soft sigh escape her lips as she finished the cracker completely; Graka and Sev both looked over at the girl, then towards each other.

"Anyway, you sit here and let the wounds heal up; I'm going to start on your armor now." Graka said. Sev only answered by sneering at him, showing he really didn't like the Geonosian. He swallowed hard before scampering off to Sev's armor. Sev looked to Shika once more, rolling his shoulder a bit.

"You know, I would have rather died than join forces with the Separatists." He hissed. Shika only sunk lower into her seat.

"I'm sorry… I seemed to be making everything worse… I originally planned to help you escape, but Grievous would kill me if he found out, and then hunt you down and kill you too…" She smiled faintly, but it soon fell back into a frown." I guess a small part of me still lies with the Republic... I just couldn't stand watching him beat on you like that…" Sev stared in silence while rubbing his wrist before leaning back a bit.

"So you really work for that bucket of bolts eh?..." He smiled." Heh, he must lik-"

"Don't say it," Shika interrupted. Sev fell silent." He hates me… He almost killed me… He wanted to, I could see it; I could even feel his anger surrounding me in a bubble I could not escape from. But he stopped himself… Knowing it would upset Count Dooku… That is the only reason I'm alive… I finally realized it when I was in that room with him… I had never seen him so angry…" She talked so light and faint, Sev was the only one who could hear her, being he was the only closest humanoid near her.

"Maybe being on the Separatists side won't be that bad," Sev muttered loud enough for her to hear. She looked over at him." I still get to kill things, so it shouldn't be that hard." He then laid back onto the small bed Graka had set him on to do his Bacta treatment, setting his hands behind his head, crossing one leg over the other. Shika blinked before smiling fairly weak.

"You're just saying that because you want me to feel better…" Sev closed his eyes and shook his head as an answer." Yes you are." He only shook his head again, refusing to crack even the tiniest smirk. This made Shika giggle." I can tell your trying not to smile!"

"No, no. I don't know what you're talking about." He answered, Shika began laughing a little and Sev finally revealed a faint smile. She pointed at him.

"See? You're smiling!" She said before gently shoving his elbow. He smirked a bit before his face faulted again. Shika leaned back in her seat again and the two fell silent once more. She slowly returned to her upset state, still she couldn't get the image of Grievous yelling at her out of her mind. It was such a frightening experience for her, and it was something she knew she was never going to forget. Maybe she should just shut up and stay out of his way; it seemed like the only logical thing to do, because every time she lifted a finger, he'd go off like some wild beast. Which made her begin to wonder, would he actually continue to allow her to follow him? Or would he just shove her in some base and run off to fight? Why was it that she could never get the answers she wanted when it came to Grievous? No one ever gave her a straight answer, Dooku just gave her riddle type things, and Graka only knew very little. Everyone else just seemed too afraid to even mention his name.

Her gaze lifted to Sev who had drifted off to sleep, it then shifted towards Graka who worked away at Sev's new armor enhancements. Her eyes fell down to her hands which were resting on her lap. _What am I going to do_, she thought, _I can't face Grievous now_… _Not after what happened_. Then the Medical room door slid open and a Magnaguard walked in, he paused before looking towards Shika, she looked up at him

"General Grievous wants you to follow me to his personal landing pad." He said. Shika's head drifted to the side a bit, why now? She was still recovering from the last time she saw him.

"Tell him I'm kind of busy at the moment, making sure my bodyguard is in top condition."

"It was not a request, ma'am. It was strict orders, if you do not show up, you will be punished."

Shika groaned before looking to Graka." Hey," Graka looked over to her." If Sev wakes up while I'm gone, tell him I ordered him to wait here." He nodded and returned to his work. She only stood up and walked towards the guard. She motioned him to lead the way and he did, he walked out of the room and she followed right at his heels. She really didn't feel like seeing Grievous, but apparently, he wasn't done screaming at her.

The guard led Shika out onto a large landing pad; Grievous's Starfighter was parked off to the side a bit, leaving a lot of the pad un-touched. As soon as her foot was set down on the pat, she heard the door leading into the facility shut closed, Shika spun around to see the guard had only left, meaning whatever Grievous wanted to say to her, he didn't want anyone else to hear. She then wandered more out, large flood lights shined brightly down on her; the sun was still not up yet. She heard distant creatures making their normal night calls, but heard saw no sight of the General.

"Hello?" Shika called out towards the wilderness. There was no answer. Something didn't feel right, it was too peaceful, normally; Grievous was making a racket of some kind. But then again, he had a way with sneaking up behind her. A sudden chill ran up her spine, something inside her told her to grab her saber, and she did. She reached into her cloak, whipped out her light saber, ignited one end, and spun around quick enough to block an aerial attack from Grievous. He pressed forward causing her to take a step back, now he was going to kill her? Why now? Grievous jumped back and twirled his light sabers for a second before standing in a defense position, Shika stood in her normal attack stance. They stood there, their sabers humming.

"Well? Attack me!" Grievous snapped." You'll never win any battles by just sitting around waiting for reinforcements to arrive to help your enemy!" She stared in awe, lowering her saber. What was he saying? She didn't understand at all, was he trying to say _kill me now_? Or something else?" Never let your guard down!" Grievous launched at her and she gasped, quickly dodging aside as he brought on saber down, he went to cut at her with his extra saber but she moved aside quickly with a short boost of Force run." No!" Grievous hissed loudly as he stood normally.

"What?"

"You aren't allowed to use the Force anymore. If you are to train under me, then you will no longer need the Force, only pure saber skills are your key to victory." Shika couldn't believe what she was hearing, he was training her? After all that had happened? What was with him? One moment he hated her, the next he seemed to care, then he hated her. It was like he couldn't decide whether or not to be angry or content with her. Grievous once more launched at her, she blocked his attacks as he threw them at her, she then began throwing her own attacks and he would end up blocking. The two clashed their sabers around the landing pad. Grievous gave out orders, telling her what to do, and she listened intently. As the two continued to fight, a small smile spread across Shika's face, she was once more happy with her current situation and position with the Separatists. But the happy moment she was having wasn't going to last very long, for the road ahead…

… Was about to get rough…


	16. He is only a General

**Writer's note: **

Oh. My. Gosh. Can I be any slower? Geeze. Sorry about the freakin' long wait, there was a ton of deciding I had to do on this chapter, I actually couldn't come to a decision, so I had my friends choose for me. xP

Well, the fanfic is 16 chapters long, sorry there was no double up-date, been doing 50 different things at once. I will try my best to write out 17 as soon as I can!

And once more thank you for the kind reviews and for being patient with slow little me :D

Still no beta-reader. Yaaay. xD

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter sixteen: He is only a General**

Shika stared out the view port leading out into the hanger bay on board the Invisible Hand. Her hands were placed behind her back, her face was expressionless. Exactly three years have passed since she had joined the Separatists, and just as Lord Sidious had foresaw, the girl became an excellent addition to the Separatist army. Her saber skills had improved greatly due to her training sessions with General Grievous, and with each passing day, the Force became more of a myth to her.

She was skinny, she had lost much weight over the past years; every day it felt like she only had a little to eat before she was dragged off to war with the General. Sometimes she brought rations along with her on the missions she was dragged to; so she could eat when she got hungry. She was a tad taller as well, and her face was showing signs of age, she was almost in her thirties. And even with her three years of fighting off the Republic soldiers and several Jedi; she still hadn't earned a title to call her own, Grievous still referred to her as girl or woman, and the droids hardly paid any attention to her. She was still just a mere shadow, following Grievous whenever she was ordered to.

Standing at her left side was her bodyguard, Sev. He too had grown to be quite useful. Every weapon he picked up he knew how to use, and was always good with it. He followed Shika's orders without question, and he never left her side unless ordered to. Grievous slowly got used to seeing him around, but would give a glare and grunt towards him, showing he still didn't like the fact a clone was working under his apprentice. Although, Sev would made one quick rude gesture at Grievous when he looked away, showing he still hated the Separatists. He also had grown a bit, almost in his fifties! Because he was like all the other clones, he grew quickly, but he didn't show any signs of age, no wrinkles or grey hair. Perhaps a trooper like him was meant to last a longer time than the normal clones? Did he get up to one hundred and ten years old till he finally killed over? No one really knew why he didn't look as old as he was, and they never really bothered looking into it. They just treated him like a Magnaguard that needed to be fed.

On Shika's right side was her second bodyguard, Daniel. It was the Magnaguard she had received from Grievous just as Dooku had ordered back on Kashyyyk three years ago. Still feeling guilty for the death of Clone Trooper 1659, Shika named her guard Daniel after the trooper. Grievous didn't understand why she named him, and he really didn't care, the guard wasn't his responsibility anymore. He looked like all the rest of Grievous's guards only with several scars in various areas of his body. His personality was like most Magnaguards, quiet unless spoken to. But after awhile, he began talking to Sev and Shika, starting his own conversations when ever he felt bored and maybe even lonely. He mainly talked to Sev, being Shika was spending most of her time with Grievous; but he managed to fit in some conversations with his owner whenever there was free time to talk.

With a quick sigh, Shika turned on her heel and walked away from the view port; she folded her arms and lowered her head. For the past years, Shika always made strolls down the flag ship halls, and like normal, she had already done her several strolls down the halls of the flag ship while Grievous was in his chambers doing… Whatever he did. Grievous normally came in around over several hours ago, barked several names at her and then dragged her to his personal fighter or to the bridge of the ship. But he was still locked up tight in his room; she hadn't seen him all morning. It was awkward not hearing the sounds of his metallic, deep accented voice screeching away at her, mixed in with several deep breaths. He must have been doing something, something involving Count Dooku or the Separatists. He never got her involved with business occasions such as that, he always brought her in at the actual fights with light sabers and left her out of the chatter and meetings, knowing quick mission brief was all she really needed to hear.

Other than that, the relationship between the two hadn't grown much… Or had it? Shika really didn't know. She often felt comfortable with him lurking around her, she even send smiles at him, and he grunt and look away, acting like he lost interest, then he'd peek at her out of the corner of his eye and she'd grin larger, then he'd walk away. Other times she felt like screaming her head off while he yelled away at her for doing something he did not approve of. It was all very confusing to her. She had never felt this way about anyone before, not like she was allowed to back in the Jedi Temple, love was forbidden… Wait. Love? That couldn't be it. She couldn't love him! He was nothing more than a pair of eyes, lungs and a brain sealed up inside a metal suit! Not to mention he was cold-hearted, angry all the time… Sometimes his voice sounded all too soothing- No. No. He was not one to love; he would laugh if she ever showed that kind of affection towards him. Not to mention it was stupid to feel that way about him. Heck, love was stupid all together.

She continued to walk down one of the halls of the ship, head still slightly lowered; her guards following behind her silently. It wasn't long until the peace was disturbed by one battle droid.

"Ma'am," It had said.

Shika looked up at it, blinking, why was it that the droids were always here to ruin her peace? It was so weird how they showed up at the right or wrong time. It's like they were created to be annoying. Sev ended up shoving his elbow into Shika's back as a sign for her to snap out of her train of thought. And she did." Yes?" She asked in a yelp before sending a quick glare back at Sev. He only shrugged at her and looked away.

"General Grievous wants to see you in his quarters immediately," The droid answered, Shika returned her gaze back to the droid and went to ask something else when the droid continued." He wants you to come alone; your guards are to wait in your room." That answered her question, smart droid, telling her everything like that. She looked back at the two guards and they both nodded; then walked ahead of Shika, heading towards her own resting chambers. Shika watched the two turn a corner before looking back to the battle droid. She gave a slight hand gesture for it to leave and it did, once it was gone; she turned and headed down the hall leading to Grievous's room. What did he want with her? Hopefully it wasn't one of his _surprise_ training sessions, she hated those. He just popped out of no where with his sabers flinging at her from every direction. But that was the price she had to pay for being his apprentice.

When she approached his room, she straitened her clothes out and fixed her hair up like normal. She then readied herself, she didn't know what to expect, so she had her hand near her saber pocket. She took a step forward and the door slid open. And there was Grievous, staring out at a planet through his large view window. When she stepped inside, Grievous turned around, when he saw it was her, he stood a bit taller. Shika only stared back at him, she was not expecting this. He was standing there, in the open, no sneak up from behind, no attacks, nothing; he just stood there in his normal General pose, arms placed behind his back, sabers resting on his belt and in his cloak pockets. She slowly eased a little. Grievous tilted his head upward, almost like he was giving her a proud gaze; he saw her ready to pull her saber out at any given time. That was something he had taught her, very good, he was slightly impressed.

"You… Called for me, General?" She spoke up. Grievous nodded slightly and pointed out at the planet he was staring at. She slowly approached, to get a better view at the planet.

"Do you know where we are?" He asked once she reached the window. She stared for a moment before narrowing her eyes at the planet.

"That looks like Neimoidia…" She answered before shifting her gaze towards Grievous." Why are we here?" Grievous looked back out the window again, slowly allowing himself to hunch back over.

"Viceroy has arranged a victory banquet for Count Dooku," Grievous answered." I was invited." Shika blinked. Why was he telling her this? Did he just need to rant to someone on how he didn't want to go?

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked. Grievous was silent for a moment, his head then trailed away from the window, removing all eye contact he had with the girl. He coughed. She stood there, and then spoke up again." Are you going to answer me?" She asked. He coughed again, only louder. Actually, it sounded more like fumbled up words that formed a cough. Now this was new, he was always flat out straight with her, and now he wanted to play the coughing game? Then she finally got it. She sighed, shaking her head with a faint smile." I get it now," Grievous looked over his shoulder at her." You don't want me to feel bad and say I can't go, right?"

Grievous was silent, he then coughed again. He quickly looked away and coughed several more times in a failed attempt to hide his un-controllable laughter. Shika stared at him." What?" She asked.

"You think I would feel bad for you?" He asked, looking back at her, his chuckles gone, and so quickly too." Nonsense. I would never feel such things for you. If you do not have what you want, then it means you do not deserve them." Shika's shoulders dropped, she felt upset now, he always managed to ruin those happy moments she sometimes got, like actually making him laugh, it was nice, but he just shot it down." The real reason," He started again." I called you here was to tell you… That… Count Dooku… Has invited you… As well."

Her face lit up in happiness again, she was invited to dine with the Separatists? This was new, really new. But that meant Dooku wanted to talk with her, maybe she would finally earn a rank or something? Shika continued to ponder her thoughts; Grievous only looked back out his window again." I will be expecting to see you dressed in formal attire, you are to look your best…"

"Of course!" She said with a faint giggle, Grievous's eyes traveled towards her." I wouldn't want to go dressed like this! Its not normal for a woman to go to a banquet in casual wear-" She paused."… General. Uh. Riku… Doesn't really have any formal clothes that fit me-"

Grievous pointed to one of his chairs, sitting on it was a white box, Shika looked over towards it." I have already taken care of that." He answered. She slowly walked over to the chair, when she reached it she stared down at it with an un-trusting look. _It's probably something he got the droids to throw together, _she thought before reaching down and lifting the top off the box. Inside was a dark red dress, she reached inside and pulled it out, allowing it to fall open. It didn't look anything like she expected, it was actually very pretty. Something she would never see a battle droid throw together.

"Oh… My…" She said, practically speechless, her jaw dropped open and her eyes wide.

"I take it you like it…?" Grievous asked, turning his full attention to her.

"Like it? I absolutely love it!" Shika answered as she held it against her chest, looking down at it." It's so beautiful!" She looked up at him, smiling." Thank you so much!"

"You're… Welcome." He cleared his throat; he shook his head and regained his train of thought." You can do whatever you want to yourself, except remove the face paint…" Shika nodded as she folded the dress neatly and tucked it into her arms.

"When will the banquet start?" She asked.

"This evening… I will be stopping by to pick you up."

Shika nodded." See you then, and thank you again!" She bowed and quickly scampered out of the room, holding the dress tightly, a bright smile on her face. She couldn't believe she was going to dine with the Separatists, and to top it all off Grievous got her a dress and would be escorting her? It sounded almost like a-

She came to a stop about half way down the hall. Dress, escorting and dinner? She thought for a moment, staring down at the floor, allowing everything to sink in." Dooku invited me… And it's a banquet with the Separatists, and Grievous only got me this dress because he knew I didn't have any of my own. He most likely doesn't want to upset Dooku, like normal… For a moment there it sounded like Grievous asked me to dinner…" She then walked back to her room, holding the dress tightly in her arms, shaking her head for a bit. She actually felt a little scared, what was she feeling now? This was way over her head. Grievous. Was. Her. Master. That was all he would ever be to her. He couldn't be anything more than that! And it's too stupid to even think such a thing.

But what if he did become something more to her? And what if she stopped thinking it was stupid? Most importantly, why was she feeling this? The past three years was nothing more than training, fighting, training, fighting… Slaughtering of thousands of Clones and some Jedi here and there. There was nothing he did that actually made her heart skip a beat… Maybe it was the fact that everything he did seemed perfect? Or his light saber skills were un-matched? Or maybe it was the fact that even though he hated the Jedi…

… He still took her in as his apprentice?...


	17. Beauty and the Beast?

**Writer's note: **

Guess who's back? Back again? Solid's back... Tell some men... xD

Hey all whom read this fic! I'm back and with a fresh new chapter just as I had promised to many readers who asked where I was! Forgive me for taking for EVER to update, many thing have kept me from writing... Such as World of Warcraft, getting better at Dance Dance Revolution, role plays, drawing, hanging with my family and friends, ya know... The stuff that eats my time! Not to mention all December I was just with my friends and family every day until after Christmas... When I was sick... xX

But that's all said and done, I'm finally back with Chapter 17! 18 is currently being plotted and I HOPE that I can write it and post it for you all. (Hint: Expect to see dancing. xP )

Now I've seen read my reviews that I've received of you people giving idea hints out and I thank boat loads for them! Maha! Gave me splendid new ideas to make this banquet even more entertaining:3

But, I'm wasting your time with this pointless chat, go on and read!... Again, forgive teh writer for being teh slow! Bows

Well, enjoy!... And after all this time still no frickin' beta reader. xP

* * *

**Chapter seventeen: Beauty and the Beast?**

Shika twirled about her room, her eyes closed and a bright smile on her face. The dress fit so perfectly, not to tight or baggy, almost like he knew her size of clothing. It was perfect. The upper part of the dress was slightly tight, the collar of the dress stretched thin down to almost her stomach with black silk lines running down beside it and a small ruby hanging from the end. The lower was long and somewhat baggy, able for her to move freely, unlike a tight slip-on dress. The very bottom had a thick silk black line also. On her arms were two, tight arm sleeves that became baggy near her hands, that also had silk black lines at the ends.

Of course, she had her share of jewelry, a choker black necklace with several black rain drop shapes dangling from it. She kept her leather belt hanging from her waste, and her headdress and face paint on as well. Her hair was partly in a bun, and the rest of her hair fell behind her neck, almost like a half ponytail.

She stopped her twirling to face her two guards, Sev and Daniel, in a playful manner, a smile upon her lips. Sev was sitting on her bed, one leg crossing the other, his arms folded and a bored expression on his face. Daniel just stood there with his Electrostaff in one hand." Well? What do you think?" She asked.

"I don't like it." Sev said flatly.

"I think you look lovely, ma'am." Daniel said kindly.

The two weren't much help, being Sev was always against everything and Daniel always agreed to whatever Shika said. So instead of groaning at them like she normally did, she turned away. Tonight was going to be special, she was to dine with the Separatists, so she needed to fill herself with high confidence that she would not screw things up. In other words, she wasn't going to make Grievous angry.

She planned she was going to follow and do everything Grievous told her to without question, knowing Dooku would be pleased at that, and she wouldn't get yelled at if Grievous was… Well… Happy, if he ever got happy anyway. She would be highly graceful, she wouldn't do anything unless told to; it was going to be the perfect evening!

She had already spent half her day picking out things to match, bathing and glossing up. There was only an hour left until the time the General said he was going to get her. Everything was right on time too! She was already prepared; all she needed to do now was to wait. So. She sat down on the chair and gazed around her room. What was there to do? That's when a pile of papers sitting on the table beside her caught her eye, she looked down at them, they were war reports; things Daniel brought to her, from the General, that she never bothered reading. Maybe now was a good time to read up on things happening in the other parts of the galaxy? She reached over and slipped up the papers into her hands, and then she set them on her lap and began reading.

To her surprise, things were looking up for the Separatists, they were winning a lot of battles against the Republic, but of course, the Republic had its share of wins as well, they seemed to be at an equal balance in war, but the Separatist was a little a head of the Republic. Kashyyyk was STILL being fought over; the Wookiees just don't seem to give up. When she lifted up the next page, there were doodles all over it, stick figures with blasters shooting other stick figures with blasters. _What the heck_? She thought. She lifted her eyes from the report to Sev; he was staring off into the room.

"What?" He asked, not making eye contact with her. Shika lifted the paper up to show him the doodles covering the report. Sev's gaze shifted towards it."… It wasn't me." His voice was flat toned and his face expressionless. Shika smirked slyly.

"Oh I think it was…" Sev shook his head as his answer." Don't lie…" Sev shook his head more." Sev…"

"Okay fine," He admitted." It was me… I got bored and needed something to do… So I drew on those old reports you never bother reading…" Shika grinned and looked back down at the paper, attempting to read passed the stick wars happening on the report.

She was about half done with the reports when her bedroom door slid open, she looked up to the door and saw two Magnaguards standing in the door way. Daniel snapped up to attention and Sev remained seated. Shika blinked; the two guards stood aside and there was Grievous. His armor was somewhat polished, no longer looking grim and dirty, his cloak was pure white with silver edgings. He looked rather nice for someone who couldn't wear clothes. Shika's jaw had dropped open, never had he looked so handsome before, and that's saying a lot for a cyborg!

Grievous walked up to her and stared down with his normal cold glare. Shika stared up with her jaw still open." G- General," She stuttered. Grievous looked down at the reports, then snatched them away from her and threw them down onto the table, some of the papers flying off onto the bedroom floor. He yanked her up from the seat and dragged her out of the room. Sev and Daniel watched." Uh- er. Behave!" Shika called back to her guards right before the bedroom door slid closed.

The General dragged Shika all the way to the hanger bay before he finally released her arm as he shoved her towards the Neimoidian shuttle that was to take them down to the planet. Shika stumbled forward before she looked back at Grievous. He stared back at her, waiting for her to get aboard the shuttle. She blinked before it finally dawned on her to what she was supposed to do, she quickly scampered on board and sat down in a seat, hopefully that didn't anger the General; she didn't want things to be messed up before they even left the Invisible Hand. Grievous walked up beside her and sat himself down in the seat next to her own. He looked to the droid pilot.

"Take us to the Neimoidian capital." He ordered.

"Yes sir." The droid answered. The ship's engines roared up and the landing gears folded into the bottom of the ship. Shika watched as the shields guarding the hanger bay switched off, allowing the ship to slowly fly out from the hanger and shoot off down towards Neimoidia. Her gaze traveled to several ships leaving and going to the planet, _busy as bees_, she thought. Although she thought the flight was going to be a quiet one, like normal, she heard Grievous shift several times in his seat. But that didn't bother her; he was probably not looking forward to this banquet, seeing as though he and Viceroy really didn't like each other. And knowing Grievous, he probably hated the whole Neimoidian race because of Viceroy, but who knows? He was a hard to read character anyway. He shifted again and this time she heard him give out a light grunt, almost like a cough.

"Does…" Grievous spoke up, almost quietly. Shika snapped up and looked from the window to him; he was looking out the front view port, watching as the ship approached the city."… Does it fit?" Shika blinked. Does what fit?...

"OH!" She gasped, Grievous's eyes snapped to her." You mean the dress!" Grievous shook his head, rolling his eyes at her stupidity." Yes! It fits perfectly, not to tight, not to loose." She answered as she turned her head back to her window.

"So… You really do like it…?" He spoke up again. Shika looked over at him with a puzzled expression. It sounded almost like he was attempting to start a conversation with her. Maybe to get his mind off the banquet? Maybe he didn't want to think about spending an evening with Gunray or Dooku? There were so many possibilities to why the General was attempting to talk to her, most of them she didn't understand, most likely because even after three years she still knew very little about Grievous.

"I already said I did," She answered. Grievous nodded slightly. Her head drifted away from Grievous again. There was silence among the two for the rest of the flight.

"Ah, General, so good to see you." Greeted Dooku as Grievous strolled down the ship ramp, Grievous only nodded as his greeting as he approached Count. Shika followed along side the General, her eyes wide with amazement as they walked out onto landing pad which was set right outside the capital. It was a very big building, yes, big. A giant palace with the Separatist banners hanging from it, many people were walking up the stairs into the palace, all of them dressed in formal attire and several having an escort with them. Those people must have been the Separatist leaders, the ones with escorts anyway.

"And I see you brought Miss Cloudrunner along with you as well," Hearing Dooku's partly surprised voice suddenly snapped her out of her amazed trance, she looked over to him quickly. He was dressed almost too perfect, his clothes looked highly expensive, more expensive than normal; his outfit was brown silk, cloth and black leather attire with his famous cloak and all. And of course his grey beard was perfectly trimmed and his hair groomed. He was eyeing her with great interest, seeing her in a different outfit seemed to have surprised him, actually, her whole presence seemed to have surprised him, as if he didn't believe Grievous was actually going to allow the girl to come. Grievous only stood hunched like normal, watching Dooku silently." Very nice…" Came Dooku again as he seemed to just push the General presence aside to see her." It must have taken you days make such a dress."

"Actually…" Shika spoke." The General got it for me, I only added the jewelry." Dooku's brows furrowed in confusion, he then looked at Grievous with this expression; Grievous returned his gaze. They stared for a moment with the most awkward silence before Dooku finally returned his eyes to Shika; Grievous only trailed his eyes else where.

"Well… It is slightly impressive…" He said while stroking his beard thoughtfully," But a young woman like yourself deserves something much more fitting and not such rags." Shika almost reached out and slapped the man across the face, how dare he insult her attire like that! And just because he found out that Grievous got her the dress? Jerk! But she held back her anger and forced a false grin at Dooku, she promised herself she wouldn't do anything foolish. Grievous only gave out a light huff, seeming to be not the least bit phased by the insult made. Dooku then extended his hand to Shika, she looked down at it with a puzzled expression." I will be more than willing to escort you-" And that was when he finally moved, Grievous hand quickly snapped up out from his cloak and grabbed Shika's arm, yanking her towards him in a highly protective manner.

"I brought her here, Count, there for I will be escorting her…" He said, practically hissing at him. Dooku raised one brow at Grievous, and then nodded slightly before turning on one heel and began making his way towards the doors of the capital. Grievous then looked down at the girl who was trying to wiggle her way out of his tight grasp." What?" He snapped. Shika's head snapped up to him.

"You're… Squeezing my arm too tightly and I'm losing all feeling in it." She answered in a squeak. Grievous groaned and released his grip and Shika pulled her arm away quickly, rubbing the spot where he had grabbed." You didn't have to do that… I would have said no."

Grievous huffed." I only spoke the truth," He then eyed her again." I am escorting you and you WILL enjoy it…" Shika shifted her gaze up to him; then sighed.

"Then at least escort me right…" She muttered loudly. Grievous tilted his head upright, the fins on either side of his head pressing forward as if he did not understand what she meant. She just shook her head and took his arm, slowly in attempts to not startle him, and placed her arms around it. Judging by the way his fingers twitched, he highly disapproved of having her clinging to him like she was." There… Now we walk." She said calmly.

"With you hanging off my arm?"

"Yes."

Grievous gave off a low snarl of embarrassment, he was about to walk up into the Neimoidian capital with a woman wrapped around his arm! Surely Viceroy Gunray was going to have his little picky fun with him because of it. Eh, if the man got too big of a head, he could just slice it right off. That actually could work; of course, Dooku would yell his head off if he pulled a stunt like that… Then again, why not slice off his head too? He'd be the leader of the Separatists armies and wouldn't have to worry about listening to that whiny Gunray. With those thoughts in mind, Grievous finally started walking to the doors of the capital with Shika on his arm. Shika only kept her gaze forward, attempting not to look at the Separatist leaders and the others attending the party who were staring at the two of them with the most awkward looks.

Inside the capital building was just as amazing as it was outside. The carpeting was all red, crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, a fountain in the middle of the room, music gently playing off in the background. People who were high in military ranks were spread across the room, talking and laughing. Every kind of battle droid was seen near all possible entries and exits; and several battle droids were wandering around with trays that had either drinks or food on them. Man did the Neimoidian's know how to live. Shika stared around in amazement, never before had she been to a place that was exotic like this, maybe the palace in Theed back on Naboo, but that was years ago when she visited there, and it was hardly as fancy. But then, it was a party, and Gunray might have just prettied the place up for Dooku's honor… Whatever they were honoring him for. Grievous, on the other hand, was eyeing each and every contact in the room, looking for just one person. That Viceroy, he wanted to see that cowardly face of his and have their normal _stand taller and scare the Separatist leader_ chat. How he loved seeing that expression on his ugly leather face-

"If it isn't General Grievous," Grievous's head snapped towards the one who spoke, speak of the devil… It was Viceroy Gunray, dressed in the finest red robes and his black crowned cap. His face expression fearless, his red eyes narrowed slightly at the General.

Grievous yanked his arm away from Shika and stood tall." Viceroy…" He greeted in a flat tone. Shika peered out from behind Grievous, so THAT was Gunray. She never got to really see him before, only heard his name being shouted by Grievous when he spoke to Dooku while she passed his room back on the flag ship. Yes, she did listen in on several of Grievous's conversations when passing by his room, of course, the General had no idea of her listening to him, and she wasn't about to tell him. Oh no, letting him know she was butting in to his personal life… He'd be furious with her! Just like he was back on Kashyyyk three years ago, she still has nightmares about that one moment where he stabbed his light sabers at her...

"I didn't expect to see you, General…" Shika snapped up, hearing Viceroy and Grievous's conversation fill her head again, she looked back at the two." Count Dooku had informed me that he had invited you, I just did not believe you would actually have the guts to show up…"

Grievous huffed, restraining himself from pulling his sabers out." You'll find that I am just full of surprises, Viceroy… Ones even you aren't aware of…"

"And I suppose these surprises all end up in Annihilation?"

"Of course… I actually have several I've prepared _just_ for you…" That caused Viceroy to take a step back from Grievous." So you had better watch your tongue tonight, Viceroy." Grievous then walked passed Viceroy with high pride; he had won that fight easy. Shika quickly scampered after Grievous, finally catching Viceroy's eye when she did.

"Who is the woman?" Viceroy spoke up, causing Grievous to halt and Shika to follow his stop soon after. Gunray slowly turned to face Grievous, a sly grin on his face. Shika held still while Grievous once more made eye contact with Gunray." I didn't know the great General needed a woman … Unless she is your play toy."

Grievous took a step forward, growling lowly at the man." I said watch your tongue, Viceroy," Grievous hissed; his hand already on one of the sabers in his cloak." Or I will take great pride in removing for you."

"Although," Viceroy continued as he strolled passed the General, this time he had full pride. Grievous watched him with a dark glare, almost ready to pounce on the man" I find it rather strange to why you have a play toy in the first place. After all, you aren't really much of a man anymore..." That was it. He was fed up with his blabbering mouth of stupidity. Grievous pulled two sabers out from his cloak and ignited both of them, advancing towards Viceroy angrily. Viceroy quickly turned to look at him, backing up in the process. The other Separatists looked over towards Grievous, the music faded to a halt and chattering all stopped. Shika noticed Dooku look over, and then began making his way towards Grievous. Out of this, Shika quickly reacted; she grabbed his arm and attempted to pull him back failing at doing so.

"Grievous stop it!" She exclaimed. And to her surprise, he stopped. He stood there with his sabers out, his fins pressed back, his head stuck out, only inches away from Viceroy. Just a few more steps and Viceroy would be dead! Just a few more! Shika was hanging off his arm, her shoulder near the saber he held in that hand, eyes closed tightly." Don't attack him… Not in front of all these people…" She whispered, causing his fins to move forward. She was right; attacking Viceroy in front of everyone would cause an uproar, but done in secret… He could easily blame the Jedi for it. And so he actually listened, his sabers switched off and he lowered his arms. Seeing Grievous calm down made the musicians start their song back up and the conversations to resume and Dooku went at ease, soon going off with another Separatist to talk. Shika remained on Grievous's arm while he set the sabers back into their pockets. Viceroy adjusted his robe and cleared his throat.

"Well, I suppose-"

"Shove a Bantha in it, Viceroy." Shika snapped before tugging on Grievous's arm as a signal for him to walk with her. Grievous looked at her surprisingly and then began walking, sneering at Viceroy as the two passed by him. Viceroy only had his jaw dropped as he watched the two walk off into the party room. Shika smiled to herself, so far everything was going according to plan; Grievous had yet to yell at her, not to mention she got to snap at Viceroy without having any kind of snort or grunt from the General. The night was going perfectly! Nothing could go wrong!...

… Or could it…?


	18. The past revealed and his path to choose

**Writer's note:**

Hey everyone! Guess who is finally back with a fresh new chapter of this once dead fanfiction? n.n

Sorry it took forever, my Star Wars fandom died for a bit, but a new recent trailer for the new Clone Wars and the Star Wars at 30 special got me kicking again. Been watching the movies and finally got around to finishing this chapter.

I want to thank you all for your kind concerns of my health and I also wanted to thank you all for your support of wanting the story finished. You're all wonderful readers, thank you.

I knooowww I said there was going to be dancing in this chapter, but I decided to add a slight twist in this one. :D Well, I hope you enjoy, and I hope I can get the next chapter done without you all having to wait forever. Hehe.

Still no-beta reader... lawl.

* * *

**Chapter eighteen: The past revealed and his path to choose**

"Well isn't this party a blast."

Shika, now alone, stood beside the rushing fountain in the center of the main hall. Her expression was at a fault, her hands folded; her gaze slowly drifting to each moving person in the room. It wasn't till after Viceroy had left when Grievous had jerked his arm free of her grasp about fifteen minutes ago to go meet up with Dooku, who wanted to have a word with him. So the two just left her here, after making such a fuss on who was going to escort her, and then they just left. She liked all the attention, the gift from Grievous, the two fighting over her, made her feel like she was more than just an apprentice. But, easy come easy go, right? And when was the banquet going to actually start? It looked like everyone was already here, all the important people anyway. She picked madly at a loose string from her left sleeve, out of annoyance for being left alone, and for feeling a tad bit nervous. Sure, she had left Viceroy speechless and she had yet to get scolded by Grievous, but what if she screwed up at dinner? She would never hear the end of the General's yelling.

"_How dare you do that in front of all the Separatists, you worthless peace of scum! I knew I should have killed you right at the spot_!" She mimicked quietly to herself and she plucked at the string." No… More like: _I shouldn't have let you come! Now I'll never hear the end of Dooku's ranting! When we get back to the ship I'm locking you up tight in that small square box you call a room and giving you no food or water for three weeks_!... Yeah that sounds about right…" She sighed.

Knowing him, it was probably true. Knowing he would explode at the tiniest thing she did wrong tonight, he was like a thermal detonator waiting to explode. What was with him anyway? One moment, she seemed to understand him, the next, he's some weird new monster she's never met before. She sat herself down on the edge of the fountain, setting her elbows onto her knees and her chin into her hands. There was that little bit of information Graka had given her that one evening on Kashyyyk. _Honor, pride and love. Those were his problems… You see, he was aggressive to begin with, but mixed in with the problems… He wasn't aggressive enough…_ Maybe the problem of him acting completely whacko was he had those emotions, but he could no longer tap into them… Or something. Maybe his brain knew they were there, but he was no longer aware of it? It seemed highly impossible to just rid someone of they're emotions, so they probably just sealed them off so he couldn't use them? And he was a warrior from Kalee? So he was humanoid at one point, so he must have had those emotions when he was human, before Dooku brought him to the Geonosian's to play with.

All this thinking made her brain hurt.

It was bad enough she had to attempt to get on his good side, if he even had a good side. But she also wanted to know more about him as well. There were just so many sides to him and she wanted to know them all, but he would never let her that close. She was scum, disgusting, slime, pathetic and many other names he referred to the Jedi as. Even through his moments of kindness he managed to fit those names in replace of her actual name. Her mind just seemed to wander off into some black abyss, so far from reality, that she didn't even hear the servers say that dinner was served. Grievous was about half way into the dining hall, tailing behind Dooku, when he saw Shika sitting at the edge of the fountain, eyes showing her mind was distant. He stared for a moment, pondering what he could do to her. He could march over to her and hit her to get her mind back on the planet, once the others were out of sight of course, and then he could have his moment of scolding, saying she should always be aware of her surroundings. But he didn't want to waste his breathe on her, he had a strong feeling Viceroy wasn't done with his idiotic blabbering and wanted to save insults for him. So, he let out a cough, loud enough for her to hear. She didn't move. He coughed louder. She didn't move. He stormed over to her, grabbed her by the dress and yanked her up onto her toes and near his face. She was moving now.

"Um- err- General!" She stuttered." I didn't hear—"

"You didn't hear the cook, the people leaving this room, or me attempting to grab your attention. Are your going deaf? Or were you letting your mind wander else where? If this party is boring you so much you should return to the Invisible Hand."

She was only able to shake her head for an answer. The General slowly lowered her to the ground; then shoved her away to release her dress. He then turned away from her and walked off towards the dining hall once more. Shika followed close behind. That was strike one in her attempt to have a scold-free night.

When the two walked into the dining room, the Separatist and their escorts where all finding their seats. Shika watched; they weren't much different from the Jedi Council in her eyes. They were missing a short green, big eared thing that talked funny. And as far as she was concerned, every group of leaders needed one of those. She smiled in amusement. Yoda was an interesting little man, half the time she had no idea what he was saying, thank goodness for Windu being there to give a quick summon up. No wonder he was second best, he understood what the green imp-like man said. That actually made her smile more, enough to show her teeth. But her smiled faded when she heard Dooku call out to her.

"Ms. Cloudrunner," Dooku said as he walked over to her and Grievous. She turned her attention to him." If you will please follow me, I will take you to your seat."

"But isn't Grievous my—"

He took her hand." Of course. But the General does not need to eat," Grievous growled quietly, only a small rumble that made it seem like he was clearing his throat." There for he will not be sitting at the table, so I will be escorting you." She looked up at Grievous, with a _save me_ look. Grievous only nodded his head to Dooku as a signal to move or die. She sighed lightly and looked at Dooku, once more forcing a false smile at him. She really didn't like him and she didn't know why. Most of the Separatists thought he was the greatest thing to ever happen to them. He was intelligent, a smooth talker, he was a Sith lord, well groomed and wore only the best clothing. But for some reason, she could not find one likable thing about the man. Maybe it was the fact he was only using her to make Grievous un-easy, as if he was tempting the General to act aggressive. She didn't know, and she didn't care. She would rather starve herself than be escorted by the Count. But, Grievous wanted her to go with it, and so she did. She already screwed up once, she wasn't about to do it again.

Dooku had pulled a seat out from the table and Shika sat down, thanking the Count when she did. She was near the end of the table. Dooku pushed her seat in and then took his seat, which was at the end of the table. Oh this was great. She had to sit next to him through out the entire dinner. She slowly shifted her gaze to the front of her to see she was sitting across from Viceroy who was busy speaking to his own escort. Perfect! Now she needed Lord Sidious sitting on her lap!

Sure, she didn't mind Sidious as much as she did Dooku and now Viceroy, but he still freaked her out. _Come to think of it_, she thought,_ if Sidious was part of the Separatist, should he be here_? She looked around and saw no presence of Sidious at all. Maybe they didn't invite him because everyone else thought he was freaky too? Or maybe he couldn't make it because he was sick? The answer really didn't matter to her; she'd rather not have three people she disliked in the same area with her. Sidious was pretty much the big _cheese_ so to speak, but did he have to be so mysterious and sound like he knew what was going to happen? All of it just freaked her out. During her moment of thought the servers brought out the appetizers, when the plate of a small portion of Neimoidian food was set before Shika it snapped her out of her trance and she looked down at it. Her expression went from face fault to disgusted; it looked like there was some sort of… Dead… Nuna on her plate. What the heck was it? She turned her plate slightly, observing whatever was on there. Her observations of her food caused the Count to turn his attention towards her, he watched her for a moment, eyebrow raised, before he finally spoke out.

"Something wrong Miss Cloudrunner?"

Shika looked up from her plate to Dooku and shook her head as her answer while smiling at him. Dooku returned to his appetizer and Shika looked back down at her plate. It looked as though it was still alive, ready to spring up from her plate and scamper across the table. She picked her fork up and gently poked it, just to make sure it was dead. Right then, at her second poke, Grievous had grabbed her shoulder with his cold, metal hand and placed his head near her own.

"Eat." He hissed at her in a whisper. He removed his hand from her and backed off, lurking behind her chair and near Dooku, almost like a body guard.

Shika looked up at Grievous, then back to her plate; she then swallowed hard and picked up one of the vegetable pieces set near whatever the Nuna-looking thing was. She took a small nibble off that.

It tasted better than the rations she survived three years off of! It had been forever since she had real food, it was heaven! As long as she stayed away from the… _Nuna_, then she wouldn't mind eating anything else! She continued to enjoy her vegetables, and no one even asked why she hadn't touched the main part of the appetizer, they saw her eating so they paid no more attention to her. She was on her fourth veggie when she heard Viceroy begin conversation with Dooku, which was fine also, she just basically flooded they're chatter from her ears with the other on-going sounds in the dining hall. The sounds of the other Separatists talking, glasses being set upon the table, knives and forks clanging together; all of this kept her from listening to Viceroy and Dooku. That was until she heard the name _General Kenobi_, which caused her to look from her place up at Viceroy, who was the one that had said Obi-Wan's name, and focus more on they're conversation.

"He may look as though he is a powerful Jedi, but it is that brat Skywalker that is doing all his work," Viceroy continued, his glass in his hand, waving it in the air as he spoke." If he were without Skywalker, he would be an easy opponent."

Shika gripped her fork tightly." You mustn't underestimate Obi-Wan," Came Dooku, causing Shika's attention to be turned to him." He knows much of the Force and when it comes to a Lightsaber duel is isn't easy to beat. But he isn't difficult either."

"BAH!" Viceroy spat," How many times have you fought him before without having Skywalker run in to save him? Without the boy on his tail he is nothing—"

"Enough!" Shika finally snapped, slamming her fist down onto the table. Viceroy, Dooku and Grievous all looked to her, as did the other Separatists. She stared angrily at Viceroy before realizing what she had done. She slapped her hand up onto her mouth, eyes widening. She was silent for a moment before clearing her throat and lowering her hand." I just… Wanted to say I'm not really hungry." The others around her slowly went back to eating and Dooku leaned towards her.

"You're practically skin and bones and the main course isn't even here yet." He said.

"I-I know… I accidentally ate before I came, happens when I get nervous." She answered. Dooku leaned back, still very puzzled." E-excuse me." She said finally before pushing back her seat, setting the fork onto the table, getting up and quickly walking out of the room. Grievous watched silently before looking at Dooku who looked right back at him. The two stared at each other in a moment of silence before Dooku returned to his conversation with Viceroy. Grievous turned his attention back to the exit of the hall where he saw the last bit of his apprentice turn the corner out of the room.

Shika walked out into the main hall and gazed around at the emptiness of it, aside from the musicians who were sitting off in the corner of the room, snaking and drinking while the Separatists ate. Her eyes traveled towards a pair of doors leading out onto a balcony. She wandered over to it and opened one of the doors and slipped out, closing it once she was outside. A heavy sigh finally escaped her lips and she hunched over slightly, that was going to be strike two once Grievous came looking for her. She didn't know why Viceroy talking about Obi-Wan like that set her off, he was on the Republic side, he was the enemy; she had no reason to defend him anymore. Then why did she try?

"Maybe…" She said as she walked to a small bench located near the railing of the balcony, which over-looked the city." Maybe it's because he is one of those people you can't simply forget in three years, or even a life time... That's going to suck…" She sat herself down on the bench and folded her arms, leaning forward and resting her arms on her legs. She slowly began to realize that it wasn't just Obi-wan that she missed; she missed the Republic all together, even if they were liars, the Republic was her home. She grew up under the watchful eye of the Jedi, they were her family… She was homesick; she wanted to go back to Coruscant, she wanted to get away from the Separatists. Her eyes shifted from the night sky down to the marble flooring of the balcony. If she were to suddenly disappear, would anyone notice? Would anyone even care she was gone?...

Would Grievous care?

Now that she thought of it, if she left to return to the Republic, would she feel the same sorrow for Grievous as she did Obi-wan? She leaned back slightly, staring thoughtfully at the floor. Her heart began to beat slightly faster as she continued to wonder if she'd miss the General's constant yelling, his shoving and his anger. Ever since she left the Jedi order to train under Grievous, she felt a strange emotion running through her every time she glanced at him, it was small at first, but now it felt large, every time he spoke calmly it made her heart race. Maybe… Maybe she did _like_ him? But how? He hated everything about her and there was nothing attractive about him. She shook her head and stood from her seat, walking to the railing of the balcony and setting her hands on it as she looked out at the city. It was a rather peaceful settlement, the city wasn't as large as she had expected since she was used to big cities, but it was nice.

And with her luck, that peaceful moment ended when she suddenly felt an eery feeling run throughout her entire body. Shika leaned back slightly as her eyes drifted about the city, something was different, there was something out there that she had not sensed before when she arrived. But what? It was defenitly not a good sense either, and the longer she stayed to stare out at the city, the thicker the presence got. It felt like…

A Jedi?

"No, it couldn't be a Jedi," She mumbled." How would they get by the fleet of Separatist ships pretty much surrounding the planet?"

"So," Came the familiar deep, metalic rumbles of Grievous' vocabulator. Shika's eyes went wide, the eery sense fading when her focus was turned away from the city, and she spun around, seeing the General standing in the doorway to the balcony, his eyes fixed on her." This is where you've run off to." Shika swallowed hard and backed up into the railing, the scolding was on its way out." Attempting to hide from me, no doubt." He began to make his way towards her, his talons scraping across the floor. Shika's breathes got heavy and she began scooting away from him, Grievous took notice of that and in a mere second he was right at her, slamming both arms down on either side of her and gripping the railing behind her." Are you trying to run from _me_ now?" He hissed darkly, reptilian eyes narrowing at her.

"O-of course I was!" She answered shakely as she stared directly back at him." You terrify me when your angered. Any smart person would run!" Grievous' head pulled back, the fins on either side of his head pressing forward. He was not expecting that answer, he was expecting another one of her lies, saying she wasn't afraid when he could plainly see her trembling. And her gaze never left his own. Strange. She was behaving differently. The General backed off, highly puzzled to her actions. Shika eased slightly when he moved away and released air through her nostrils slowly to calm herself. She watched him, waiting for the scolding, but all he did was stare back. The two just stared at each other for a moment before Grievous finally broke the gaze and turned from her, walking towards the other side of the balcony.

"You are well aware that you will be punished for what you did." He informed, Shika frowned." You will have no food for three days." She sunk down slightly. Now she wished she had ignored Vicroy's insult to Obi-wan, or had at least eaten that Nuna thing." One other thing," Grievous spoke up again, eyeing Shika." Why did you burst out in rage like you did?"

"I was trying to say I wasn't hungry, but Viceroy—"

"Do not LIE to me!" Grievous snapped." I know very well what you told them was not the truth!"

Shika jerked back slightly as she stared at the General as his rage began to rise up again. She sighed and looked off at the city again, if she was going to be scolded, she should at least be yelled at for the real reason of her out burst." Truth be told, sir… General Kenobi was like a brother to me and the Jedi order was like my family… And even after what you told me, I just can't simply forget them and immediately make them my enemy… When Viceroy spoke of General Kenobi like he did, I felt a sudden anger rise up from the depths of my heart, I wanted to strangle Viceroy, even though I'm not even on the Republic's side anymore." She looked at Grievous, who didn't seem at all pleased with her response. He was about to speak when Shika had stopped him." Don't you have a family you haven't seen in years?"

Grievous froze. It was the first time Shika had ever seen that sort of reaction from him, he was completely stiff, he looked as though he didn't know how to answer her question, or even know how to react. Shika tilted her head slightly at him, taking a few steps toward him." General? Are you alright?" She asked.

He only blinked once, never before had he been asked that question, he didn't know what to say. He could barely remember his own family, but why? His hand moved to his head and placed it there, he remembered a lot, but not enough. His family… He remembered he had wives and children, but his parents, they were slightly blurred, he new they exsisted but what they looked like, it was gone from his memories…

And there was one female, a female whom was shadowed completely, who was she? He couldn't remember! Why couldn't he remember?!

Shika, now close enough to touch him, reached out and placed her hand on his raised arm, causing him to snap out of his thought and look at her." Grievous…? Are you alright?" She asked.

"I… Can't remember." He answered.

Shika blinked once." You can't remember? Can't remember what?"

Grievous moved away from Shika, mind racing over so many things that he had pushed into the depths of his mind years ago. He never thought of his family, his people, his planet after the accident. Of course he had not let go of the reason for hating the Jedi, but Kalee was the last thing on his mind, it was always war that came first. But why? He used to care so much for his homeworld and the Kaleesh. So why was war more important than them?

He stopped, eyes traveling across the area as he attempted to refresh his memory of his homeworld, attempting to imagine his surroundings like he was back on Kalee." There was… A woman. I don't remember who, but she… I believe she is dead."

"Was she your wife?" Shika asked.

"No, no… My wives were different from this specific woman."

"Wait… _Wives_?" Shika exclamed. Grievous looked to her, nodding slightly.

"It is natural for males of my people to have multiple wives," He answered." I, myself, had at least ten."

Shika's jaw dropped open, her eyes widening slightly. He had ten wives? It was NORMAL amoung his kind? Her jaw slowly closed, her eyes reverting to normal as she stared in amazement at Grievous, finally realizing that he was actually speaking to her about his past life. That meant she could ask him questions about himself and possibly get away with it. So she acted quickly before his mood changed.

"General," Shika began," How did you end up in your current condition?" She heard him let out a low growl and she swallowed hard, maybe that wasn't the best question to ask off the bat." Of course you don't have to answer—"

"A shuttle I was on was sabotaged, the explosion and the removal of my body from the burning wreckage cost me my limbs and most of what was left of my humanity." He answered. Shika stared at him with both a mixture of surprise and shock." There was no doubt that a Republican soldier rigged my ship in hopes to get rid of me so those damn Huk could distroy my people."

"And did they?..." Shika asked. Grievous looked at her, then turned his attention towards the city.

"I never returned to my homeworld after my remaining organs were moved into this metal body. I do not know what befell my people."

Shika stood beside the General, turning her gaze from him out to the city; she felt horrible. Not only did he lose his family, but his body and half of his memories as well. It was a pain she would never understand; even if she wanted to. All she lost was her family, Grievous had lost everything, but in the end, gained a vast army. But was that enough to please him? Did he enjoy having just an army of emotionless, non-organic beings to boss around? To control? Since they were on the topic…

"Do you ever get lonely?" Shika asked, looking back at him. Grievous snorted.

"Of course not," He responded," I do not need company, I'm pefectly content fighting alone. I end fights quicker not having to check to see if my comrades are still alive. That is why I prefer metal over _flesh_." He directed that at her, she could tell. She frowned at him and looked back out at the city. There was a small pause between the two before Shika broke the silence, letting out a gentle whisper, only loud enough for him to hear.

"If you don't like me, then I'll leave..." Grievous looked at her, fins pressed foreward, eyes slightly wide." All you have to do is say so and I'll go."

Grievous shook his head, scoffing." Lord Sidious would—"

"This isn't about Sidious," Shika interupted with a voice choaked snap, looking at him." If you want me to leave, then I will!" He stared right back at her near tear-filled eyes, completely confused and unsure of how to respond to her.

… She would leave? For _him_?


	19. Heart of a Monster

**Writer's note:**

HAAAAAY EVERYBODY! LOOK WHO'S BACK!? 8D

I honestly don't know why I had the sudden urge to write this chapter. And I have chapter 20 and 21 in the works as well! And, if I ever do manage to finish this fanfiction(Which believe me I hope I do) I will not be at all finished with it. For I plan on rewriting the ENTIRE book. That's right. I am going to revamp a lot of things, spell things correctly, the whole nine yards! And yes, I will be uploading the updated version as an entirely separate story; so you will still be able to enjoy this one if it's your cup'o'tea.

So I hope you enjoy this long awaited installment of this fanfic! And thank you all a BUNCH for reading it and giving me such wonderful and encouraging comments! You readers are simply the best and I hope this makes you as happy as you've all made me over the past three years! Heres hoping I see this to the end!

Also take note this chapter is not super polished and some words might be misspelled or some words may be wrong/missing. I apologize ahead of time for all of the mistakes, but I just wanted to finally get it out for you all to read! I felt so bad for making you all wait! I'll finish it up another time, or just save it for the super revamp!

So enjoy!

-Solid

* * *

**Chapter nineteen: Heart of a Monster**

They moved quickly and silently throughout the shadows of main Neimoidian city, ducking out of complete sight whenever a vehicle or person of any kind approached and would remain perfectly hidden until they could no longer see any other forms of life before moving out along the shadows again. These figures moved towards the capital building where the Viceroy was holding his banquet; no words were spoken between these silent figures. However, had one been wearing a helmet much like they were, then everything was all but quiet.

"We're moving in on our position, sir," Explained the lead clone commander over his helmet's communicator to an unseen man of higher authority." We have the capital building in sight; will inform you once we reach it and set the charges."

"Roger commander," Responded the voice of none-other than General Obi-Wan Kenobi himself from the other end of the radio." We'll be waiting for your signal to move in."

The commander looked back at his squad of clones, all of them having kneeled into the shadows to report the situation to the general. The commander gave his men a quick hand gesture as the sign to move forward and they responded with a nod of the head and they got to their feet; quickly moving along the shadows once more.

On the Western side of the capital city, two Jedi and a large army of clones hid within the dark shadows of a thick rain forest that surrounded the city. The armies were keeping well out of sight until the moment arrived for them to move in. Some of the clones were waiting patiently for the fighting to start; others polished their rifles in anticipation. Some conversations stirred among the more restless bundle of soldiers, mostly about how many kills one could get before the Neimoidian finally surrendered.

The two Jedi leading this massive invasion was none other than Obi-Wan and Anakin Skywalker. They had managed to jump into Neimoidian space without alerting anyone by taking shuttle crafts instead of the usual method of space battles and they were able to drop down to the planet quietly. So far, everything was going according to plan. They had all the Separatist leaders gathered in one area, Count Dooku being among them. And with one giant sweep of the capital building, they could finally end the war. Or so they hoped.

Anakin stood with the other troopers, listening to them chatter on about random topics; mostly of speeder bikes and blaster rifles. But the young Jedi Knight's attention was soon turned to Obi-Wan, who stood a little ways away from the group, leaning against a tree by his shoulder with his arms folded. He watched the capital building with a stern expression. Curious, Anakin moved towards Obi-wan.

"Do you think they'll make it without being seen?" He asked as he stopped beside him. The elder Jedi kept his gaze fixed on the building, he was silent." Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, making his voice slightly louder. That caught his attention; he turned his head towards the boy.

"Hm? What?"

"Your mind was floating about in the atmosphere a moment ago," Anakin responded." I sense you are troubled by something that isn't about the clones."

Obi-wan stared at Anakin for a moment before turning his head towards the capital building again." I thought I sense a familiar presence… A very familiar presence… But it was a quick tingle, so it's probably nothing." He answered.

"You mean you sense her too?" Anakin asked. Obi-wan looked to his former Padawan with a frown of disappointment.

"I wish you hadn't said anything; you only prove my suspicion to be true… Which I was telling myself was false, but you just had to say something."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Anakin replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. Obi-wan fixed his attention on the capital building again. Anakin watched; then sighed." I understand how you must feel; but lying to yourself won't make the situation any better."

"She is my friend, Anakin, and a fellow Jedi. I do not want to fight her. But I know if it comes to that; then I will have no choice. And that is something I'm not at all happy about." He answered.

* * *

Shika stared right into Grievous' confused gaze; tears still twinkling in the corners of her eyes, wondering what his answer would be. Grievous merely stared back, her question buzzing around in his head like an angry swarm of insects and was unable to come up with a response of any kind. And that stunned him more than he was originally. Here he stood; a general of the Separatist armies, a warrior feared by all Jedi, he was known throughout the entire galaxy and yet he could not come up with a single word to answer her. And why? Why couldn't he just tell her what he always told her? He was constantly repeating how he hated her, that she was a problem, but when she finally gave him the choice, he couldn't say anything.

He wondered if it was her face that made him freeze up; she was near tears and looked so upset. And the reason was because she was going to leave him if he wanted. She was about to cry for _him_? She would leave for _him_? What was with this girl? Why did she care so much of what he thought about her? Better yet, why did her expression bother him so much? All of this puzzled him immensely; but he just couldn't stand there, leaving the question up in the air. He had to respond to her with something, he didn't care what, just as long as it got her to stop making that face at him!

"Foolish girl," He finally was able to mutter after a good six minutes of utter silence." Lord Sidious appointed you as my apprentice; he gave you orders to stay at my side no matter what. So if you want to please me so badly, then do what your superiors tell you."

She blinked once, the tears finally slipping out from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks." So, you want me to stay…?" She asked.

"Nonsense!" He hissed loudly." I find you to be nothing more than a problem! But it's the desire of Lord Sidious that we are stuck together; it's because of him that I have as much patience that I do for you! And you would deny your orders, your superiors, because of personal feelings." He let out a huff." Personal feelings should never get in the way of orders; you do as you are told. Why is that so hard for you to fathom when the brainless droids understand it perfectly?"

Shika's shoulders sunk and she turned her head away from him, finally breaking their locked gazes. Of course; everything he had done and everything he was doing was because he was ordered to do it. He never did anything out of compassion or understanding; he just did things because it was what his leaders wanted. Now that she thought about it; he probably would have let her sit in her quarters and starve had he had not been given the orders to at least show some kind of concern for her well being. What a fool she had been to believe that he had at least begun to like her some over the past three years; maybe not a lot, but at least some. She released a soft sigh and shook her head. Just as she suspected, he just didn't care.

Grievous had taken note of her posture of disappointment and narrowed his eyes.

"What, were you expecting a different answer?" He growled.

"I was expecting you to have a heart." She mumbled.

In that moment; Grievous took two steps close to her, his hand lashing out and tightly grabbing hold of her shoulder—nearly digging his clawed fingertips into her flesh—and shoving her back against the railing of the balcony. Shika let out a quiet yelp of pain and surprise as her back collided with the marble. He began squeezing her shoulder, rage filling his eyes.

"I thought we made it perfectly clear that you are not allowed to back talk me!" He hissed viciously." Why are you so disobedient?!"

She simply kept her head turned and gaze lowered. When she didn't respond to him after a moment he slowly released her and she stumbled forward. She placed a hand onto her shoulder and rubbed the now swelling sore that was growing in the spots where his fingertips did manage to dig under her skin a bit. They just deep enough to become sore spots, not bleed, which she was thankful for. It meant he wasn't as angry as she originally thought.

Grievous merely growled, turning his head away from her. But that was all. There was utter silence between the two. Grievous stared out at the city and Shika stared at the floor. This night was turning out to be utterly terrible; everything she did just angered the general more and more. The urge to cry began pooling in her throat; but she quickly swallowed it as best she could. The night had been bad, but worse could've happened, so crying was not an option. Sure, she discovered Grievous honestly didn't care for her and was only watching out for her because Sidious told him to; but that wasn't a reason to cry.

And yet, the more she thought of it, the more she felt sad, even heartbroken. She always knew in her heart that was the truth; she assumed actually hearing it from him was what caused her to become upset. So now she just didn't want to be around him anymore. So she began heading towards the doors leading back into the ballroom at a quickened pace. Grievous' attention snapped to her when she did and he sprinted after her; sweeping in her way. She jerked back from him, nearly stumbling over. He began approaching her slowly and she only took steps back.

"Now you are running away again?" He asked coldly." Why do you do that? Why do you keep running whenever something you don't like happens? Is that how you plan on dealing with all your problems? Running away like a coward?"

Shika winced down; closing her eyes tightly as she held back the urge to burst into tears. Why was it hurting her so much? Up until now, none of his insults and yelling bothered her so much that it made her want to sob like a child. But as his scolding continued; she felt more and more sorrow. She wanted to run away with her hands over her ears, she wanted to go back to the Jedi and the Republic and forget she ever made such a stupid decision to join the Separatists in the first place.

But the one thing that she wanted above all else was the desire to be close to Grievous; it was something her heart was constantly whispering to her. She wanted to be near him, to understand him. It was a desire so powerful that she found herself no longer able to control it. She rushed to Grievous, huddling herself close to his body, wrapping her arms around his metal torso, all in which she did carefully to not harm herself.

Grievous' talon slid back, his arms raised slightly and his head jerked back. This reaction was not at all what he was expecting. He was waiting for her to start yelling back at him, or run away to hide, something she usually did. But this… This was new. She only ever hugged him once and she learned from that mistake. _And she is about to learn again_, he thought. He went to place his hands onto her shoulders in order to shove her off when she finally spoke out.

"I just want to be with you." She whispered. He froze." But I want you to choose. I want you to decide what it is you want, I want you to say what you want from you heart. Not from the orders you were given. Is asking you to be independent for this one thing too much?"

"I follow my orders because it gets things done correctly. Going about things on instinct and feelings only causes problems, not solutions." He responded

"So you refuse to think for yourself?" She asked.

"I refuse to disobey my leaders with acts of random behavior like you are so very well known for doing. However, that does not mean I am incapable of independent thought. I am able to think for myself when the time calls for it, but not a moment before."

"You only follow your orders, never voicing your opinion, never questioning why." She explained as she carefully and gently nuzzled her head against his chest plate." The only time I see you act for yourself is in the heat of battle."

"As it should be."

"So that's it then. The only time you think and act for yourself, the only time you are your own person, is in battle?"

"My leaders will not care what route I take so long as the job gets done. So if my actions will push the mission towards victory; then I am able to do as I please, but only if the job progresses."

Shika frowned. Once a warrior always a warrior; she thought. The two fell silent again and Shika found herself lost in thought again; trying to figure out a way to get Grievous to see he was able to decide for himself. That he wasn't just a heartless monster as he made himself out to be. But as her thoughts began to fall deeper and deeper onto Grievous' current position in life; she came to realize…

She was still hugging him.

Her eyes opened slightly as she recalled the last time she was able to get this close to him. The end result of that attempt was not at all pleasant, just the mere thought of it made her cheek tingle with pain. So she wondered what made him approve of her closeness this time. Was it because he was trying to prove he was able to think for himself outside of battles? Was he doing it just to be the smug jerk he usually was? Or maybe he actually did care?

Her eyes snapped wide when she felt something brush against her bare back. She turned her head to see his cloak drape around her, sealing her off from the world around them. A soft gasp escaped her lips, her cheeks flushed pink, a sudden heat coiled in her stomach, her heart racing, beating at a pace she never thought possible. The was actually letting her stay this close? And for this long? When she didn't receive a growl, a movement or any other sign that he was annoyed with her; she relaxed. Her lips curved into a pleased smile and she placed her head against him again, her eyes falling closed as she continued to carefully embrace him. She found the situation completely ironic. She, a Jedi, hugging a ruthless Jedi killer; and instead of feeling scared, threatened or angry, she felt calm, safe and strangely warm.

_There is just no way_, she thought, _I can't be in love with him. It's impossible. Everything about him is inhuman; he's a blood-thirsty killer. And I know he's doing this just to prove me wrong; he doesn't care at all about me or anyone else for that matter. So why; why do I feel this attraction to him? There is nothing to love about him; he isn't kind, considerate, he's only ever treated me horridly since I arrived…_

But then, this quiet moment and a multitude of others throughout their time together made her wonder… Was he truly inhuman?

Grievous was rather surprised and puzzled with himself; for once he was calm and all thoughts of war and the Jedi had left him completely. For he was just too baffled at the fact he was allowing her to be this close to him. True, he had originally did it to prove her wrong, that he was able to do whatever he wanted when he wanted to. But now he found himself thinking he liked it. That he actually liked the idea of her being that close, and for a moment he wondered just how warm and soft her skin was. He couldn't tell of course; his metallic body had no sensors that gave him the ability and sense of touch. He considered that a strong point of his makeover; feeling no pain at the lost of a limb. But some part of him was curious to find out how delicate her skin was. He knew for an honest fact she was squishy; all humans were. So why was he so curious to know?

In fact, why was he doing this all together? She was annoying, defiant, weak and too clingy. A bundle of problems he didn't want to deal with and yet; he found himself dealing with each problem whenever he was faced with them. Then he had recalled the day they met; how he let her live simply because he had no desire to slay someone unless it was with a warrior's death. Killing her after a giant insect did all the work for him wouldn't have been at all pleasurable for him; so he just left her for another time. But he wondered; had he killed her that day, or any other day following up to her betrayal to her alliance; he seriously doubted Sidious or Dooku would have cared.

And why would they? In fact who in their right mind would want such a useless and weak fallen Jedi—who had no interest in the Force at all—on their side? But if they honestly didn't care for her; then what was the true reasoning behind the plot to get her to join the Separatists? What use or purpose did she have here? What did Sidious have planned? Was it something that had to do with him? Was he supposed to have an apprentice? And was it supposed to be her?

The whole thing just confused him more and more; he felt like he was walking in an endless circle with no way of finding an escape from his looping questions. It made him growl softly in annoyance; causing Shika to open her eyes slightly with puzzlement. He hated the thought that Sidious knew more about him that he did; that he knew which paths to take, which people to choose, even which people to kill. Almost like he had this whole war planned from the very start and that he knew exactly how it would end. And worst of all; he kept all the answers to himself.

Grievous moved his arm slowly, the metal casing gently brushed against Shika's shoulder in which she shuddered to the sudden cold on her bare skin. Her gaze traveled to his arm; silently watching as his hand traveled to her shoulder and nestled there. His long, skeletal fingers began tapping across her shoulder softly as his mind raced to come up with answers for his never-ending questions.

A shiver ran up Shika's spine as she felt the gentle rhythmic drumming of his four fingers run across her skin, his thumbs lying limp. His hand was cold; very cold. Though she wasn't complaining, it was an extremely nice and wonderful change to his usual death-grip that he so often used. She released a content sigh through her nostrils and took advantage of the tender situation and huddled herself as close as she could possibly get. His entire body casing was chilly and rather uncomfortable at that, but, she was happy. And Grievous simply allowed her to be as close as she wanted; revealing to the both of them they had a bond that neither of them really fully understood.

The two remained like this for a good while without saying a single word. As Shika enjoyed her moment snug against the general, she heard a soft beating sound; it was extremely faint, but there. Her eyebrow quirked and she moved her ear against Grievous' chest casing, where the gentle thumping got louder. Her eyes opened and she blinked; it was his heart—

"Ah, general, there you are," Came the relaxed voice of Count Dooku as the man descended out from the building and onto the balcony. Grievous' head snapped towards him almost instantly, the fins on the sides of his head pressing forward and he held a shocked gaze in his eyes. Dooku paid no attention to his reaction." I was wondering if you had seen Ms. Cloudrunner—"

Shika's eyes also snapped wide in shock and she pushed away from Grievous, stumbling out from his cloak and nearly falling over onto the floor. Grievous' head jerked towards her and Dooku merely stopped in his tracks; his eyebrows raised high as he stared at the two with great surprise. Shika looked from Grievous to Dooku, then quickly adjusted her posture and smoothed her dress out, clearing her throat.

"My dear," Dooku began," what in the world were you doing—"

"He had a smudge on his chest plate," Shika answered quickly." He ordered me to clean it off. After all, everyone should look their best tonight, right?"

Dooku eyed her suspiciously; then nodded, brushing off any thought he had on the situation. She smiled in relief.

"What is it you want, Count?" Grievous asked after he was able to relax some.

"I came for Ms. Cloudrunner, obviously," Dooku answered, eyeing Grievous for a moment before settling his gaze back to Shika fondly." Dinner is finished, however the party has only just begun. Surely you would rather be indoors, enjoying the music and fun instead sitting out here cleaning the general's armor."

Shika, not wanting to explain what had really been going on between herself and Grievous, simply forced a bashful smile and nodded to him as her response. He held his hand out towards her direction and she looked to it, staring at his hand for a moment before realizing what he meant. She walked over and placed her hand down within his palm and he gently wrapped his fingers around her hand before leading her along inside with him. She followed along side him; sending a quick longing glance back at Grievous before she disappeared from his sight all together.

Grievous huffed and turned his head to face the city; staring thoughtfully for a moment. He wondered, if Dooku hadn't come in, would he had ever pushed Shika away? He closed his eyes and shook his head briskly; ridding himself of the preposterous thought that he might have actually enjoyed it.

Dooku led Shika through the main hall which was now bustling with the Separatist leaders again. Shika's gaze quickly shifted from one leader to the next as she attempted to locate Gunray; in which she eventually did. He was off on the opposite side of the room, surrounded by people, chatting the night away like he was the emperor of the universe. Shika noted that Dooku was leading her further and further away from the Neimoidian; so she smiled and turned her head away from the bothersome coward; knowing she didn't have to worry about dealing with him. So for the moment, she was able to focus on what Dooku had planned for her, and that was revealed only seconds after her worriment of Gunray had vanished.

He took her into a separate room connected to the hall; the room was smaller compared to the hall outside, but it was still able to house maybe two hundred people. The room was lit to perfection and was decorated for the party, obviously. Off to the side was the band; they were playing a happy, beautiful song that was practically danceable to. This brought up a question; why would the Separatists be having a party in the middle of a war for Count Dooku? Did he do something so amazing that it had to be celebrated? Shika gave a slight tilt of her head as she tried to come up with an answer that didn't make Dooku sound like some sort of vain person; but that proved to be more difficult than she originally anticipated.

Then something else caught her attention; there were several party-goers in the room; all of them were twirling about with their dates in an elegant waltz. Shika immediately stiffened upon seeing this sight; this is what he meant by enjoying the music and fun. Dooku took notice of her sudden frozen posture and released a soft chuckle.

"Judging by your expression I'm assuming you don't know how to dance."

Shika looked to him." Well, no, I mean it's not something I needed to learn." She responded.

He chuckled again. Then tugged her arm towards him and she stumbled up against his chest, staring at his calm face with an expression of surprise. He smoothly wrapped his free hand around her waist and smiled warmly at her. Shika's face began to turn a soft pink.

"Well then, my dear, allow me to be your first instructor. Place your other hand on my arm." Shika swallowed hard and did as she was told; she also took great steps to not look him in the face. Every time she did she just blushed more." Now follow my lead."

Only a second could prepare Shika for the step Dooku took to begin his lead, it surprised her and she nearly fell over. Dooku laughed softly and stopped to allow her to readjust herself again before he told her he was going to start. When he began the waltz again she managed to keep up with him for the first few steps; every moment after she stumbled, heels clapping against the floor as she struggled to keep up with Dooku's smooth pace. They had only just begun and she was already failing at it; and that upset her. So she lowered head to look down at their feet as she attempted not to step on the man's finely polished leather boots. Dooku's hand slid off her waist and to her chin; gently pushing her head up to look at him before he resettled it on her again. He informed her not to look at her feet; that she was supposed to allow the rhythm of his movements guide her own. She frowned slightly, but did not look down to the floor again.

Eventually, with each step taken, Shika began to grasp the concept of dancing a waltz; she simply followed Dooku's lead. Though she understood how to dance, she was far from perfect; she just wasn't staggering and stumbling after him as much as she previously had been. Occasionally though, she'd lose her footing and slip up, but Dooku was patient and helped her whenever she would fumble over her own feet.

As the two glided across the dance floor, twirling about, Shika couldn't help but notice just how graceful and elegant Dooku was with each step he took. She wondered where, exactly, he found the time to learn how to dance so well; and how he seemed almost perfect at everything he did. She assumed that he was one of those people who simply strived for perfection in everything that he had interest in. And he danced so effortlessly that it she felt a little jealous. And the longer they danced, the more Shika began to notice a strange and alluring charm about him that she simply could not resist. Every time she made eye contact with him, he would simply smile back and her face would glow a soft pink; in which she would react by looking in another direction, causing him to laugh. She knew Dooku was old; his softly aged face and gray hair was proof of that. But he was able to charm her as if he had been the same age, and that both impressed and frightened her.

Still, no matter how charming he was, she felt strangely uncomfortable with him. As if she shouldn't be here, dancing with him. In fact, she often wished it was Grievous in his place instead; but the idea of him dancing was just so ridiculous that Shika did all she could not to burst into laughter. She immediately shook the thought onto something else unrelated to him; like how the music was quite relaxing, that the room was kind of pretty, and how she wanted to be in Grievous' arms—

She quickly shook her head and Dooku raised an eyebrow at her. He asked if she was already and she only responded with a quick nod. Although he was unsatisfied with the answer; he shrugged it off and continued his lead; both of them unaware that Grievous had actually been watching them from the entrance of the room. He simply rolled his eyes to the sight of them; having been standing there since near the start. He came to the conclusion that he was bored of watching them spin around and around without acknowledging anyone else but themselves; without _her_ acknowledging _his_ presence. So he turned and left the room with a soft growl erupting from him.

Dooku, having seen the flick of the general's cloak disappear behind the rim of the doorway, turned his gaze back to Shika with curiosity. He began asking her questions about her current relationship status with the general. Shika, finally being able to look him in the face and not blush, responded with a shrug and saying she really couldn't complain, her mind still very focused on the tender moment prior to Dooku's interruption and not the constant scolding she received daily. He could only raise an eyebrow at her statement.

"But you once informed me that he treated you very poorly; and a young, delicate lady such as yourself should not be treated so roughly." He responded.

"While the thought of being treated kindly is nice; I've grown to expect his cold behavior." She explained. Dooku only stared in disbelief." He may act distant and heartless; but that's because he doesn't know any better. He lashes out because he feels no one will listen if he doesn't."

"Did he tell you this?" Dooku asked.

Shika shook her head." No. But it's how I believe he thinks. To establish dominance you have to stand firm, right?"

Dooku chuckled softly." I find it amusing that you give him the benefit of the doubt when three years ago you thought he was nothing more than a heartless monster that didn't at all care for you. I wonder what it was that caused you to so drastically change your mind about him."

"Just spending time with him, I guess." She answered.

"Ah, so you've grown fond of the general. Possibly even love him?" Shika's cheeks went scarlet and she turned her gaze away; this only caused him to grin widely." Ah, so my suspicion was true. I will admit; the general seems to have grown a soft spot for you as well. But I'm sure it's out of pity."

Shika looked at him out of the corner of her eye slowly." Pity?"

"Well, you're not the greatest of soldiers and you picked him for your master when he, himself, is still learning the ways of the saber from me." Shika turned her attention fully to him again, confused." You've made highly poor choices since you arrived; even a heartless, unfeeling and uncaring monstrosity like Grievous can feel slight sympathy towards inexperienced soldiers."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't take it personally, Ms. Cloudrunner," Dooku responded as he continued to twirl about the dance floor with her," But you should have chosen me as your mentor to hone your saber skills. In fact, you probably would have been much better off remaining with the Jedi Order than learning from the general. And even after he has abused and tormented you; yelled and scolded you for every tiny thing you did. You find yourself falling in love with a creature that is unable to feel or even comprehend the very emotion."

Shika furiously pulled away from Dooku, yanking her hand free from his." He knows very well how to love and show compassion!" She snapped.

"Blinding yourself with such ideals will only lead to heart break in the end." Dooku responded smoothly as he adjusted his coat." There are only three things the general truly cares for; and that is war, death and destruction." Shika's face began to flare up with anger as she listened." In time you will see that you are nothing more than a thorn in his side and to believe he thinks of you otherwise would be foolish on your part. He is nothing more than a monster, Ms. Cloudrunner, and there isn't much of him left that you can love."

Steaming with anger and shaking with rage; Shika did everything she could to resist the urge to slap him. Instead, she forced a good-bye through her teeth, turned on one heel and stormed out of the room with her hands clenched in tight fists. Dooku merely watched her leave with a smug look on his face.

As Shika stormed out into the main hall, she couldn't help but think that what Dooku had said made sense to her. And that caused her quickened, angry pace to slow to a calm stop. He was right; Grievous was a monster. All he did care about was fighting; all he wanted was death of the Jedi and the destruction of the Republic. He hardly even noticed her existence when faced with the thrill of battle; in fact he barely acknowledged her at all. She honestly was a problem, not a solution. So if that was the case, she truly was better off with Dooku or back with the Jedi. Choosing Grievous as her mentor was utterly foolish of her; and she only did it because in the beginning she thought he honestly cared for her well being. But it wasn't until now that she realized he was only following orders.

_How stupid could I have been?_ She thought.

_You see, he was aggressive to begin with, but mixed in with the problems… He wasn't aggressive enough…_

She stared as she remembered what Graka had told her about the so-called problems and how he became a monster only months after. She also recalled the times in her life with him; remembering the moments where his ability to show emotion did shine through; his ability to show compassion and understanding in certain situations that always left her speechless. So perhaps her first speculation was correct, perhaps the Separatists did mold Grievous into the weapon they needed to fight in the wars; and because he acted so confused and lost when questions about him arose was because he wasn't aware it happened. That he wasn't aware his past had possibly been erased, that his reason for hating might have been enhanced somehow.

Possibly, probably, maybe, somehow and speculation; these were all the things that kept her from bringing it up to the general because the idea seemed a tad bit strange. You couldn't just rid someone of emotions. So maybe they just did something to him until his rage and hatred eventually over powered his other emotions? Whatever the reason behind his emotional transformation; it proved that Dooku wasn't right about Grievous after all. Just because he was mostly cybernetic parts and had a temper no man wanted to deal with didn't make him any less of a human than herself or any other.

His own beating heart was proof of that.


End file.
